Secrets
by ali1122
Summary: Bella's lived the first fifteen years of her life placed under the Freak category. Before her sixteenth birthay she is sent to live with her grandmother is Forks, where she will learn she is not who she thought she was; her entire life had been a lie...
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters! Stephenie Meyer does!

Preface

It was a regular day in Jacksonville, Florida at the local High School. The sun was out shining brightly in the sky giving all the students something to look forward to, especially with the final bell dismissing everyone to go about the rest of the day. Not everyone was phased by such spectacular weather, however. As everyone left the building with anticipation and excitement at the chance to finally enjoy the warm, sunny day, Bella Swan could be found sitting far off under a tree; away from the sun, enjoying the breeze the shade provided, sketching. Bella wasn't known to be the shy type. It was the opposite really. She was warm hearted, friendly, compassionate, talented and loving. Not very many people had problems with her, except for those simply could not understand her preference for solitude. For this, Bella became an easy target. Some took enjoyment in bothering Bella more than others and today, they would not give her a break.

As three guys gathered in the center of the field, they contemplated going over to Bella. When the coast was clear and the risk of being caught hassling the young woman was gone, they made their way over to Bella's tree with smirks plastered on their faces. As soon as they approached her, the boy who stood to the far left of her-Peter-snatched her sketch book before she could even realize what was happening.

"Hey, give that back!" she pleaded, already aware of what they would do to her sketches. Bella was never the person to fight; she always chose the high road though now she feared what it would come to and if she had it in her to really defend herself. It didn't help her case that these three were seniors, already assuming their status gave them some unspoken power to pick on a freshman. The guys refused to answer or comply with her pleas, clearly basking in the current successes of their scheme. They looked through her pages, laughing.

"What a freak!" the one in the middle-Sam-laughed as he looked at Bella's sketches.

"What's with the golden eyes, freak?" Peter asked though Bella remained silent. She knew what he meant...most of her sketches revolved around the mysterious man she had seen years back when she visited her grams in Forks, Washington. She remembered his face...flawless, pale, beautiful and those mesmorizing golden eyes. All she had from that day were the sketches she began creating to carry him with her and now, these three guys mocked the memory. She attempted silently to keep herself under control; as soon as they had mentioned the golden eyes anger began bubbling inside of her-something completely unusual for her.

"He asked you a question!" Sam exclaimed, poking Bella hard against her chest as she stood to face them at eye level. She didn't back down this time, she didn't know what was different about today but she would fight back.

"Answer, freak!" Peter added, already making his way to ripping her sketches out of the book. That attempt alone did it. Bella's head snapped up, glaring at Peter.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Sketch. Book." she said through gritted teeth. "Now." They laughed in response.

"You think you can tell us what to do?" The third one-Mike-finally spoke up, challenging her.

"Yes." she said, refusing to break eye contact. "Hand it over." She put her hand out, expecting them to hand it to her without further protest. Of course, that would not be the case.

"And if we don't?" Peter pressed, his voice menacing. As he said this, Mike had already torn out one of Bella's most treasured pictures of the mysterious golden eyed man. As soon as he ripped the sketch, Bella saw red.

She could no longer keep herself under control. These emotions were new, however. She had always been peaceful but now, her anger had taken over and she had no more control over herself. Suddenly, the wind picked up, the sky grew dim. The light from the Sun was no where to be found. The ground beneath the three guys began to tremble, instantly instilling fear in the once overly confident guys.

"The book." was all Bella said, ignoring the chaos going on around them. They stood, dumbstruck, questioning if she could possibly be causing the chaos around them. When they did not comply, Bella focused her gaze and within an instant the book flew out of their hands and into hers. The boys looked amongst theselves and began screaming in fear as they ran off. That was the last time those boys would ever bother Bella again.

Once they were gone, the sky began to clear, the ground ceased to shake and the wind vanished. Bella stood, recollected but with terror on her face. She took in the change in her surroundings until finally, she glanced into her hands which now held her sketch book. It occurred to her that they never handed it over. In fact, if she remembered correctly, it flew into her hands. That couldn't be possible, right? Bella thought to herself as she tried to make sense of the situation. Terrified, Bella did the only thing she could think of...run home. Her aunt would know what to do...though by choosing to run home, she'd be breaking one of the biggest rules she had to obey while living with her aunt. But she needed to get there and fast. The only way was to go through the woods; not very many people would be there at this time while the roads would be packed with witnesses. She ran towards the woods as soon as she gathered her things. She could successfully hide her inhuman speed this way. Bella always knew her inhuman strength and speed would catergorize her as a freak had anyone known of it but what had just happened in the fields of the school was new territory for Bella. And yet, even with everything she could do, she still didn't understand how she could. It simply wasn't human.

"Aunt Renee?" she exclaimed as she ran into the house. Bella, to this day, had been raised by her aunt. She never knew her mother nor father though she would continuously ask the two important people in her life about them. Her aunt, would simply brush her questions off, unwilling to answer while her grams, simply would tell her "When the time is right, all will be revealed." Bella never understood why she would never simply get the answers she seeked...they were her parents. And to make matters worse, she already knew what response Renee would give her when Bella told her what happened. But she needed answers. Things couldn't go ignored and unanswered, not anymore. Not after what happened.

"Bella?" her aunt called out, rushing down the stairs realizing Bella was back much faster than she should have. "You ran here didn't you?"

"No one saw me..." Bella attempted to assure her aunt before she completely lost it. "I went through the woods, it's all fine."

"That's not the point Bella. It was one rule! You know not to run. Period." her aunt was furious to say the least. Bella didn't know the truth but her aunt did; there was so much Bella didn't know about herself.

"I'm sorry...I really am and you know I wouldn't have broken that promise unless it was necessary..."Bella was scared,especially of how her aunt would react.

"What happened?" in an instant her aunt shifted from being furious to panicked and serious, as though she had been waiting for something.

"These jerks from school took my sketch book, calling me a freak as per usual. But...my reaction wasn't what it always is Aunt Renee. I was angry and I couldn't control my emotions..."Bella paused, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened.

"Bella, I need to know what happened...you can tell me," her aunt pressed, growing somewhat anxious.

"I don't even understand it, I'm so confused. One minute it's sunny, warm, perfect weather and the next I'm angry and the wind is heavy, the sun disappeared and the ground was shaking...they wouldn't give me my sketches back..they were taunting me and I'm afraid they succeeded. I was so furious...I demanded the book back and the next thing I knew it flew out of their hands and was in mine," Bella stopped, looking at her aunt and waiting for a reaction. "I know it sounds impossible but...once they were gone and I had myself under control, everything went back to normal. It was almost as if I had done all that..but that's impossible..." Bella's head dropped between her hands. Renee remained quiet, processing everything that had happened. She'd been waiting for this...dreading this day would eventually come. Afterall, it was months away from Bella's sixteenth birthday. She'd preyed it would never come down to this but events from the day pointed in all the right directions. It was time.

"Bella..."her aunt started. "I can't give you the answers you are looking for..."

"You never can!" Bella cut her off, angry that once again she was being left in the dark. "Why is it I can never get an answer out of you or grams? Just one!"

"Bella...I can't give you those answers. However, it is almost that time for everything to reveal itself, just as your grams as told you. And well...I'm afraid you won't find those answers here..."her aunt confessed.

"Then where will I find them?" Bella pushed, still annoyed for having to wait yet again. She'd been waiting all her life.

"In Forks, with your grams," her aunt informed her. "It's time for you to move to Forks Bella...you'll be safest there."

A/N: I don't normally ask for reviews as extensively as most other authors tend to do, but this is a new story I've felt inspired to write; any and all reviews would be helpful in letting me know if this is even worth pursuing...Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just as the high school back in Jacksonville, Forks High seemed broken down into cliques to Bella as she stood leaning against a tree just outside the high school's parking lot entrance. She made sure she would not be seen from her spot, wanting to avoid the assumption she was a new student when she-much to her dismay-was not. Bella had always enoyed going to school despite how certain people treated her; perhaps that was truly why this particular morning Bella felt she had to at least see the school. Something was drawing her in though she could not figure out what as she stood there; the school seemed normal enough.

Standing there, observing the interactions of her peers, Bella for the firest time felt resentment towards her grandmother for she was the reason Bella would not be attending the high school. It looks perfectly safe, Bella thought blaming her granmother's stubbornness for claiming it wasn't. It made no sense; Forks was such a small place that hardly welcomed new inhabitants, what wasn't so safe?

From what Bella could tell, it seemed classes had not started ; there weren't very many cars in the lot.

_I wonder what that girl is doing just standing there like that..._Bella heard yet there was no one close to her to overhear. She looked around though as she realized there truly was no one around, she began to panic. Was she hearing things? She'd never heard that voice before...

_She's pretty...maybe I should introduce myself...yea, I think I will..._she heard aain. She looked in the direction of the parking lot again, confused and noticed a somewhat tall blonde haired guy turning in her direction and begin walking towards her. Even with the distance between them, Bella could see him clearly. Another inhuman and confusing thing she'd noticed about herself along with her perfect hearing. Even with the distance, Bella could see his mouth was not moving as she heard the thoughts...it couldn't be him could it? Did I just hear his thoughts? She asked herself.

As he approached her, Bella stood straight shifting from her leaning position against the tree, preparing for an introduction she had not expected.

"Hey there," he greeted her with a smile. "I'm Mike." He extended his hand out for her to shake, which she did hesitantly. She could see through his thoughts the things he would want to do with her, making her extremely uncomfortable; she now had a face to match with the voice she had been hearing.

"Bella." She simply said, wishing he'd leave just as quickly as he made his way over to introduce himself.

_Man she's hot...I wonder if she's single..._she heard though again, cringing at his hopes. She know, if not before, that it was his thoughts she was tuning into considering his lips did not move when she heard those words. Am I really reading his mind? Bella questioned herself.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked, unwilling to get away without getting her number.

"Just checking out the area." she told him, still trying to figure out how it was even possible for her to even hear his thoughts.

"Did you just move here?" he asked.

"Not too long ago, yea." Though Bella had been in Forks for a month now; she didn't need to explain her grandmother's fear for her safety if she'd gone to public school.

"So are you starting at Forks High?" He asked, hopeful.

_I hope she is...we could end up having classes together_. She heard him think. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She thought if she left Jacksonville all the weirdness would go away-apparently that was just wishful thinking.

"No, I'm being homeschooled." she hated homeschooling; she refused to give up on attending public school though. Eventually, she would get her grandmother to let her attend.

_Damn..._

"That sucks, it would've been nice having you around here," he said smiling, thinking Bella was clearly into him.

_Oh yea, she's into me...I've got to her get number_...he thought and instantly Bella took a step back. She definitely was no interested in him. How he could assumed such a ridiculous thing was beyond her; all she did was answer his questions-shortly at that. She didn't think her simple responses would cause that reaction from him. If she had, she would've excused herself from the very beginning.

"The school's pretty big...who knows if we would even see each other." she brushed off, trying not to show interst in the possibility of seeing him around the school in case she finally did get her way and enroll there.

"Big school...not too many people though," he countered. Bella remained quiet. Before he could get another word in or ask for her number, the bell rang.

"I'll see you soon, right?" he asked before rushing off.

"Not sure. But you better go, you don't want to be late," she told him as she silently thanked the bell for saving her.

Nearly defeated, Mike turned and ran towards the school, being tardy again was something he'd been warned about.

_Damn it, I didn't get her number! I hope I see her again, I'm so asking her out next time..._ He thought and unfornately, Bella heard. Despite that feeling which brought her here in the first place, she began to regret the choice to not resist it. Shaking her head at the recent events, now feeling overwhelmed at the fact that she'd read his mind, she decided she needed to do research. If her grandmother wasn't willing to be honest with her about what was happening-which was not all in her head-she'd need to take matters into her own hands. She needed to understand what was happening to her. She took one more look at the school and went to turn around when suddenly that same feeling she had that morning overcame her. She turned back, confused and looked into the lot to the far right side to see a silver Volvo parking. Nice car but didn't seem special enough to call her attention so strongly. This feeling was urging her to walk forward...towards something. She wanted to look away but just couldn't. It was pulling her in.

She focused her eyes on that Volvo, waiting for something to happen-knowing how stupid it seemed-and waited for something to happen, feeling stupid when nothing did. However, just as she was going to give up, the car doors opened. She could see it all as though she was standing right in front of the car. Out of the Volvo skipped out a short haired pixie looking girl who instantly locked arms with one of the guys who seemed to have blonde hair. Very energetic, that one...Bella thought to herself. Even though something about those two seemed fascinating and Bella wanted to continue observing, they were not drawing her in the way the third person was. It was the driver and possibly the owner of the car. Bella saw him as clear as day and at this moment, she was thankful for that unusual ability. They couldn't see her or at least they could if they had been looking towards her direction, she was sure of it. She could see his pale skin...paler than hers which was already paler than usual, his tall, muscular physique, his messy bronze hair when she directed her attention to his face, she saw his golden eyes. The same golden eyes she spent years sketchin. It couldn't be him..Bella thought. That was years ago. It wasn't possible for him to look as though he hadn't aged.

As though on a mission, Bella reached into her bag and took out her sketch book flipping frantically through the pages. So many filled with his golden eyes until she landed on the one she wanted. It was his face. She remembered his face and drew it often; though many were torn out that day in Jacksonville. Yet, thankfully and by some miracle one had remained, confirming that the guy from her picture was the exact same one she was looking at in the parking lot. How is this possible? She thought to herself.

"He can't be the same...he hasn't aged..."Bella whispered to herself, confused more so than she had been when she discovered she could read minds. The moment she said this though, all three heads looked up in her direction. They were now staring intently at Bella as she stared intently back at them. She didn't care about the other two...it was him who held her full attention. She stared at him, taking in every part of him as she compared him to the guy she had seen that day in the woods. Everything matched...Same height..same skin..same bone structure...same hair..same eyes...who could forget those eyes? Though when she finally looked at the other two, she realized their eyes were the same as his...

"You don't think she was referring to any of us?" the blonde haired guy seemed to ask the driver, obviously not knowing Bella could hear him loud and clear. No one answered him. Instead the driver's gaze focused more on Bella, as though trying to figure something out but grew frustrated when he couldn't.

"I can't read her mind." The driver responded. Bella stood, taken back. He could read minds too? Maybe he could help me, Bella thought. If this was something he already was experiencing, maybe he could help me understand it. She was almost hopeful when she remembered her grandmother's warning. No one could be trusted...but that couldn't apply to someone in the same boat as her, right?

"I can't see her either," the girl spoke up. What did she mean she couldn't see me? Bella thought; was this girl blind? "My visions are completely hazed when I try to see her or what she knows..." Visions? This girl had abilities too? "Jasper, can you get a read on her at all?" She asked the blonde haired one, who Bella would now refer to as Jasper.

"She's confused...overwhelmed even,"he answered. "Do any of you recognize her? Is there any chance she could know about us?"

"I've never seen her before," the girl answered first.

"Me either," the driver said.

"Edward if there's the slightest chance she knows..." Jasper spoke up to the driver...Edward. Bella couldn't focus on their conversation anymore. She finally knew his name. After all these years of drawing him, wishing she would see him again...she finally was and finally knew what to call him. She looked down at her sketch, into the golden eyes she had drawn.

"Edward." she whispered, unable to hide the smile that now resided there. She wanted to know him. She wanted to know how it was possible he hadn't aged. She knew it was him; she would never confuse him of all people for someone else. Once again, Bella looked up to see his face. He was finally here. Edward looked back at her, surprise and confusion on his face.

"It seems she knows you..."Jasper told him.

"That's not possible..." he answered, running through every possibility of how she could know who he was.

_I would've sensed someone else in the woods with us...I would've known if we were at risk for exposure. How could I be so careless..._Edward thought, making Bella sad as soon as she heard his thoughts. She didn't even care to think of how he could sense her near; all she cared about was he was upset and blaming himself for making a careless mistake.

_Edward...if she's a threat you know what we have to do. We can't risk being exposed..._Bella heard Jasper's thoughts. Instantly feeling a familiar sense of anger towards him. He was a threat to her. He wanted to hurt her. Once more, Bella lost control of her emotions and her anger was taking over. She saw no reason. All she saw was this Jasper and he wanted to hurt her. She focused on him, glaring as her anger rised. Not a moment later, Jasper was lunged backward and hit the back a wall, catching all three off guard. As soon as he was on the ground, Bella's anger faded and she realized what she had just done. Of course they'd notice, Bella thought. She'd messed up...she had to get out of there. While they were distracted and helping Jasper off the ground, Bella took that as her opportunity to get out of there the only way she knew would be effective. She had to run; no holding back.

**A/N: So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It's not as long as I would've hoped but I felt it necessary to end it there...reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper lay on the ground, taken back at what had just happened and how it could have happened. Before he could really take the time to process anything, Alice and Edward were rushing over to him-making sure they moved at human speed-and were helping him off the ground.

"Do you think anyone saw that?" Alice asked, as she appraised her husband or...boyfriend rather to keep up with pretenses.

"Forget if anyone saw that...what the hell just happened? Jasper asked, unable to keep control of his own emotions like he could to others. Jasper wasn't used to being attacked; no one got passed him. Now that someone, somehow had managed to do that, he was pissed.

"I have no idea...you were standing with us one minute, the next you were flying back crashing into the brick wall. I'm not sure how we're going to explain how the wall managed to be crushed..."Edward pondered. This would definitely look bad and suspicious if it was connected back on them; something that could not happen.

"I wasn't just flying anywhere...something pushed me back," he told them, recalling the feeling of a strong force actually pushing against him until he crashed.

"There was nothing there Jasper," Edward told him.

"That doesn't mean anything, I felt it." he refused to believe it was just nothing. He knew something caused it...or someone.

"You know...that girl did seem enraged when she was looking at you Jasper," Alice thought aloud, offering a possible explanantion.

"She was focused on Edward, I was watching her," he countered.

"Actually...she was looking at me..up until you told me she could possibly be a threat. But she couldn't have heard you, it was your thoughts...humans can't read minds and she's definitely not a vampire. Her eyes are neither golden nor red and she has a heart beat," Edward mused.

"It's probably just a coinsidence that at the precise moment Jasper threatened her in his mind, she sent him flying back against the wall," Alice asked, though her question went unanswered when all three finally remembered they did have an audience. If that girl hadn't known anything beforehand, she definitely would be suspicious now. "You think she saw?" Alice asked, though none had enough strength to face the truth.

"Really Alice?" Edward replied, annoyed at how obvious it was that the girl had seen it all. "No one would have missed that.."

"I'm only asking because she's gone," Alice said. The moment she told them, both Edward and Jasper turned to see the spot where the girl once stood was now empty.

"Damn it!" Jasper cursed through his teeth. "You two still think it was a coincidence?" He was right. It was too unusual for it to have been a mere coincidence. She must have had something to do with what happened; why else would she have ran away? She knew something and this to Jasper, wasn't good. She was a liability now.

"Well, maybe it was. Maybe she did see and freaked out," Alice attempted to reason. "Maybe that's why she ran...it makes sense."

"How could she have gotten away as quickly though..."Jasper questioned, refusing to be swayed. "Our backs weren't turned for more than a minute." More questions rose for the three as they attempted to figure out what really happened and how they connected to the girl. Not sure why, Edward began walking to where the girl once stood.

_Edward, what are you doing?_ Edward heard Jaspers ask silently but he did not answer. He was trying to focus on the girl's scent. Edward knew Jasper's plan. He was set on finding this girl and getting rid of the potential risk. For some reason, Edward could not let this happen. With it not making any sense to him, Edward wanted to protect the girl. Edward was beside himself towards such an unusual feeling.

"Do you smell that?" Edward asked as his eyes furrowed in confusion; her scent was unusual..

"Smell what?" Jasper asked, not catching on. "I don't smell anything..."

"Exactly. There's no scent here." Edward concluded, though didn't understand it. How could it not be there? Humans, even vampires for that matter were known to leave behind a scent. Yet here he stood, in the very spot the strange girl had stood not too long ago, and there was no trace of her. How did this girl manage to hide it? Edward was intrigued; he wanted to know her.

"That's impossible," Alice said suddenly. "There's always a scent left over."

"Yes, I know," Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

"I guess we can't track her down if we don't have her scent," Alice concluded, relieved. She didn't want Jasper hurting this girl, for she too had an unusual feeling of protection towards the girl.

"No. We search Forks." Jasper said, not allowing this important factor influence his plan. "Alice, you can't see her in your visions and Edward, you can't read her mind. We don't know what she knows, if she'll tell if she does know...it's too big of a risk. We cannot afford to take any chances." His mind was made up, there was no swaying him with any scenarios of what happened.

"Jasper, I don't think that's a good idea. I may not see her in my visions but I have a feelings about her; she won't tell even if she does know. She's not a threat," Alice attempted to convince him of another option. She knew why Jasper felt the way he did; he was trying to protect the family. But there was something about this girl, something not even Alice could figure out yet she knew deep down the girl was good. Alice couldn't help but be fascinated in how this girl knew Edward and how focused they had been on each other. Alice being Alice, wanted to find her first; she always did enjoy playing match maker.

_Edward...we have to make sure Jasper doesn't get ahold of her...she's not a threat, I'm sure of it..._she thought to Edward who nodded in response. The two were in agreement. Jasper needed to be diverted.

"I say we split up to find her. Jasper, you stay here," Alice told him, taking the decision into her hands on what to do next. She just hoped she was successful in her search.

"What? No!" Jasper instantly began to protest,which is what was to be expected. "What good is staying here...the one place she is least likely to return!" Jasper wasn't stupid. He knew strategy and despite not getting a good read on her before, he knew humans.

"You don't know that...she could come back,"Edward chimed in, agreeing with Alice. He wasn't accustomed to feeling so protective of anyone, least of all someone he had never met. But she knew him...he needed to know how. The risk of exposure was no longer a concern for him like it had been originally. He was curious about her, yes but the more he thought about her and everything that happened he realized there was something else about her that was pulling him in. He was already completely hooked.

"Fine, but if you find her you call me right away." Jasper told them and stomped off towards the school, knowing there was no chance she would return to the school. He knew they were trying to direct him off his plan...which is why he would have one of his own. One he would make sure Alice would not see.

"Ok, we should split up," Alide told Edward as soon as she knew he was out of hearing range.

"I agree, you take the town. I'll check out neighborhoods," Edward told her though something was telling him to go through the woods. Why would she even go through the woods and alone no less...

"What are you going to do if you find her?" Alice asked.

"Not sure, you?"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out if it comes down to it; I'll stay in touch." and with that, Alce was on her way into town.

Edward had no idea where to begin. He first started heading towards the closest neighborhood though he soon realized he would have no way of finding her without follwoing her scent. To make matters worse for him, he couldn't even read her mind. He wandered aimlessly until he found himself in the woods, not realizing how he got there to begin with. Something about the woods just pulled him in; turning back was not an option. Any time he would turn around, the pull would be stronger and he would find himself back in his original direction. It was almost as though she was calling out to him. Worries of getting lost were no where on Edward's mind; he knew the woods well even though he had yet been in these parts.

Just as he was about to turn around and give up, he heard the sounds of someone nearby-a girl-crying. Normally, he would've walked away, not wanting to intrude on what obviously seemed to be a personal and emotional time for somone. However, this was different. He felt drawn to the soft crys and despite his best efforts to turn away, he just couldn't. He stepped into a clearing, what looked to be a meadow. Flowered filled the meadow though they didn't hold his attention. Straight ahead was a river and over this river was a beautifuly sculpted bridge. Sitting in the middle of the bridge was a brown haird girl. As he stood taking in the vision of the girl before him, he was astounded at what he was witnessing. Though her tears indicated sadness, he could see the anger in her eyes; more so, he noticed stones from the river hovering behind her, taking on a circular path. It wasn't possible...he was drawn to this scene and without noticing, he had taken a step forward. When he took that step, he accidently stepped on a twig, startling her. The stones, which once circled just behind her head were sent flying towards him. He ducked before they could bounce off of him, giving away any more suspicion and stared at the girl, who looked back at him with shock on her face. It was her. It was the same girl from the school. He had found her.

**A/N: So, this may not be long, I realize that but I already have the next chapter started. I'm going to type it up so that I can post it right away...reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't believe I did that, Bella thought to herself as she fled the scene, knowing the risks her actions had risen. Of course they'd suspect her of such unusual behavior, it's what Bella had grown accustomed to. Afterall, somehow Belal had become a threat to them before anything even happened. She was full of mess ups today; runing home at full speed was yet another mess up. One thing was for certain though, her grandmother definitely wouldn't be able to tell her everything was in her head, not anymore.

Bella ran into her cottage, catching her grandmother off guard. But before she could even process being frightened by the sudden intrusion, her grandmother saw red and Bella saw in her mind why. Once again, Bella had broken a rule she'd been given when she was just a little girl. No running full speed.

"How many times do you have to be told running like that is too much of a risk Bella?" her grandmother fumed. "Do you not have one ounce of self preservation?"

_Her mother would roll over in her grave if she knew how careless you were_. Bella heard in her grandmother's mind, instantly being taken back by the disappointment her grandmother felt towards her. Explanations wouldn't make a difference to her grandmother at all, Bella was sure of it.

"Grams, I had no other choice..." Bella tried to explain.

_There's always a choice, she's clearly not ready.._ her grandmother thought. "And why is it you had no other choice?" her grandmother asked, already set on whatever the reason was, it was still wrong and careless.

"Grams, it happened again..." Bella told her, though she felt it best to keep her mind reading to herself for the time being. It was probably the only way Bella could get some answers out of her grandmother.

"What did?" her grandmother asked, annoyed. _Again...so soon?_

"The same as the incident in Jacksonville only time time...I threw someone back into a wall..."Bella admitted. She couldn't believe she had done something like that...

_So powerful and she hasn't even reached her sixteenth birthday...this is marvelous!_ Bella heard.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," her grandmother said, fiegning disbelief in her granddaughter's confession.

"Grams, do not tell me this is all in my head!"Bella exclaimed, furious after hearding her grandmother's thoughts. "You know exactly what is going on and you know why! Just tell me!" she pleaded. Her new found abilities were scaring her. After causing that guy to fly back into the wall, who knew what she was capable of.

_It's too soon...why can't she just be patient.._her grandmother thought.

"Grams, I don't understand what's happening to me. You can't keep hiding the truth and expect me to not find out," Bella added, not caring anymore if her mind reading was also in the open.

"Bella, you are almost sixteen years old. You're too grown up now to be imagining such things," her grandmother lied. "I don't want to hear another word about this."

"So it's alright to believe in my inhuman speed, strength, vision and hearing but add telepathy to the equation and that's an overactive imagination?" Bella fumed. "How about the fact that I know exactly what you're thinking? How I know you're praying for me to just drop all of this and be patient until I'm sixteen or how I know you're impressed with how powerful I already am...whatever that even means! Is all of that imaginary too!"

_She can't read my mind...could she?_ her grandmother thought.

"Yes I can read your mind and you're lying to me! You've been lying to me my entire life!" Bella exclaimed. "What I want to know is why my own family is keeping secrets about me from the one person its regarding! You know exactly what's happening to me yet you can stand there an tell me it's all in my head? I should've never come to Forks!"Bella found it difficult to hold in her tears, along with her anger. How could her grandmother lie to her like this? Without even realizing how anger she had allowed herself to become, the plates in the cabinets began to shake as the lights began to flicker. This did not go unnoticed by her grandmother.

"Bella...listen to me, you need to control your anger," her grandmother said soothingly. "There's so much you don't understand..you're not safe anwhere but here. I just can't tell you anymore than that..."her grandmother could no longer lie. The evidence was right in front of them.

"Why am I not safe!What am I?" Bella demanded.

"I can't tell you..." her grandmother said regrettably. She wasx sown to keep this a secret until Bella's sixteenth birthday; she had no choice in the matter.

_I'm sorry..._her grandmother said through her thoughts. Bella stood in disblief as the lights flickered uncontrollably. She felt angry, hurt, betrayed. This whole time she'd been made to feel as thought there was something wrong with her...now she knew there wasn't. She wouldn't be told what and while Bella tried to get the truth out of her grandmother's thoughts, she couldn't. It was as though she was blocked from them. Bella needed to be alone. She needed to calm down before things got even worse.

"So am I." she said just before running out the door.

"Bella...you won't be able to get passed the bride! Please be careful!" her grandmother shouted after her. Bella didn't stop to think how her grandmother even knew she was headed toward the lake in the woods not too far from the cottage. Bella just didn't want to listen. She just wanted to run free and even the one thing that felt natual to her was becoming a burden; anothe rthing about her she just couldn't understand. Nonetheless...she ran. She ran far enough away so that her grandmother's thoughts no longer haunted her. And when she reached the bridge, she wanted so badly to cross to the other side. She even stepped onto it with the intention of passing but something held her back. Something would not let her proceed passed the middle of the bridge even though she tried countless times. There was no hope; it wasn't working. And so she gave up.

After several failed attempts, Bella sat down in the middle of the bridge and let go of every emotion she had somehow managed to bottle up through the years. She didn't know who she was...or waht for that matter. As all the thoughts and questions seeped into her mind, she could no longer control her tears. She'd known for so long she was different but she never once thoguht of it in a good way. How could she when her own family seemed content with allowing her to believe she had an overactive imagination? Her own family...

_That's impossible...she can't possibly be causing them to float like that, could she? She's so beautiful...I should leave...I'm intruding..._Bella heard suddenly. As soon as she heard the words, she knew who it was. It was Edward. Instantly, she looked up at him, catching him slightly off guard when out of nowhere four rocks lunged at him. He ducked before they could hit him; Bella sat there in shock. Where had the rocks even come from?

"Are you ok?" She asked, worried he may have gotten hurt and somehow it could've been her fault.

_She's sitting here, clearly in pain and she's worried about my well being...she's so selfless..._she heard.

"I'm ok, thank you," he assured her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..." he said, trying to decide if it was better for him to stay or go.

"It's ok...you didn't know anyone was here," she told him as she attempted to wipe away her tears. As he stood before her, he was able to try and pick up on her thoughts..pick up her scent but he got nothing. All he could do was take in her pale complexion, her deep brown eyes, her long brown hair and her slightly melodic voice.

_She has to be human...her heart is beng for it to not be true..._Bella heard these thoughts. She heard everything but the one thing he had taken note of; she didn't hear his heart. How was that possible?

"I could leave you alone if you'd like..." Edward offered though it was the last thing he wanted.

"You can stay...I'll go," Bella told him.

"Dont' be ridiculous...you were here first.." he said as he started to turn to leave.

"Wait...there's more than enough room for the both of us, wouldn't you agree?" she quickly said, not wanting him to leave her. He nodded his head in agreement and made his way closer to her on the bridge but something kept him from taking a seat directly next to her. The farthest he could get was on the top step of the stairs.

"I don't bite," she teased when she noticed the slight distance he was keeping from her. " you can move closer.."

"I'm sure you don't..." Edward smiled. "This seat is fine though"he told her, pissed that he couldn't move closer.

"You stuck too?" Bella asked after hearing his the annoyance in his thoughts about not being able to sit where he wanted.

"How'd you know?" he knew he had to keep up pretenses but for some reason, he didn't want to with her. He wanted her to know everything and accept him for who he was, even if it was a monster.

"I'm stuck too," she told him.

"Why is that?" he asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Your guess would be just as good as mine," she said, still not understanding what would be keeping her from crossing the bridge completely. "I'm Bella by the way.." She extended her hand out to introduce herself.

"Edward Cullen," he replied even though he already knew she knew his name; he just didn't know how. Edward was hesitant about shaking her hand, fearing his cold skin would send Bella running for the hills. She waited patiently for him to shake her hand but nothing happened. Deciding to take the initiative-while not knowing where her confidence came from-she reached her hand out as best she could and took his hand in hers. Instantly, Edward froze, as did Bella. Not because his hand may have been a colder temperature than normal but because of the surge of electricity each felt the moment their hands met. Bella never noticed his cold temperature because well, there was no cold when she touched him. His hands were rather warm.

_Why isn't she running.._Edward thought. Her brows furrowed in confusion; why would she run? She'd waited years for a moment like this...to be with him...to know him..

"What is it?" he asked, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"You seem so..." Bella paused, searching for words.

"Cold?" he asked, dredding her response.

"No..I was going for tense...like you expect me to run away and you're just waiting for it," she corrected, surprising him. that's exactly what he had been thinking.

"My hand's are not too cold for you?" he asked, curious.

"No," Bella admitted. "It's quite warm, which isn't what I had expected. Most people have cold hands in this weather." It was normal for Bella's hands to have a slightly cooler tempterature though she never knew why. She was rarely effected by the weather and rarely ever got sick.

"I could say the same to you," he told her, raising his eyebrow. He was giivng away too much without even realizing it.

"Believe me, if I knew why that was, I'd probably tell you," she told him, surprised by how true her statement was. She had ust officially met him after not seeing him for years. She felt connected to him somehow though...she trusted him without question. "You may hear this often, but you seem very familiar," Edward froze once again just as he took his hand away. This is what he was afraid of. That he-without realizing-exposed what he really was whiile putting his family at risk.

_Oh no...what have I done..._he thought. He couldn't believe how wreckless he had been.

"I do get that a lot...then again," he paused. "Didn't I just see you at the school not too long ago?" he asked, playing it off, hoping she was buying it. But Bella knew he was lying and she hated that. Sure, she understood keeping secrets but he could read minds...He could help her undestand what she's now going through..couldn't he?

"I was there, yea," she told him. "I was just checking out the school. I didn't stick around that long though," she was nervous. He knew what happened; she could see in his mind he was trying to make sense out of the situation. He couldn't figure out if she had been responsible for what happened to Jasper or not...

_Why can't I read her mind..._it was ineresting to say the least. No one had ever been silent to him before.

"You couldn't be him though," she said, even though she knew for a fact that it was him. She'd know him anywhere.

"Who?" Edward asked, suddenly confused.

"The guy you remind me of," Bella reminded him.

"Oh right," he said. "What was his name?"

"I never knew his name," Bella admitted. "I'd only seen him once when I was younger."

_i thougth she was new to Forks..._Edward mused though remembered when he and his family passed through Forks years ago. It wasn't a long trip and they had gone unseen or so he thought.

"I came to Forks to visit my Grams a few years back. This is my first time back since then," she told him, more inending to answering his thoughts. "Anyway, I'd know him anywhere..but you two couldn't possible be the same person. It's mean you never aged," she knew he never aged. She knew it was him. She just didn't know how that was possible, she just knew it was.

_She can't know...can she? Why isn't she running?_ Edward's mind swarmed with questions. He wasn't used to feeling so confused and worried in all his existence.

"That wouldn't be possible," he finally answered, chuckling; a poor attempt to brush off the situation.

"I think anything's possible," Bella continued. How could she not think that considerin everything she's able to do. It'd be completely contrradictory to everything she is. "Don't you?"

"Not really..." he lied. Bella sat and process his lack of belief in the supernatural. She knew he could read minds at the least so wouldn't that alone make him a believer. And how could he be the same guy...obviously he wouldn't flat out admit it. He clearly didn't trust her. They had just met technically.

"I should go," Bella said suddenly. She had enough lying for one day but Edward did not want to let her go. He wanted to know more about her. He had to.

"Do you have other plans?" he asked, disappointed.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind," she explained. His thoughts were starting to get louder than before and it was giving her a headache. She had to learn to control this.

"Well, I could keep you company...you won't even know I'm here..."he promised. Little did he know, Bella could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

"I'll stay, but you don't have to keep quiet," she told him. She'd rather have him busy in conversation than hear his self loathing thoughts.

"Okay," he smiled. "So you just moved here?"

"A month ago," she told him, not second guessing how open she should or shouldn't be.

"But you don't go to the school?"he asked, confused.

"No, I want to though," Bella confessed. She missed going to public school.

"Why aren't you?" It made no sense...why wouldn't she be in school..

"Grams says it's not safe,"she explained. "She says a lot of things." Bella still couldn't believe her Grams lied to her.

"What's so dangerous?" Edward laughed, though he instantly thought of himself; something Bella picked up on. "Sure, some people like to bully others but they mostly act out of self pity...it's not too bad in Forks though. Typical teenage idioacy."

"Oh I know that well," Bella told him. "What was my problem before I moved here."

"I find that rather hard to believe," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Believe it," she chuckled. "People just didn't understand why someone would prefer being alone."

"So you're not the social type..." Edward concluded aloud, though he meant it more for himself.

"No, I prefer to keep to myself." It came naturally for her. She'd had weird occurances throughout her entire life; it seemed obvoius to avoid people at all costs for their safety and hers.

"I can relate-asie from spending time with my family , I prefer being alone," Edward told her, still surprised she prefered to be alone.

_Wow...she's so beautiful.._Bella heard his thoughts and couldn't help but blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked, intrigued. He enjoyed seeing a faint shade of red on her cheeks.

"No one's ever called me beautiful before," she admitted. "Thank you."

"What?" he asked, taken back. He hadn't said that aloud. It was then, at that thought, that Bella realized her mistake. She had gotten so caught up in the moment that she slipped.

"Nothing," he said quickly and stood from her seat.

"No...I didn't say that out loud, I thought it," Edward stood as well, refusing to let this go.

"I should go," she turned to leave, kicking hself for being so wreckless.

"Bella don't," Edward said, unable to move forward from where he stood. "You read my mind...didn't you?" He needed to know. He head never come across another mind readed and now, the one person who intrigued him more than anyone else, had his ability.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."Bella said, trying ot figure out how to get of there and fast.

_Bella, you don't have to be afraid...you can trust me..._He thought to her. She stood, trying to figure out if she could in fact trust him with this or not. He could help her, couldn't he? If her grandmother wouldn't, maybe he could...

_I know I have no right to ask for your trust...but I am. Trust me..._he thought to her once more.

"I want to trust you." she finally said, giving herself up. But before either of them could say anything, Bella realized they were no longer alone in the meadow. In the far right corner of the meadow stood Jasper. Edward turned back to see what had caught Bella's attention and stood there, taken back. He hadn't been able to hear Jasper approach...

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Edward demanded, instinctively taking a protective stance in front of Bella even though he wasn't directly in front of her.

"I tracked you," he replied, glaring at Bella. "I knew what the two of you were doing. Trying to deter me. I knew you'd find her; she may not have a traceable scent, but you do Edward. You led me right to her."

"Jasper, she's not a threat," Edward insisted. "Get out of here before things get out of control."

"I don't know why you're so protective of someone you don't even know Edward," Jasper went off. "I can feel the feelings you have developing for her; this is why you're so blind. You've put us at risk and if you won't take care of it, I will."

"What's going on?" Bella asked Edward from where she stood, though she heard through Edward's thoughts how dangerous things were about to become. He warned her through his mind that she may be scared by what she sees and hoped she wouldn't lose any trust in him she may have developed. He only wanted to protect her from his brother who had jumped too quickly on thinking she was a threat.

"I'm not buying your innocent act," Jasper told her. "I'm going to get her one way or another Edward."

"You'll have to go through me first." Edward growled.

"As you wish," Jasper said and within a second, he lunged at Edward, sending him flying forwards through the air. That slight distance was enough for Jasper to get to Bella and eliminate the threat. He charged at her but she did not move. She stood there, fascinated in what had just happened. Their strength...their speed...just like hers. She was too fixated into what was happening she didn't notice she was now the target. But just as he reached the bridge, he flew back, breaking three trees on his journey.

What just happened? Bella thought...

**A/N: So, any thoughts? I tried bringing more development into her abilities seeing as how they will continue growing closer to her thoughts on Jasper showing up?...reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella stood wide eyed, taking in the scene before her. She watched, in strange calmness as Jasper's body shattered three trees in his path as he was lunged backwards. She couldn't get her mind around it...the strength he must have to be able to take out whole trees like that wasn't possible. Yet here it was, happening before her just like it had at the school. Only difference between the two incidents proved to be that at the school, she had caused it. This time...she couldn't figure out what threw him back. As fascinating as it all seemed, Bella was overwhelmed. They had moved so fast...they were so strong..just like her. In some way...a way she hadn't known...they were all connected. She sat down as the thoughts crawled into her mind, not sure what to make sense of first and if she could make sense of them at all.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as he rushed over to her, though as he attempted to go past the first step, something threw him back as well. Something...a shield of some sort was keeping him from passing.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she tried to rush over to him. She too was blocked from getting off the bridge; the middle was as far as she could go though nothing pushed her back. It simply kept her in her place. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried he may have gotten hurt when he was thrown back. Edward was on his feet and at the top of the stairs instantly, no longer worrying of the risk of exposure. What she had just witnessed spoke for itself; he knew that.

"I am, you needn't worry about me," he told her. _Bella, did you do that?_ He silently asked her. She shook her head no; she had no idea what was causing the commotion. Shuffling sounds came from the trees as Jasper emerged back into the meadow, even more furious than he had been before.

"I don't know how you did that, but I will get to you one way or another," he promised as he glared at her. _Edward, she is a threat. Whatever just happened speaks for itself. How can you be so blind?_ Jasper silently addressed Edward, obviously not knowing that Bella could hear him too.

"Ok, seriously!" Bella exclaimed, taking both Jasper and Edward by surprise. She looked directly at Jasper, no longer caring to keep her secrets from them. She knew of all people to understand and help her, Edward could and if Jasper came around, he could too. Bella was sure of it. "You just tried to attack me and even plotted ways of killing before at the school and you have the nerve to label me a threat? Clearly you are the one who is blind!" Jasper stood, beside himself while Edward couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. He wasn't sure how she would respond to the events that had just transpired so seeing her perfectly calm, with attitude to boot was fascinating. He liked this side of her.

"She does have a point Jasper," Edward agreed. "If anyone is a threat here, it'd be you." Jasper stared at her, ignoring Edward's remark.

"I don't know what games you are playing at girl, but you will not confuse me like you are confusing Edward," Jasper declared, refusing to see reason.

"Is he always this friendly?" Bella asked Edward, who chuckled before putting his direct focus on Jasper.

"Jasper, listen to me for once. We all thought of the possible risk of exposure with Bella," Jasper scoffed at the sound of her name but Edward continued. "This is why we split up, without you. We needed answers rather than jump to the conclusion that she knew. You're being irrational; you're not thinking logically. Look at the facts here...the fact is she knew nothing. Quite the contrary, she has a lot more in common with us than we thought..."

"I agree with Edward," Bella spoke up. "You are being fairly unreasonable...but don't listen to me. I'm just the threat."

_Edward...how else would she have known who you were..._Jasper questioned.

"I could answer that!" Bella exclaimed, taking it upon herself to respond. "I have you to thank for that." she told Jasper. Afterall, he had been the first to address Edward by name.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Edward asked. He now knew she could in fact read minds but what did Jasper have to do with anything?

"Back at the school when the three of you noticed me, Jasper addressed you by name when he first became concerned I knew something about you," she told him.

"Bella...you were far away, how couldn't have heard us," Edward told her. _And those thoughts weren't verbal._

"I heard you all loud and clear," she declared.

_Supernatural hearing...that of a vampire..impossible. She's not one of us...Her heart beats..._she heard from Jasper. Immediately, Edward darted his eyes at Jasper. He knew Bella would hear Jasper refer to vampires; he had just given them up.

"Vampire?" Bella asked, surprised and intrigued by Jasper's thoughts.

"She knows!" Jasper growled. "And you tried telling me I was jumping to conclusions." Without hesitation, Jasper once again lunged for Bella, only to be thrown back.

"If you really want to keep something from me, you might want to not think it while I'm around," Bella told him, crossing her arms. "And while you're at it, stop trying to attack me. Clearly that's not getting you anywhere!" Jasper lay perched on his elbows on the ground, looking over at Edward.

_Edward, is she implying she can read my mind..._he silently asked.

"Yes I can read your mind and I would appreciate being acknowledged too! I may be able a lot of things unexplainable but invisible is not one of them!" she exclaimed. if he suspected she could hear him, would it not be safe to assume she heard him question Edward about it in his mind?

"You can hear me..."Jasper mused aloud, finally looking at Bella who nodded in response. "So I'm now the reason you know something you should not." Jasper felt like an idiot. He'd taken his assumptions way too far and only ended up causing what he tried to prevent. Edward had even tried to warn him, help him see reason but he wouldn't. "Edward...I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Jasper," Edward shook his head, not wanting to listen.

"Of course," Jasper replied. "Miss, I'm awfully sorry for my irrational behavior. I assure you, it will never happen again. I assumed you know something about our family that would put us at risk and as a result, I ended up helping you acquire that knowledge,"Jasper looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself. It was dangerous and forbidden for a human to know of the vampire existence.

"It's Bella and I'm sorry for pushing you back into the wall back at the school..."she replied. "I still have no idea how I did that...but I am sorry."

"I assure you, you didn't hurt me. You simply took me by surprise," he assured her.

"So vampires?" Bella asked, wanting to know more.

"Vampires, I'm afraid," Jasper breathed out, shaking his head in how wreckless he had been.

"They're real?"she questioned...

"Yes, we are..."he answered.

"So then are they myths true? You can't go out in the sunlight..you drink human blood...sleep in coffins...?" she mused. Somehow she felt this was exactly what she had been searching for; the answers she had spent her entire life searching for. Both Jasper and Edward laughed at her take on vampires._ I wonder why she's so interested...why isn't she running scared..._Jasper thought to himself but Bella did not comment on his thoughts. She just wanted answers.

"We can go out into the sunlight," Edward chuckled. "It won't kill us; for exposure reasons we stay away from it when others are around. As for blood...most of our kind do drink human blood. However, my family and I survive on the blood of animals. Think of us as vegetarians, if you will. And coffins? Really Bella?"

"What? It's the myths feeding people with false information," she shrugged her shoulders. "What about the speed and strength...?"

"You caught on to that?" Jasper asked, though it was obvious she had.

"It was kind of hard to miss," she laughed.

"It's part of being a vampire," Jasper explained. "We're naturally built to be hunters. The speed, the strength, the heightened senses...all part of allowing us to do what comes natural to us." Bella sat in silence, taking in all the new information. She recalled both their thoughts at one point...she was human, her heart was beating, yet so much of what they were built for, she could do. Not one memory from her childhood did she not have heightened senses and unnatural speed and strength. She was born with those abilities..

"Bella..what are you thinking?" Edward asked. She heard him but she had been so deep in thought she did not answer right away.

_I can't understand her emotions Edward...she's overwhelmed, yes but there's more to it. _She heard Jasper's thoughts.

"I'm just trying to figure it out," she told them, feeling she could trust them with her secret. Afterall, they had bascially confessed to being vampires.

"How vampires could be real?" Jasper asked, attempting to figure out where her mind was.

"No...not that," she told him, shaking her head. "Those abilities..the speed, the strength..heightened senses...only vampires are built for that, right?"

"Right...why?" Edward questioned, curious as to where she was taking this.

"And there's no chance a human is capable of such extraordinary abilities?" she pressed, ignoring his questions.

"None. We were once human Bella," Jasper explained. "During the change, our bodies are transformed with the venom into something far more powerful than you could imagine. Our hearts no longer beat and very few of us come into this new world with abilities."

"And to clarily, vampires have no heart beat," she confirmed.

"Correct," Jasper told her.

"Why do you ask?" Edward asked again. She quickly stood up from her seat and began pacing. If it wasn't possible for a human to have those abilities...then how did she?

"Because I am." she told them.

"You are what?" they both asked.

"I am capable of those things," she explained. "I have been since I was born. You're telling me it's not possible for a human to possess vampiristic qualities then please tell me, how is it I can run as fast as you...have strength as powerful as yours...and hear and seeso distinctly at large radii...how is it I can do all of that and have a heart beat like both of you have made a point to catch when my abilities caught you by surprise.."

"It's not possible for a human..." Jasper said again.

"Then what am I?" Neither Jasper, nor Edward could think of an answer for Bella. If she was serious and she was capable of what she told them, then it made nothing made sense. They had never heard of any case of a human being capable of what Bella was; her question made sense. What was she if not human?

_Bella, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this..._Edward tried to comfort her, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"And what explanation could there possibly be?" Bella exclaimed. "I'm not a vampire, that's for sure. I was born...I was never bitten by a vampire and changed into what I am now. And the one person who can give me answers is the same person whose been lying to me my entire life!" Bella found herself back on the floor of the bridge, unable to hold herself up. This truly was too much for her.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as he attempted to soothe Bella with his ability. She felt too strongly about everything for it to have worked.

"I mean my Grams knows. She has to know something if she's secretly thinking about how excited she is that I'm already so powerful and it hasn't even reach my sixteenth birthday!" Bella told them. " 'I'm sworn to secracy" she thinks...as though I can't read her mind!"

_And your parents? _Edward silently asked.

"I never knew my parents," Bella answered. "To this day I know nothing about them...I heard in Grams's thoughts as I ran off something about it being my father's fault and some prophecy needing to come true. Obviously I have no idea what she means."

_Edward...this is none of our business but with her permission we could help her search for answers. Carlisle's library is filled with historic books and legends; I'm sure something there will at least lead us in some sort of direction..._

"You'd really help me?" Bella asked, intending her question at Jasper but kept her gaze on Edward.

"I'd do everything within my power to help you Bella," Edward told her, both almost completely forgetting Jasper was even there. _I don't care how long it takes...I will help you find what you are looking for._

"I'd hug you but something is keeping me from moving passed this spot on the bridge..." she smiled at him, thankful that he had come back into her life. The depth of her feelings for him were still unknown to him; she feared they would not be returned especially after only knowing her the one day. She was inlove with him more now that she ever had been before...dealing with such strongs emotions was something she wasn't prepared for. Not when he was right in front of her.

"When is your sixteenth birthday Bella?" Edward asked aloud.

"Next week, why?" she told him.

"Because from what you told us about your Grams's thoughts...she's waiting for something big to happen on that day. We'll have a week to get some answers for you...I just hope we're successful," he smirked at her. This meant he would get to see her again.

_She's been gone too long...she can't have gone passed that bridge. I know something is there..._Bella and Edward both turned towards the direction which led to Bella's cottage as soon as they heard the strange thoughts beginning to fill the meadow.

"Oh no, I've got to go," Bella told them. "You guys have to get out of here..."

"Why, what's going on?" Jasper asked, standing up from the ground. He couldn't sense any immediate danger.

"My Grams is searching for me...I've been gone too long," she told him quickly. "You have to go. She can't see you here!"

"Bella...will you be back tomorrow?" Edward asked. She looked at him, thinking if it would be possible. There really was no staying away from him at this point...who was she kidding.

"I'll try my best to be here," she promised, smiling at him. With one tug on Edward's arm by Jasper, they both took off into the woods. Had they waited another moment, her grandmother would have stumbled upon her granddaughter associating with two vampires...who, as far as her grandmother was concerned, were a threat to her. They were the very thing Bella needed to be protected from...tellling Bella the truth about her life would be difficult. Her grandmother knew it. But it was imperative that Bella understood the Volturri were dangerous. Afterall, on her sixteenth birthday she would no longer be cloaked from them and they would come for her. Her grandmother just hoped she'd be strong enough to fight them as the prophecy predicted...

**A/N: So, only after posting the last chapter did I notice all the horrendous typos! I haven't read this over either so I'll apologize now for any mistake you all have to deal with...but, any thoughts on the chapter? reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Jasper and Edward to reach the school where Edward had left his Volvo. Bella was all he could think about; her beautiful eyes, flawless smooth skin, her faint blush,everything about her was pulling him in. Ther was no escaping the feelings he had so quickly developed for her. But what intrigued him the most was how a fragile human girl could possess such extraordinary power.

_Edward..._Jasper thought to him as they got in the car and headed back home. Edward slightly turned his head towards asper, informing him he had his attention.

_Could you possibly get a hold of your emotions?..._Jasper asked.

"Sorry," he said, truly not intending for Jasper to have to deal with his emotions which he simply could not control. He couldn't understand how his feelings had already grown so immensely. "I don't know why but I feel such strong feelngs toward Bella...I don't understand it."

_Believe me, I can tell_...Jasper smirked. _I am sorry for jumping to conclusions...I hope you could forgive me too..._

"Your intentions were pure. You were trying to protect us, I understand," Edawrd assured him. "But I warn you now, don't let that happen again. I won't let you get away with it easily."

_Keep telling yourself that..._Jasper retorted. "You think we'll find something to help Bella?" Jasper finally spoke aloud.

"I hope so. I promised I'd do everything I could to help her and I fully intend on keeping that promise." Edward told him. He was determined not to let Bella down.

"Carlisle may know something ...we could always go to him about this,"Jasper offered, knowing Edward's hesitation about informing the others. But if Bella really needed their help, they all needed to know.

"You're right...it'll be for the best,"Edward admitted.

The rest of the ride remained silent. It wasn't until the two walked into the house did the commotion start. Jasper and Edward were greeted by an enraged Alice, ready to explode and not caring which of them would be first. She was on a mission.

_You are both dead!_ She screamed at Edward, who had anticipated her next move and had ducked out of the way when she lunged at him. Jasper, however, wasn't as quick and ended up being thrown back out the front door.

"Alice, what is wrong with you?" Jasper asked as he managed to get out from under her grip. "And why is it I am the one who is constantly being thrown back?"

"Do either of you know what hell I've been through the past three hours?" she yelled at them, placing her hands on her hips.

"Clearly we don't," Edward answered. "Care to explain?"

"Three hours ago both of your futures disappeared! I had no idea wehre you were or if you were even alive!" she shouted before she turned to Jasper. "Where the hell were you and don't you dare try to control my emotions Jasper!"

"Edward found the girl, Bella," Jasper told her. "We were with her."

"Damn it!" Alice shouted and turned to go back into the house, collapsing onto the couch.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned as he and Edward followed her into the house.

"I can't see her in my visions! That's obviously why I couldn't see either of you! Being with her clouds you from my sight! Don't you ever do that to me again Jasper!" she exclaimed. He simply took her into his arms, comforting her until she finally settled down. A few minutes later, Alice stood and charged over to Edward, slapping him. She didn' tcare that it didn't hurt him; it still got the point across.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

"I can't belive you found her and I didn't! I searched everywhere!" she exclaimed. "What's she like?"

"She's incredible," Edward told her, chuckling at her sudden change in attitude. He made his way over to the couch to continue informing her. Alice followed in suit and sat cross legged across from him, waiting impatiently.

"Well, go on," Alice pushed. "I want to know everything!"

"Well, she didn't know anything about our kind," Edward started.

"See, i told you she's not a threat!" Alice exclaimed, directly her comment to Jasper.

"Yes, you did," he told her. "You both did."

"She does know now though," Edward added.

"What? How?" Alice whined.

"Jasper." Edward told her. "He wasn't as convinced she wasn't a threat when he first found me with her."

"You didn't..." she gasped, looking at Jasper who was now looking down in shame. "Now I'll never know her! Jasper how could you!" Alice complained.

"He never got to her...something on that bridge threw him back," Edward continued. "It took a lot of convincing and a lot of back talk from Bella before he realized she wasn't a threat."

"Back talk?" Alice questioned.

"It seems Bella didn't appreciate me only addressing Edward as I questioned him through my thoughts...she wanted to be included," Jasper explained. "Claims I was being rude."

"Wait...through your thoughts?" Alice asked.

"She could read his mind," Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh another mind reader!" Alice exclaimed, getting excited. "That's incredible! Oh! Does that mean she actually did have something to do with what happened at the school?" The idea of finding someone outside of their family-a human, no less-who could relate so easily to them fascinated her. She wanted to know more about Bella...she was sure they'd be great friends.

"She did, unintentionally, but she did." Edward confirmed.

"So how'd she take it?" Alice asked.

"Very well actually," Edward answerd. "Only curious about one thing though...she, well I should say we, are curious as to how it's possible for a human to possess the enhanced qualities vampires do.."

"We came back to help with the research...she seems to be in the dark about everything going on with her," Jasper added.

"Wait, are you trying to say she can do everyting we can as vampires?" Alice questioned, trying to see herself how that was even possible.

"Yes," Edward told her.

"That's incredible...impossible but I don't even care!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's start right away! I want to help too!"

"Starting now is a great idea," Edward said, getting up. "You two check the books here while I go stop by the hospital. Maybe Carlisle picked up on a few things through the years that could be of assitance with this..."

"Good luck," Jasper told him as he and Alice headed off towards the house library.

"You too," Edward told them and headed out towards his car.

Edward sat impatiently in Carlisle's office as the nurses staff paged him. As Edward sat waiting, thoughts of Bella entered his mind. He wondered what she was doing, how she was feelings, if she was thinking of him. He wanted it to be the next morning so that he could see her but obviously that wasn't possible. He just wanted to be with her, see her, hold her. His thoughts were irrational but they were as clear as day. In mere hours, Edward had fallen in love with Bella though he doubted she could ever feel the same towards him, a souless monster.

"Edward," Carlisle said as he entered the office, surprised to see him there. "Is everything alright son?" _Is anyone hurt..are you hurt?_

"No, we're all fine," Edward assured him.

"Arlight, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked as he closed the door and made his way over to his desk. He was relieved to know nothing terrible had happened.

" I was wondering if I could ask you something..." Edward told him. _Of course, ask me anything..._Carlisle instantly told him.

"Would it be possible for a human to possess vampiristic qualities?"

"I'm not sure I understand..."Carlisle admitted.

"Our strength..our speed..our heightened sense...would it be possible for a human to possess all those things?" Edward pressed.

"It shouldn't be possible..."_ The Volturi stopped that..didn't they?_ Carlisle thought to himself, though his thoughts were not safe with Edward in the room with him.

"Carlisle, how are the Volturi involved here? You thought of them almost instantly," Edward questioned.

"It's nothing worth mentioned, I'm sure," Carlisle told him. there was no way the situation he thouht of applied now; it was centuries ago.

"Perhaps it's not, but I need to know nonetheless Carlisle," Edward answered. "It's important to me."

"Very well," Carlisle started, reluctant to be divulging such information. "As you know, centuries ago I spendt some time with the Volturi. One day in particular, a nomad name Xavier arrived requesting an audience with the guard claiming he had made a fascinating discovery with our kind. Of course the Volturi were intrigued and brought him in right away."

"What was the discovery?" Edward interjected.

" A new breed of vampires. Hybrids," Carlisle told him. "He discovered, through a personal experience, the possibility of breeding half human, half vampire children with human women. Of course, the entire gestation period is accelerated and unnatural, it was impossible for the women to survive the birth. His interest was to create an army and take over society, with the help of the Volturi. Hoewver, they viewed this as a potential threat and killed him before he could continue with his plan."

"What happened to the child he had already created?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi immediately seeked out the child and eliminated it before they could fully understand its developement. Once that was taken care of, they all assumed everything could go back to how it was," Carlisle answered.

"And you don't think it's possible he shared his plan with others before the Volturi could destroy him?" Edward pressed. The idea of a half human, half vampire child wasn't possible..was it...?

"It's possible...Aro read his thoughts but spoke of his finding with no one. It was rumored, however, that about seventeen years ago another nomad planned on taking over Xavier's plans and succeeded. The Volturi found him, of course but were unable to find the woman he had chosen. They've been serarching for years but to no avail," Carlisle told him. "Which is why they claim it to be rumor."

"Why continue searching then if they've continuously failed?" Bella..Edward thought...she had to be this child the Volturi was searching for. But could she really not know what she is? Was that even possible for her to not know?

"Again, that's Aro's hidden agenda," Carlisle informed him. "There was something specific about that woman...about the child she would bring into the world that had Aro particularly fearful...some prophecy he wants to ensure does not come true..."

"What's to fear though?' Edward asked. "The woman is human; she is clearly not a threat..."

"What I heard is she was a powerful witch, prophesized to bring forth a child to this world who is of extraordinary power. Power that neither world could even imagine..." Carlisle told him. "If this prophecy were to be true and this child did exist...she could very well end the Volturi's reign over our world and bring proper order."

"Carlisle...if this is true, what would they do if they found the child?" Edward feared the worst. He was almost certain Bella was the child in the prophecy; it suddenly made sense why her grandmother was trying to keep her safe. If the Volturi was out looking for her and she didn't know; they'd kill her.

"Aro's orders were to eliminate the threat on sight," Carlisle answered. _Edward, what's going on? Why the sudden interest in the Volturi and hybrids.._

"Carlisle...do you view this child as a threat like the Volturi does?" Edward pressed, refusing to answer his questions. He had to protect Bella. He'd do anything to keep her safe.

"Of course not!" Carlisle answered, taken back by Edward's sudden anger. "I respect the Volturi position they have claimed in our world but I do not agree with the way they seek justice. They've abused their own system. If this prophecy were true, I would not stop it. I'd fight to ensure the child was safe from them..."

"So you would protect her, no matter the consequence?"

"I would. The Volturi fear anything that potentially challenges their power in our world; anything they do not understand, they eliminate and label a threat," Carlisle told him. _Edward, you said her...the child lives? Are you implying the rumors are true..as is the prophecy I have told you about? _

"Carlisle...you have to understand I knew nothing about this when I came to you. I came seeking answers for a girl I met today who possess extraordinary gifts; gifts she does not even understand. I don't know about any prophecy...but I fully believe, now after hearing what you've said, that Bella is the girl the Volturi has been searching for. It's the only explanation for why she possess qualities that of a vampire," Edward confessed, trying to figure out how to protect her from the Volturi; it would be impossible.

"This is incredible," Carlisle exclaimed. He could learn so much about a new breed of vampires; information the Volturi were too blind to want to learn. " What is she like?"

"She has abilities, though I'm starting to think she never knew she even had them. Two I'm certain of are mind reading and telepathy but I'm not the one to give you these answers Carlisle," Edward told him. "I need to keep her safe. If the Volturi are after her, I have to find a way to protect her...stall them..something!" Carlisle looked at Edward for a few moments, studying him.

"You seem to be very taken with this girl," Carlisle noted.

"I am," Edward admitted as he stood to leave. "I'm sure you'll think I've lost my mind if you knew just how much I felt for this girl already."

"You're in love with her," Carlisle stating, already knowing the answer.

"I am...I've only spent a few hours with her and I'm seeing her in the morning by the bridge in the woods but I can't wait that long. I want to be with her; I can't get her out of my mind..." Edward admitted.

"Edward, what you've just described to me is a bond between mates. Perhaps she is your soulmate," Carlisle thought aloud.

"If only that were true," Edward shrugged. "I have to go. I need to figure out a way to protect her. I'll call Jasper and Alice, give them the heads up."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "I think we should arrange a family meeting; let everyone know what's going on and come up with a plan to protect Bella. If you're able to, bring her to the house. We'll protect her best if we can keep a good eye on her."

"Will do," Edward told him. "I'll head over to the bridge tonight and wait for her until morning. There's something on there...a shield of some sort keeping either of us from getting to each other, though I have my suspicions as to why. I'll meet everyone tomorrow night to discuss this." Edward headed out the door but turned back for one more moment. "Thank you," he told Carlisle and left to go to the bridge.

There was so much to process once Edward arrived at the bridge. Worry over Bella's safety was now his top priority. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions about her being the child from the prophecy but everything seemed to make perfect sense. It explained, to the tee, why she was able to move, hear, see, like a vampire. Then again, there was more to her than being half vampire. Carlisle told him the woman from seventeen years ago was a powerful witch...so that would also make Bella part witch; powerful beyond anyone's imagination according to the prophecy. No wonder Aro feared it coming true. Bella could very well destroy him.

The possibility of them being soulmated also crossed his mind. He wanted Bella to be his soulmate. He wanted her to be with him. He wanted to protect her but feared failing her. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her. But what if they could be together...what would that mean for them? What were the rules for Bella, the half human, half vampire, half witch...no one knew.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Edward attempted to formulate a plan to keep her safe. Though the closer it came to early morning-the time Bella would meet him-he grew anxious. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Time continued to pass just as quickly as the morning came and Bella hadn't arrived. Come night fall, Edward was sure Bella was introuble. She would've been there to meet him, he was sure of it. Not one doubt entered his mind. He needed to get to her. He ran up that bridge, hoping the shield would not stand in his way, but just as the day before, he was sent flying back. He couldn't get passed the bridge. He couldn't get to Bella. He couldn't save her.

**A/N: So, there it is...the next chapter will be along right after this one. They were written together. Any thoughts on what Carlisle revealed? .. reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella watched as Edward and Jasper fled the scene, hoping her grandmother wouldn't suspect anything. She couldn't believe what she had just learned. Vampires were real. Not once in Bella's entire life had she suspected such a world ever existed despite how unusual she was as a human. But now, Bella questioned if she was human at all. Her speed, her strength, her heightened senses-all of which embodied a vampire yet somehow described her so perfectly. She couldn't be a vampire, though she heard both their thoughts loud and clear. Her heart was beating. No matter how faint it sounded to them or how fast paced, it was still beating. So if her heart was beating and she had vampiristic qualities...what did that make her?

"Bella?" she heard her grandmother call out in search for her. _I can't belive she ran off like that! I knew she wouldn't be safe out here alone..._Bella heard what she assumed were her grandmother's thoughts; she was getting closer. Bella stood from the bridge and headed towards her grandmother's direction, thinking whether or not she should mention her new friends and discovery. She wanted to. She wanted to demand the truth and answers to her questions but she kenw it woulnd't happen. Like every other time, her grandmother would lie to her.

"Bella, there you are!" her grandmother exclaimed as she saw Bella approach her.

"Here I am." Bella simply said, uninterested in conversing with her.

"What happened!" her grandmother demanded. _She better tell me the truth..._Bella wanted to laugh when she heard the thought. She was expected to tell the truth yet her grandmother could openly lie whenever she wanted?

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, crossing her arms.

"Someone was here with you, Bella." her grandmother stated matter of factly. "What happened!"_She's not hurt...it worked..._

"Nothing happened, no one was here but me!" Bella told her. "Why can't I cross that bridge?"

"Of course you can cross the bridge," her grandmother lied. "Don't be ridiculous."_She can't know...she won't understand. I had to protect her..._

"Grams, the lying bit is really starting to get old," Bella said as she started to head back to the cottage.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" her grandmother scolded as she walked after Bella, taking her by the shoulder to turn her around. But Bella was too strong and the gesture went unnoticed. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" _I've had it. If she wants to be this way, she leaves me no choice..._Bella stopped when she heard the last thought and turned around.

"What only choice am I now leaving you with Grams?" Bella asked, clearly angry. "I've told you already, I know what you're thinking. I know you had something to do with that bridge...how'd you keep me from crossing? That didn't happen when I left earlier...what's so different now?"

"What's different now is that I realized you have no sense of self preservation and after all we've done for you...still are doing to keep you safe, you've left me with no choice. You won't tell me who was here, that's fine. But without me, whoever it was could've killed you. Lord knows they tried! I've had enough of this Bella. I am your grandmother. You listen to me, not the other way around!" her grandmother yelled, realizing she was giving away too much. _I don't care if she knows anymore. She won't leave the cottage..._Bella froze. She couldn't keep her from leaving! The moment Bella heard that thought, Bella instantly thought of Edward. She promised him she'd meet him at the bridge. She had to see him again. He was trying to help her...There was no way her grandmother could physically keep her locked in that cottage. she was supposed to be safe, yet her own grandmother was now her enemy.

"You can't keep me from leaving!" Bella said, confidnet she'd get out one way or another.

"That, my dea is where you are wrong." her grandmother replied. "If you want to act so careless, fine. But as long as I am able to, I will make sure you are safe." _In time..she'll see.._

"See what!" Bella questioned.

"What?"

"I heard you...you said in time I'll see...see what?" Once again, Bella pressed for answers.

"Oh honestly Bella, this imagination of yours is getting out of control! You can't read minds!" her grandmother scolded, regretting every minute of telling her lies. She knew how terrible she sounded...she fought so hard against it for years, but it was pointless, especially now that Bella was living with her. She was bound to hiding the truth from Bella. It was to keep her safe.

"How can you be so cruel?" Bella cried. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What continue lying to me?"

"Bella, I've heard enough of this. Go back to the cottage. Now!" She needed Bella to listen to her just this once. The sooner Bella was inside the sooner she could ensure Bella could not leave. Frustrated and hurt, Bella turned and ran back to the cottage, locking her bedroom door behind her once she was inside. This was the perfect opportunity for her grandmother to bind Bella to the cottage.

All night, the only thing Bella could think about as she lay in her bed was Edward. She thought of the first time she had seen him in the woods as a little girl...how she spent years yearning for an opportunity to see him again...to finally tell him when she first saw him...She wanted to see him, she wanted to be able to get passed that bridge and be with him but what she couldn't understand was where her feelings were coming from. Yes, she'd spent years imagining him as the perfect guy for her. But now, having seen him her feelings were undeniably strong. She didn't know she could fall for him so quickly but she had. Eventually Bella drifted off to sleep, dreaming her first dream since she had arrived in Forks a month ago with Edward starring the leading role.

The light of the sun shown brightly through Bella's window that next morning, falsly indicating to her that it would be a good day. She jumped out of bed, hurrying to get read so she culd go see Edward. Bella felt refreshed and ready to face the day. When she'd see Edward, she hoped he would come with some answers..anything that could shed light on her situation. Though she knew if he hadn't been successful, she wouldn't care. She just missed him and desperately needed to see him.

The cottage was silent...her grandmother's thoughts were nowhere to be heard. This was the perfect opportunity to get out undetected and without a fight. But just as she opened the door and went to step out, something pushed her back in; a shield of some sort; something similar to what stopped her on the bridge.

"What the hell!" she shouted as she attempted once more to get out of the cottage. Nothing worked.

"I told you Bella," her grandmother said suddenly behind her. Bella turned to face her, wondering where she even came from and ready for a fight. "You are not leaving here until I say you can."

"You can't do this," Bella disagreed. There had to be a way out.

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do," her grandmother countered. Feeling defeated, Bellat turned once more to face the door, wanting desperately to go see Edward. He'd think she lied to him or even worse, didn't want him. But it was the opposite and he'd never know.

"I'm sorry, but you've left me no choice." her grandmother said, who was now outside facing Bella. But she had never left the cottage, Bella thought. How was her grandmother suddenly in front of her? Bella would have had to have moved in order for her to get outside but she hadn't...but there she was. "It's for your safety." her grandmother told her, the voice now coming from behind Bella, yet there she stood in front of her. Bella didn't understand and was suddenly overcome with confusion. She turned back slightly, just enough to be view both the front door and behind her. There stood-behind her and in front of her-her grandmother...there were two of her? Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her.

"You're not going anywhere."

**A/N: So, there it is...not as long but probably everything you've wondered about has been brought to the surface..now it's a matter of what will happen next...grandma's hiding more information than what we know already...thoughts? reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days went by with several failed attempts for Bella to escape. She searched for several passage ways, hoping one would lead her to freedom when the others wouldn't. Despite her best efforts, each doorway simply would not let her pass. Bella was trapped in that cottage and soon felt defeated. Locking herself in her room, Bella refused to let her grandmother n even though she somehow managed to appear in there without using the door when she needed.

Each day gave Bella new insight towards her surroundings, courtesy of realizing other worlds were in fact out there co-existing. Learning about vampires was possibly one of the greatest things that happened to Bella though now she couldn't go on without knowing exactly what she was. Surely she could not be human.

The shield keeping Bella trapped within the cottage only rose Bella's suspicions. From her understanding, shields weren't something vampires could do-afterall, neither Edward nor Jasper could explain the one on the bridge. The shield had to be other worldly. Bella was sure of it. It was powerful and mystical...almost like magic. It explained everything if it was the true reason. And if magic was real, would that make Bella a witch...she wondered this every day.

Just then, a knock came from Bella's door. Her grandmother was once again making an attempt to get Bella to understand what was going on.

"Bella, open the door please," her grandmother called from the other end.

"I'd rather not!" Bella responded coldly. Her grandmother was her family; family doesn't imprision you in your own home against your will. The fact that her grandmother had been lying to her for years no longer affected her the way it used to. For Bella, being trapped against her will was far worse.

"Bella, do not make me ask again!" her grandmother's voice grew louder the more serious she became.

"Then don't make me say no to you again and you won't have to!" Bella shouted back.

"Have it your way!" her grandmother countered. Silence once again filled the room, giving Bella relief thinking she had won for the time being. Feeling somewhat relaxed, Bella laid back on her bed, grabbing her pencil and sketch book. She flipped through the pages she had recently started working on and began to sketch. She sketched another figure in her picture as Edward's golden eyes stared at her from the sheet. She missed him. for all she knew, he'd given up on her the first day she didn't show. She blew her chance with him, she knew it.

"If I have to, I'll take that door off its hindges and you can forget about any chance of privacy!" Bella heard her grandmother order at her, the voice no longer coming from outside her door. Bella closed her sketch book and got off her bed, facing her grandmother. She looked between her grandmother and the door; it was still locked.

"So which is it, you can astral project or clone yourself?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms. The magic theory was looking more accurate by the second. Her grandmother stood, taken back by her question. _How could she possibly know..._I'm "I'm not naive despite how much you're wishing I was. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Bella added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." her grandmother simply said, trying to maintain an even expression. _She can't possibly know..._

"You're relentless, still trying hard to convince me something does not exist when clearly it does," Bella said. "So explain the shield to me, no more lying." Bella ordered. Before her grandmother could answer, the clock struck the first stroke of midnight, indicating the beginning of the new day and marking an official week since Bella had been trapped in the cottage. The moment the clock struck twelve, Bella fell to the floor, unable to resist screaming out in pain. A glowing light flowed throughout her body, lifting her from the ground. Her grandmother stood back, not interfering with what was going on. All she could do was reassure Bella that everything was fine. _Bella, just breathe. You're ok..._ But she didn't feel ok; she felt pain. As the seconds went by, the glow intensified, only causing Bella more pain. On the final stroke of midnight, Belal was dropped to the floor as the light slowly began to fade. Bella remained on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Bella?" her grandmother called out in concern. _Don't be afraid..._

Bella looked at her grandmother; she was furious. "What did you do to me!" Bella demanded as she stood to her feet. "Keeping me prisoner here wasn't enough for you?" _Bella you misunderstand what just happened...I didn't do anything to you..._ "You've been lying to me my entire life, why should I believe you now! And suddenly you believe I can read your mind that you're addressing me personally...are you kidding me!" _Bella...what just happened is the one thing that now unbinds me from having to lie to you..._"Explain!" Bella demanded.

"Bella, before you were born, your mother bound me from telling you the truth," her grandmother started. "You honestly think I enjoyed lying? It goes against everything I believe in!"

"Then why agree to it?" Bella countered.

"To protect you," her grandmother told her. _All your mother wanted was for me to keep you safe..._

"From what? What is so dangerous that the only way to protect me is to lock me in here and keep me out of school?" Bella asked, trying now to calm down.

"Bella, there's so much you don't understand," her grandmother started. "There's so much out there that I'm sure you neer dreamed existed." _I don't know where to begin..._

"A world filled with magic and witches and stuff..." Bella questioned. "Right?"

"How did you know?" her grandmother asked, surprised. _How could you possibly that..._

"Come on Grams," Bella rolled her eyes. "The inivislble shield keeping me from crossing the bridge and the cottage, you being in two places at once...it's obvious and not very of this world." _I suppose I haven't done a good job of being conspicuous then..._

"Yes, the world has far more to it than humans will ever realize," her grandmother explained. " Witches are very real, such a world does exist. But you, Bella, are so much more powerful than any of your ancestors." _This is overwhelming, I know but you shouldn't be afraid..._

"I'm not," Bella told her. "I just need to know the truth."

"I understand that Bella and I can finally tell you...now that you're 16," her grandmother smiled."Happy birthday Bella." Bella stood back surprised. Was it already her birthday? Had she really been stuck in the cottage for a week? "At 16, your powers fully mature, that's why the closer the date came, the more incidents you had with your powers."

"So they're stornger than what I've already experienced..." Bella concluded though she was extremely concerned at how much they had grown.

"Exactly." her grandmother confirmed. "But Bella, you are unlike others of our kind. You're very special and are destined for something quite extraordinary." _This may scare you...you may want to run but this is something you cannot run from...it'll follow you anywhere..._

"Then tell me Grams," Bella pleaded. "The longer you wait, the more you're freaking me out!"

"Bella, witches are not the only beings of the supernatural world. It's important you understand that. And just like the human world has their enemies, vampires are said to be very dangerous to witches and vice versa," her grandmother explained. Bella froze. Edward was a danger to her? She couldn't even begin to process the thought. He couldn't be a threat...she refused to believe it. He was too good, too caring to be her enemy.

"All vampires? It's not possible for some to be good?" Bella asked, hopeful.

"Perhaps...but our primary concern for the past seventeen years has been the Volturi. They control the vampire society and they, my dear, in lack of a better way of telling you this, are after you." _Don't be afraid, just listen..._"There's a prophecy, very familiar to both our worlds. One that has the Volturi leader in a panic. It threatens their existence and offers a peace between our worlds...something they don't want.."

"What prophecy?" If the peace it offered meant she could be with Edward, she wouldn't be against it. How could she?

"It prophesizes the birth of a child, a child of both worlds who would fight and defeat the Volturi and bring peace to the worlds by uniting them. The child is meant to keep that peace for all eternity," her grandmother told her. _Bella, you are that child..._

"What do you mean by both worlds?" Bella asked. Internally, of course, she was freaking out. She was meant to go against an extremely powerful group of vampires and bring peace for all eternity? All eternity? How could her grandmother be so sure that they wouldn't kill her before she got to them...it was absurd.

"I mean, half vampire-half witch and of course, a small part of you that is human," Her grandmother told her. "It's an extraordinary honor. You really shouldn't be afraid, you should embrace your destiny.."

"Shouldn't be afraid? That's easy for you to say, no one is after you!" Bella exclaimed, angry with how calm her grandmother was with all of this. "And all eternity? That's not even possible...one day I'll die and then what? No more peace!"

"Well, Bella it is possible for you," her grandmother smiled, loving the idea that their family magic would live on forever through Bella. "Sweetie, you're 16 now. Finally martured in every way necessary and possible. This is it for you..." _You'll be and look 16 for eternity and I mean the literal sense of the world. It's thanks to your father's side of course...But thanks to him, our family's magic will live on through you forever..it's wonderful..._

"Do you not realize how insane this all is?" Bella shouted. "How can you be so calm!"

"Because it's your destirny," her grandmother said calmly. "Your mother knew it, as did your father. This is why they brought you into the world...they both wanted that peace."

"My father, the vampire who is supposed to be our enemy!" Bella exclaimed. "She knew what he was!"

"Yes and she didn't care," her grandmother said. "Your mother loved him and wanted peace among both our kinds so they could finally be together. She believed in thhe prophecy. And while she knew what she would be giving up by what she did, they wanted that peace to be a reality. Even if she wasn't around to see it. Of course, the Volturi learned of what he had done and killed him. But they coudln't find your mother; my magi cloaked both of you from them until today..."

"So now, they can find me," Bella said. "Is that what you're saying?"

"They could...though you're very powerful. Your magic alone may be enough to hide your scent from them," her grandmother told her. The two sat in silence as Bella processed everything. After time, her grandmother finally spoke. "I have something for you," her grandmother told her as she walked over to her dresser and took out a wooden box. "This will help keep you out of harms way," she handed Bella a necklace from the box.

"what is it?" Bella asked as she studied the beatuful, ancient necklace.

"Your amulet," her grandmother answered. "If it turns red, whoever you are with is dangerous. You can't allow anyone to get to you Bella. Go ahead, put it on.." Bella placed the amulet around her neck, feeling overcome with a new form of power. Everything she had just learned was too much for her. She needed to get away from the cottage..she wanted Edward. Did he know about her? Is that why he was being so nice? What were his true intentions? Bella had to know.

"I have to go," Bella stood, walking to the door hoping the shield was gone. _No Bella.._" You can't keep me here forever Grams!"

"Bella, have you not heard a world I've told you? I don't have you cloaked from them anymore! I don't know if they're out there right now looking for you!"

"I don't care!" Bella shouted, getting angry. "You think this is something I wanted? To be chased down by powerful vampires who want to kill me because of some prophecy that says I'm meant to destroy them and unite two worlds I know nothing about!" The floor began to shake as Bella's anger magnified. _Bella..you need to calm down..._ " And you need to let me go!" _I will not take the shield down..I promised your mother I would protect you!_ But Bella didn't care. She just wanted out. If she was as powerful as her grandmother claimed she was, then she should be more than capable of keeping herself out of harms way.

"It's not up to you anymore!" Bella coutnered as she glared at the door. She could see a thin lining covering the entrance. Instantly she asssumed it was the shield. She kept her focus on it, wanting nothing more than to destroy it; it was the only thing standing in her way; she refused to break eye contact. Her grandmother's thoughts were faint in her mind as she angrily stared at the shield, willing it away. She watched as it slowly began to tear and dissipate into nothingness. With a smirk planted across her face, Bella stepped out of the cottage, finally free.

_Bella, you shouldn't be able to do that..._her grandmother thought in a panic. No witch could disable another witch's magic. But Bella didn't listen. She was out and had one thing on her mind, to find Edward. She ran faster than she ever had before. She needed Edward. She couldn't go another minute without seeing him though now, she had to be more cautious. The idea of them being enemies didn't sit well with her at all.

With so many thoughts coursing through her mind about the potential threat they posed to each other, she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings like she normally would have. If she had, she would have noticed the step to the bridge ahead and she wouldn't have tripped over the first step, falling down with a loud thump.

"Bella!" a voice called out. Recognizing the voice insntantly, she looked up to see a surprised and concerned Edward on the other end of the bridge. _Bella, are you okay? I've been so worried about you..._But she couldn't answer. Bella was at war with herself; should she trust him or view him as an enemy? As she watched him, hearing his concerned thoughts, she once again noticed the thin clear lining in front of him, blocking his way to her. It angered her that it was keeping them apart after all she had gone through to see him again. At the moment the shield is all she focused on; she didn't care if he wanted to hurt her. She glared at the shield as she stood up, slowly approaching it and Edward as well. _Bella, I'm not going to hurt you...it's ok..._Edward misunderstood the situation; how could he know Bella was trying to destroy the shield that kept them apart? She remained silent, focusing on the shield and allowing herself to feel all the anger she had been building. _Bella..._She watched as the shield finally began to break apart, just like it had done at the cottage. Whatever she was doing was working, causing Bella to feel empowered. Afterall, her grandmother had said she wasn't supposed to be able to do that. She believed in herself and her abiliites more than she ever had before. _Bella..you're safe..._Edward continued assuring her. She looked so angry..almost as though she was ready to attack.

When the shield completely broke apart, Bella's expression instantly softened and she took the final step needed to pass where the shield had once been. She was finally able to reach Edward with no restrictions. There was an electric current circulating the air around them as the two finally were face to face. Bella couldn't help but feel overjoyed to be with him after what felt like forever. All the worry disappeared. It was just them as far as she was concerned. she didn't even realize she was leaning closer to him until she was suddenly hugging him. When she realized what she was doing, she paused and tried leaning away. But Edward wouldn't let her go. He held her just as tightly as she had huged him. _I'm not ready to let you go quite yet. I've been so worried about you..._His concern only made her hold on even tighter; she felt the same for him.

A sudden throat clearing broke them apart but Edward made sure to still have a hold on Bella as he took her hand. She gripped it tightly as she saw five other equally pale and beautiful people standing by the river; two of which she was already familiar with. _It's ok Bella, this is my family...most of them anyway..._Edward assured her though that did not ease her mind. All she could think about was whether or not these people were a threat to her.

_Edward, she's scared..._Jasper's thought were loud and filled with concerned. She glanced at him, raising her eyebrow.

"I thought I asked you to address me directly Jasper," she teased.

"You did, sorry," he smiled back. "I'm still getting used to the fact that Edward's not the only mind reader around here."

"It's ok," she assured him.

"Bella, you shouldn't be afraid," Edward spoke up. "We won't hurt you." She looked up at him, searching for the truth in his eyes before looking back at everyone else.

"I really wish you could read my mind right now," she whispered to him, forgetting that everyone could hear her loud and clear.

"Wait, he can't read your mind?" one of the vampires asked. She looked at him, instantly feeling inimidated by his large size.

"No, he can't," Bella answered shyly. Instantly, he broke out into a hysterical fit, catching Bella by surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "That's just hysterical!"

"Don't mind Emmett," Edward whispered in her ear. "He just likes that there is finally one person who can take me without me being able to anticipate their moves."

"Oh," Bella said, trying to fully understand.

"We ignore him sometimes too," the pixie looking girl from the school told her as she ran up and gave Bella a hug.

"Hey, I resent that!" Emmett exclaimed while the blonde bombshell next to him rolled her eyes.

"I'm Alice by the way," the pixie told her.

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled. "I'm Bella."

"We know," Alice smiled back.

"I don't mean to spoil your little reunion but I thougth she coudln't cross that bridge!" the blonde exclaimed, clearlly irritated. "If she can suddenly cross it then who's to say she isn't a threat to us afterall! Why should we be here risking out lives when she's the one the Voltrui apparently wants!" Bella felt Edward's grip on her hand tighten at the words.

"Rosalie, that's enough!"another spoke up. He seemed to be the one in charge to Bella, though she couldn't be sure. "I apologize for her rude behavior Bella. I'm Carlsle." He approached her, offering his hand to shake. She took it hesitantly. _I am curious though...Edward said something was blocking the bridge..._

"There was," Bella answered quietly. "It was around my cottage as well."

"So that's why you haven't been here?" Edward asked as realization hit him.

"That's exactly why. I'm really sorry," Belal told him, feeling terrible. "I tried to get out but until tonight nothing worked."

"Damn, and we all thought you just didn't want to see him again," Emmett exclaimed, disappointed. "It was fun seeing him mope around."

"Never mind him, what was it keeping you?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"A shield created to keep me in," Bella explained, still angry about everything that had happened. She definitely would revisit the idea of Edward moping around without her here...

"That's interesting," Carlisle said. "I wonder how it ot there. I've never heard of such a thing being created." Bella took a seat on the step of the bridge; Edward followed in suit. Bellaw wasn't sure what to do. With the exception of Rosalie, everyone seemed friendly. It didn't feel like an act at all though she couldn't be sure. But if Rosalie viewed Bella as a threat then that would mean they were involved with the Volturi. They knew something, Bella just wasn't sure what.

_Bella, what is it..._Edward silently asked her, sensing her distress. She looked at him, wanting to tell him but with everyone here, she just couldn't.

"I think we should give you two time to talk," Jasper offerend; he could feel how everyone's presence was making her feel.

"But I don't want to go yet!" Alice complained.

"NO, Jasper is right," Carlisle said. "Bella, if you're up for it later, you are more than welcome to stop by. My wife, Esme, wold love to meet you and cook for you." Bella smiled, taking his invitation into consideration and nodded. Everyone ran off into the woods, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Well, I don't eat much...Esme would waster her time cooking," Bella answerd. While that wasn't a main concern, it was still on her mind.

"Don't worry about that," Edward chuckled." But in all seriousness, what is it?"

"Well," Bella paused, somewhat hesitant. "Those people...they're not a part of the Volturi are they?" Edward sat, surprised. Her question confirmed exachtly what he spoke with Carlisle about. All week he had been trying to find more information; anything that would help them protect her but they found nothing.

"No Bella," he told her. "They're located in Italy...we are nothing like them and I promise you, you are safe with us. Don't listen to a word Rosalie says; she is just mad that she doesn't have the attention on her for a change." he smiled, trying to ease her tension.

"I believe you," Bella smiled in return. "But you found something, right? Why else would she immediately label me a threat?"

"I promised I'd find out what I could Bella and I did," Edward told her. "I came back and waited for you but you never showed." _I was worried something happend to you..._

"I'm so sorry about that," Bella looked down. "I promise it's not something I had a say in." _I know..._he smiled.

"I had a feeling if you had your way, you would have been here," Edward explained. He was tryin to be careful with his affection and thoughts towards her. They were already closer than he had thought they'd ever be and he didn't want to ruin it by scaring her with his feelings.

"You're right," she said. "I was trying to get out of there every day."

"What happened? You said the same shield that we experienced here kept you from leaving..." Edward asked, not wanting to express he thought her grandmother was somehow involved.

"It's complicated," she told him, not ready to tell the truth. "What did you find out?" He watched her, searching for any indication as to why she didn't want to explain what had happened. It was the first time Edward had felt frustrated towards her silent mind.

"Well, I went to Carlisle for information," Edward explained. "From his experiences through the centuries, one in particular stood out for him. And that would be his frist time spent with the Volturi in Italy." Bella froze; didn't Edeward say none of them were members of the Volturi? Edward felt her tension instantly. _He was never a member Bella...He went there centuries ago to observe their lifestyle..it's very different from ours.._Bella relaxed when Edward assured her she wasn't in any danger with them.

"While he was there, a nomadic vampire named Xavier came requesting an audience with the guard. He'd discovered, through his own experimentation that it was possible for male vampires to have children with human women. Of course, no woman was ever able to survive the birth,"Edward paused, waiting for Bella's reaction. She 'd finaly realized what had happened to her mother. She was gone because of Bella.

"You're sure no one was able to survive that?" Bella asked, hoping somehow she hadn't been responsible.

"The entire pregnancy, from conception was supernatural. From the information Xavier provided, no human could've survived it. He intended on forming an army of half human, half vampire children; unlike vampires, they could be seen out in the sunlight. Humans would've had no way of knowing they'd be in any danger," Edawrd continued. "The Volturi, of course, viewed this as a threat to our world and killed him."

"What about the child he had created?" Bella asked.

"They were able to track him down and kiled him," Edward told her. "There's more though...more of a rumor. No one is sure if it's true because Aro, the leader, has been keeping the knowledge to himself."

"What's the rumor?" Bella questioned, though she was sure she already knew.

"According to the rumor, seventeen years ago another vampire followed in Xavier's footsteps though he had other intentions in mind. He learned of a prophecy...one that has Aro terrifed. Because of that, he had teh vampire destroyed and had been looking for the child ever since," Edward told her.

"So it's not exactly a rumor if he's actually searching, now is it?" Bella spat, growing angry. She could no longer sit still. She stood, catching Edward off guard and began pacing back and forth, trying to process. "You came back to tell me because you thought I was the child they're searching for, didn't you?" Bella asked, not intending to sound so cold.

"It made sense...in terms of explaining your abilities," Edward told her truthfully. "Bella, if it's true and you are the one they want-"

"Then what? You and your family would just hand me over to them?" Bella shouted, jumping to conclusions.

"What? Of course not!" Edward shouted back unintentionally. "How could you even think that!" _All I want is to keep you save Bella...I want to help you.._

"Because we're supposedl enemies," Bella said, defeated as she felld down to her knees where she stood.

"I'm not sure I understand," Edward admitted as he slowly approached her.

"You don't know the prophecy?"Bella asked, surprised. He didn't know she was half witch?

"No, it was all rumor," Edward told her honestly. _How do you know..._

"My grandmother finally came clean," she started. "According to that prophecy, a chld of both worlds was meant to be conceived; a half vampire, half witch. The child is meant to destroy the Volturi and unite witches and vampires in a peaceful society. Supposedly witches and vampires are enemies."

"No Bella, they're not," Edawrd chuckled. "They only threaten the Volturi because they are said to be more powerful."

"Are they usually so threatened by something more powerful then them?" Bella asked, with a hint of irritation.

"Always," Edward smirked. "They like their thrown very much." _So why now?_

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confused.

"You said your grandmother finally came clean...why now?"

"Oh, I am now 16; fully mature and developed in every possible and necessary way to be able to fight the Volturi and unite our worlds for eternity," Bella told him, trying to immitate her grandmother's voice. "Happy birthday to me." Bella spat with sarcasm.

"It's your birthday?"Edward asked, excited to learn something new about Bella.

"It is and what do I get? I learn a powerful group of vampires want me dead and I'll live forever alone if they fail!" Bella spat out. _Live forever?..._ "Yes, apparently thanks to the vampire half of me, I stop aging at 16 and thanks to the witch in me, my powers fully matured." Edward sat quietly, trying to conseal the excitement in kwoing he'd never have to lose Bella. It was selfish of him to want Bella for eternity...if she'd have him. But now, he wouldn't ever have to worry about losing her. All he had to do was keep her safe from the Volturi and they stood a chance. Of course, he feard Bella didn't share his feelngs; it was probably far from her mind to be with him.

"How old are you Edward?" Bella suddenly asked. It hadn't crossed her mind that as a vampire he'd probably have an unlimited lifespan as well.

"Seventeen," he smirked.  
>"But how long have you been seventeen?" she pressed.<p>

"Carlisle changed me in 1918, so currenlty that makes me 115 years old," he told her, suddenly feeling old. He'd never given much thought to his actual age.

"So your family...they're all coupled off?" Bella asked. "I only ask because of how it seemed and Carlisle mentioned he had a wife..."

"Yes," Edward smiled. "Jasper and Alice are married, as are Emmett and Rosalie."

"I guess all eternity isn't bad for you when you guys with someone to share it with," Bella said quietly, assuming Edward also had a wife, a soulmate; someone to spend eternity with. She wanted that..._It's not bad when you do have someone..not as easy when you're alone and surrounded by happy couples who wish you'd find someone already..._

Bella looked up at Edward, registering just how close he was to her face. Not once did Bella break her contact at Edward though the longer they waited, the more intense the electricity between them seemed to grow. Bella couldn't help but lean closer. She was overjoyed at the possibility that they were about to kiss. _Are you sure about this..._Edward though to her, not wanting to force his feelings onto her. She nodded her head, wanting it more than anything. But just as their lips met, a noise startled them from ahead.

_Bella, what do you think you are doing!..._her grandmother's mind screamed at her, not knowing Edward could hear as well. They both stood, started to see her standing angrily on the other side of the bridge.

"Bella, come over here this instant!" her grandmother demanded, finally recognizing Edward as a vampire.

"No, I'm fine here," Bella said, taking hold of Edward's hand. _Bella he's a vampire! For all we know he could be one of them!.._

_So that's your grandmother..._Edward thought, looking down at Bella who smiled up at him.

"Bella, now!" her grandmother ordered.

"I mean her no harm" Edward interjected.

"This had nothing to do with you!" her grandmother spat at him.

"It has everything to do with me apparently,"Edward countered. _"Oh what do you know vamire!_ Clearly her grandmother didn't know Edward could hear her.

"Grams! You need to stop right now! I'm not leaving Edward and you'll just have to accept that!" Bella rebutted. Her grandmother stood, wide eyed staring at Bella's neck. _It can't be..._Her gfrandmother's focus was on the amulet she had given Bella. She had never experienced this before; it was very rare. _The amulet..._Bella and Edward both looked down at the amulet around her neck, both surprised at the sight.

_Is it supposed to do that? _Edward asked her...it was glowing.

**A/N: so sorry it took a little longer than I anticipated...I had been writing each day on paper so transfering it to this took a sick day from work to do lol So any thoughts? The amulet's glowing... red?hmm... reviews would be great :) Until I post again...**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three stood staring down at the amulet glowing around Bella's neck. Edward dind't fully understand what the sudden fuss was about; he had assumed at first that it was just a simple necklace that had a unique glow to it. However, through everyone's reaction and Bella's grandmother's thoughts told him differently. Or, at least it was only meant to glow one color and that certainly wasn't it.

"No it's not!" Bella exclaimed as she stared at her amulet. "I thought it was only supposed to glow red!" she nearly shouted at her grandmother, convinced that once again her grandmother lied to her.

"It is only meant to glow red Bella," her grandmother countered, sensing the accusation of yet another lie. _It's not meant to glow any other color..._she silently told Bella, still unaware Edward could hear her.

"How is it glowing another color if it's not meant to then?" Edward spoke up, surprising Bella's grandmother. _I can't believe we're still here and him? Of all people, why him!..._

"Grams, he asked you a simple question," Bella told her, wanting answers. "I want to know. Why is it glowing this weird dark pink color!" Was it a bad thing? Why else would her grandmother be freaking out about the sudden color?

"Bella, let's go home and talk about this," her grandmother answered. _This isn't for him to know; you need to be kept safe from him. I don't care what the amulet says..._

"I'm not leaving him," Bella said through clenched teeth, tightening her hold on Edward's hand.

"I mean you granddaughter no harm," Edward told her, trying to to let his anger get the best of him. "I just want to keep her safe." _They all say that.._she thought. "And I am not just saying that. If theyr'e looking for her, she needs proper protection, not just charms and spells."

"You told him!" her grandmother glared at Bella. "How dare you! How could you be so stupid! You can't trust him Bella! He'll turn you over in a heart beat!"

"No he won't!" Bella shouted. "He's done nothing but help me and be honest with me from the very beginning which is a lot more than you ever did!" _Bella, vampires cannot be trusted. You shouldn't have told him anything!..._

"She should have," Edward chimed in. "Otherwise she would be in danger. My family and I can and will keep her safe. We are nothing like the Volturi, I assure you that."

"How do you even know I think she shouldn't have told you!" her grandmother spat back.

"Aside from your behavior, the same way Bella knows what you're thinking. Afterall, you are directing your thoughts about me to her," he explained. _Great, another mind reader! _ "Precisely."

"Grams, please get back to the point...what's with the amulet?" Bella asked again.

"I guess telling you with my mind is pointelss since your vampire friend can hear me," her grandmother said, annoyed.

"His name is Edward." Bella said coldly.

"Right. Fine," her grandmother grumbled. "it's extremely rare for that amulet to glow any other color but red, which you already know warns you of any danger. But dark pink, it's the symbol of unconditional love Bella. I still can't believe it myself. It means you've found your soulmate." _"That's nothing we've ever come across..._

"So you're saying that because it glowed while I was with Edward, he's my soulmate?" Bella asked, trying to hide how hopeful she was of that being true. She'd wanted to be with him for the longest time, for them to be meant to be would have confirmed everything she felt for him. the spark whenever he was near, the pull towards him even when he wasn't around. It would have made sense why she felt drawn to the school that day; and why she didn't leave when she originally meant to. He was the reason all along. She was meant to be with him!

"That's exactly what I'm saying," her grandmother mumbled, wishing she'd found him years from now. "Now you two listen. I absolutely forbid you to be together. Now is the time Bella needs to be focused." _You, Edward, are a distraction!.. _

"With all due respect Ms. Swan, I must respectfully inform you that the decision is not yours to make," Edward started, trying to keep his thoughts blocked from Bella. He didn't want her to know just how much he hoped she wanted to be with him. He knew she was meant to be with him...the amulet simply confirmed it. Now, he just hoped she felt the same for him.

"She'll get killed with you as a distraction!" her grandmother shouted. "I've already lost my daughter, I will not lose my granddaughter too!"

No, she won't," Edward disagreed. "I'm sorry for what you've had to go through losing your daughter. But Bella will not meet the same fate. There are ways to keep the Volturi in the dark."

"They'll find her," her grandmother snapped. "Nothing you do will help!"

"That's not true. Bella leave no scent for them to follow!" Edward stated as Bella watched the exchange. She, too was trying to figure out which option made the most sense.

"She has no scent to track and what? You think that'll be enough? Even I have a scent they'll find all too quickly being that I'm a witch. I'm using everything I have to keep it blocked. You think her lack of scent will be enough?" her grandmother continued. "They'll follow your scent back to your home and find her with you. I know their abilities. You're not immune, nor can you hide your thoughts from Aro's mind!"_ Stupid fool..._Edward knew she was right. He had to make sure Bella would not be found.

"Then we'll leave town." Edward said simply, though it was the most difficult thing for him to say. He couldn't stand being away from Bella. As soon as he said those words, Bella let go of his hand. He instantly missed the contact.

"You'd seriously leave?' Bella asked, growing angrier. She felt rejected; her supposed soulmate wanted nothing to do with her.

"If it meant helping to keep you safe, then yes," Edward told her, trying to reach for her but she backed away confusing him.

"And what about me? Huh?" Bella snapped to both of them. "I have no say in any of this?"

"Bella, if they come here, they'd pick up our scent and find us. They'll ask and even if we don't say anything , they'll know. Aro will see it in our thoughts. Your grandmother is right," he tried to explain. But Bella had already realized the options. She wasn't safe anywhere if she'd only be surrounded by witches and vampires. It was obvious that's where she'd be if they came looking. She needed a scent all too familiar to the Volturi that wouldn't cause her to stand out. Only one thing seemed to make the most sense to her. High school.

"Ok and running is your solution? Really? I'm the one who is supposed to run! They want me dead! If they came here, you think it won't be suspicious that a girl lives in a cottage but doesn't attend proper high school with her peers?" Bella was in trouble either way. She had either the scent of a witch or the scent of a vampire around her. Add in hundreds of teenagers and they should mask her temporarily. It'd buy her time. That's all she needed. But Edward leaving...how he could just agree to do it angered Bella more than anything.

"She has a point," Edward mused, seeing what Bella was saying.

"She has a point! Are you kidding me!" her grandmother shouted.

"Think about it. We both have distinct scents that they will follow. They find us, they find Bella.," Edward told her. "But have her surrounded with a scent they wouldn't think twice of questioning...it'll throw them off long enough to get her out of here. They'd probably pass her irregular heart beat for an anxious human. One they wouldn't waste time on."

"Are you telling me you want me to send her to school?" her grandmother questioned.

"That's exactly what I want...a false address will be needed but that is exactly what needs to happen,"Edward smirked at Bella who despite liking the school idea couldn't look Edward in the eye. It hurt too much. She was convinced he didn't want her. It was so easy for him to decide to leave.

"You're insane! Both of you!" her grandmother snapped. "I'm supposed to protect he. Sending her off, now of all times would be the same as me handing her over to them willingly!"

"No, you'd be helping," he disagreed. "We'd be able to keep a good eye on her there. We want to keep her safe. Alice, my sister, will keep close watch on Aro's decisions..possibly see if he's coming here before Bella blinds the vision."

"He's right Grams," Bella spoke up. "Hundreds of human scent will be around me. Edward's family will know if the Volturi are in town and we'd be able to get out of here before they get me. But even so, I need to get control of my powers so if it does come time to fight them, I'll be ready."

"Bella, I don't want that happening," Edward quickly interjected. "That's what we want to avoid."

"No, my grandmother said it herself." Bella countered. "It's destiny. One way or another, I'll have to face them. Let's just hope we have time before then."

"Bella, are you sure?" her grandmother asked, nervous.

"Yes, I want some sense of normalcy before this battle happens." Bella said. "The Cullens' will be there looking out for me. In fact, can we go talk to them?" she turned to address Edward but avoided looking into his eyes.

"We can, they'll be happy to see you again so soon Bella," Edward smiled though caught on quickly to Bella's hestiation. He just couldn't understand where it came from all of the sudden. Though he assumed she was nervous about the Volturi finding her. "Ms. Swan, would you care to join us?'

"Perhaps another time," she told him. "I have to get on the phone with the school since now Bella will be attending. You be sure to keep my granddaughter safe, do you understand me Edward?"

"Yes ma'am, I wouldn't let anything happend to her." He smiled. _Damn soulmates..._her grandmother thought.

"Bella, tomorrow too soon for schol?" her grandmother asked.

"No, it's perfect Grams, thank you," Bella smiled and walked over to hug her grandmother. _I've only had your best interest in mind Bella..._"I know Grams."

"I'll give your aunt Renee a call as well letting her know everything that's gone on and what will happen," her grandmother told her.

"Actually Grams, can we not tell her any of it?" Bella asked, trying to fight off the uneasy feeling which overcame her as soon as her aunt was mentioned.

"Why?" she questioned; they had agreed to tell. Aunt Renee was family, magic or not.

"the fewer people that know the better," Bella pressed. "It's in her best interest to think my powers were a false alarm, don't you think?"

"I suppose," her grandmother mused. "Alright, I'll just call the school and set everything up for you."

"Thank you," Bella smiled and turned back to Edward, once again avoiding his eyes. "Shall we?"

"We shall," he smiled. "Think you can keep up?"Bella laughed.

"I should be asking you that question," Bella dared and not a moment later the two sped off towards Edward's home. Edward had to make sure he kept his thoughts to himself; blocked from Bella. He couldn't figure out what happened to change her behavior towards him so suddenly. He was determined to find out soon. Bella, however, planned on avoiding alone time with Edward. They were soulmates; they belonged together but it was difficult now knowing how easy it was for Edward to decide to leave her behind. She would give her life to protect him; she would never run. It was as though she was a poor defenseless human who needed to be protected by her 'knight and shining armour'. She could and would fight her own battle. But she needed the Cullens help. They knew the Volturi, they knew what they'd look like. Maybe that would give Bella an upperhand. They knew nothing about her except what she was meant to do.

Much to Bella's surprise, Edward came to a sudden hault at the edge of the forest. Straight ahead was his house.

"Why'd you stop?" Bella asked, looking ahead to what she assumed was his home. It was beautiful on the exterior; she couldn't wait to see the inside. "Isn't that your house right there?"

"It is," Edward admitted, looking from the house to Bella. "I just thought we coudl talk before we go in." Bella stffened instantly. She didn't want to talk.

"Can it wait? I'm really anxious to get everything together." She told him, hoping he'd give in.

"It won't take long, I promise," he assured her, upset by the fact that alone time was suddenly something she was avoiding. _Idiot.._he thought, though it slipped from all his other thought he'd been blocking.

"Excuse me?" Bella said, not liking being referred to as an idiot. "I am not an idiot!"

"What? Damn it!" Edward muttered. "Not you Bella! Me! I'm the idiot!"

"Oh,' she said, calming down.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I thought maybe we felt the same, especially after learning aobut that amulet but I let my thoughts and hopes get the best of me...I'm an idiot," he rambled. Of course she wouldn't want him. How could he even entertain such a thought.

"You weren't wrong Edward," Bella told him. "You were right about my feelings matching yours though I doubt they are as great as mine. I've known how I felt about you ever since I first saw you when I was a little girl. You've only now met me. You're not stupid though."

"But..I don't understand," he admitted. "You've barely looked me in the eye since everything was settled back with your grandmother..."

"Edward, I've felt this way for a very long time and to have what I've always wished for to be happening really was too good to be true. That amulet messed with my head, I realize that now. I'm just not in the market for getting hurt," she told him.

"I would never hurt you Bella," he pressed.

"Edard, it was so easy for you to decide to leave me here," she said. "I don't htink I could ever do that to you. I'd give my life before I decided to leave you behind. I know it's extreme but I didn't need that amulet telling me we were meant to be together."

"Neither did I Bella. And you're wrong," he confessed. "It wouldn't be an easy thing for me to do; to leave. I just want to protect you." He came closer to her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not some fragile human who needs protecting Edward! I resent being treated as though I'm not just as strong and powerful as you! I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" she screamed.

"You're right" he whispered. "It's just the thought of something happening to you kills me Bella. That's why I just want to keep you safe."

"Well leaving would practically tear me apart," Bella muttered quietly. "That may be too soon to tell you but it's true."

"Bella-" Edward started but was cut off by a loud crash; someone had run into him and kncked him down. He jumped up, on instinct into a crouch, preparing to attack whatever knocked him down. Much to his dismay he had looked up to find an overexcited Alice hugging Bella as she jumped up and down. He couldn't belive he didn't hear her approach.

"Alice, was it really necessary to knock me down?' he asked, relaxing.

"Sorry Edward," she said with little care. "I just heard you two near by and got impatient, you know me." Bella smiled at Alice's enthusiasm, grateful she came when she did.

"Well you have bad timing,"he grumbled. "Do you mind, we were in the middle of something." _Of course I mind, I want time with Bella too_;_ besides, I totally saved you from continuing on with your idiocy..._she thought to him, forgetting her mind was not silent to Bella, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice..." Edward said through his teeth.

"Oh, she giggled. "Sorry, I forgot Bella could hear me too."

"It's alright," Bella laughed.

"No, it's not," Edward said, wanting their alone time back.

"Edward, you need to relax," Alice said, shaking her head. "Come on Bella; Esme really wants to meet you!" She took Bella's hand before she or Edward could disagree and ran to the house. Edward, of course, was fuming with anger towards his sister, perhaps even more so with Belal considering she was purposely attempting to avoid that conversation. He just couldn't belive it; she felt the same but she didn't seem to believe in his feelings towards her. All he wanted was to keep her safe; that's why he would've forced himself to leave.

As they entered the house, Bella was taken back by its beauty. The walls were glass, giving an amazing view of the scenery no matter which angle you looked from. The space itself was light and open; Bella was impressed by the decor even though she knew it was all for show. It had to be.

"You must be Bella," a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair came from the kitchen, taking Bella into a tight hug. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Esme!"

"It's nice to meet you too Esme," Bella smiled. It amazed her how friendly everyone was.

"Hope your hungry!" Emmett announced, snatching Bella away from Esme and giving her a bear hug. Had she been human, his grip would've hurt her.

"Emmett, watch your grip," Edward warned, once again being overprotective and acting as though Bella was a fragile human. She hated this.

"He's not going to hurt me!" Bella threw back, irritated by bein made to feel weak. She was meant to defeat the Volturi for crying out loud! She was half vampire/half witch! She had extraordinary abilities; she was far from weak.

"Yea Edward, what's your problem?" Emmett asked, annoyed as he set Bella back on her feet. "She's probably stronger than any of us here." _And that's the only time I'll admit it!_ he added silently. Bella laughed, knowing it was most likely true or at least close to it.

"I just don't want her getting hurt," Edward said. "Is it so wrong of me to care?" _I can't just turn off my feelings for you Bella. I'm in love with you and I want to keep you safe..._Bella tried her best to ignore his thoughts. She had waited years for this moment, to confess her love to him but this just couldn't be true. She just couldn't believe it and it hurt even more. He wanted to leave...and he would've done it easily.

"No, but Bella's not breakable like a human so tone it down a few notches!" Alice scolded.

"Let's get you some food," Emmett piped up. "I want to see you eat human food." Bella was more than ok with this new distraction though it was clear on Edward's face he was furious. He had just admitted his love for her and she ignored it...

"I don't eat much honestly," Bella admitted.

"Then how do you even survive?" Emmett asked,assuming she didn't live off blood considering she'd just learned about her vampire half.

"Just do I guess," Bella shrugged. "But I'd love to try what you've made Esme." Excitedly, Bella was given a little bit of everything.

"How is it?" Esme asked eagerly.

"I bet it's gross," Emmett mumbled looking away from the plated. "I'm getting sick just looking at it!"

"It's really good Esme, thank you," Bella smiled. "I'm getting full though."

_Bella, can we please talk..._Edward thought to her. She made no effor to respond.

"I don't mean to ruin the fun of watching me eat," Bella started, giving Edward false hope that she was excusing herself for a private conversation with him. "But I'd really like to talk to everyone about an idea we had." _Bella..we need to talk..._ he told her again silently. Though once again, it went unnoticed.

"Of course," Esme said. "Living room?" Bella nodded and got up to follow everyone into the other room. A very angry Edward followed as well. _You can't avoid me forever!_ He snapped at her. She simply rolled her eyes. She was not weak. She resented being made to feel as though she was, hence part of her anger towards him.

"So I assume everyone's got a pretty good idea about what's going on?" Bella asked.

"So it's true? You're who Aro is afraid of?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"It seems so," Edward chimed in, wanting to get everything over with so he could get Bella alone. Bella glared at him. _I'm just trying to help..._ he told her.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Jasper asked.

"It means they're going to come looking for me. According to the prophecy, I"m supposed to go up against and defeat them ultimately uniting witches and vampires. Supposedly they're enemies..." Bella said.

"Please, they'll make anything an enemy if they're a threat." Rosalie scoffed under her breath. She sat with her arms crossed. _I can't believe we're supposed to help her! This isn't even our fight!_ her thoughts screamed.

"Well if they want a fight, I'll give them one. I just need to buy some time." Bella told them, addressing Rosalie's thoughts.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Rosalie asked. She wanted Bella far away from them as possible.

"Enroll at the local high school." Bella said happily, ignoring Rosalie's bitterness.

"That's your genius plan?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. _You stand no chance against them. They 'll kill you before you even have the chance to blink..._Not a moment later, Rosalie was no longer sittin in her seat on the couch. She had been lunged back agianst the wall, causing it to break into pieces. No one moved. Rosalie stood, competely shocked by what had happened. Bella simply stood with a small smirk planted on her face. Yes, she meant to do that.

"You did this to me?" Rosalie screamed, ready to attack.

"You weren't even angry..."Jasper mused, recalling how angry she had been when she used her magic on him. The anger was as clear as day on her face, he didn't need his ability to tell the difference.

"You weren't kidding when yoyu said your powers fully matured," Edward said, amused by the situation. He would've done it himself for what she had thought to Bella.

"I guess not," she laughed. "Sorry Rosalie, but your thoughts weren't very nice."

"Great, another damn mind reader." Rosalie mumbled.

"I'm having trouble as to how you going to the high school will be beneficial," Carlisle spoke. "You should stay here, we'll keep you safe."

"It'd be the opposite," Edward told him, sensing it was safe to chime in. "Bella has no scent but they know to look for witches, I'm sure. This is what Aro's been hiding. They'll follow her grandmother's scent and find her. On the other hand, they'll pick up our scent and come here too. They'll read our minds. But in school, there are hundreds of student Bella would be surrounded by. The crowd alone will buy her time. If they get close enough Bella will hear them...they don't know about her abilities."

"I see," Carlisle said. "Either way it will be risky for her. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with it," Bella smiled. "I'll work on controlling my powers in the mean time. I want to be ready when the situation calls for it."

"We'll be here too," Edward told her. "Don't forget that.

"What about Jane?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Who's Jane?" Bella asked, unable to contain her curiosity, especially if this person was a potential threat.

"She's one of them and none of your concern. She's our problem." Edward said quickly, remembering the extent of Jane's true power. He knew deep down none of them stood a chance against Jane but if suffering through the agony she placed upon them meant it would distract Jane from Bella then Edward would do it in a heart beat.

"We don't stand a chance against her and the others Edward. You know that!" Rosalie barked at him. _You don't even know if Bella does either! We're putting our lives at risk for nothing!_

"Ok, Stop!" Bella demanded, directly her gaze at Edward. "I'm sick of you acting like I can't handle any of this! This is what I'm apparently destined to do so don't you dare treat me as though I'm a child. You're keeping things from me about them. If you want to do that then you might as well be one of them!" There was nothing but the sound of everyones thoughts filling the room. Bella's outburst had caught everyone by surprise for they had clearly forgotten just powerful she really was.

_Bella, it's really nothing you should worry about..._Edward attempted to assure her but she wouldn't hear it.

"If you won't be 100% honest with me, then you're against me!" she said, glaring at him. Through her anger, she hadn't realized she was unintentionally lifting Edward off the ground. But this was the person who supposedly loved her; why would he keep important information from the one you love? She needed him to help her, not hurt her. And the best way he could help her was by sharing his knowledge of the Volturri. Anything about them could potentially give Bella the upper hand once they all faced off. The Volturri was hers to deal with. No one elses.

_Bella..please put me down..._Edward silently pleaded with her. Instead, she made him go higher, pinning him completely to the cieling unable to move.

"I like her!" Emmett boomed in the background, enjoying the exchange between Edward and Bella.

"Yea, we know." Rosalie snapped back. She liked it better when Bella wasn't in the picture at all. No one was puttin anyone at risk...eternity was bearable.

"Bella, come one," Edward laughed nervously, unsure whether she'd let him down or not. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" she said, hardening her gaze. It was beginning to become difficult for Edward to even form a sentence with the amount of force she was using to pin him up there.

"Son, I think you need to rething whatever strategy you've thought up," Carlisle spoke, trying to remedy the situation. "You want to protect her, we all do but keeping details from her may ultimately lead to her downfall. Even with all of us there to protect her. Do you want that?"

"Of course not!" Edward snapped through his teeth. The last thing he wanted was Bella dead. He'd sacrifice himself before he let the Volturri kill her!

"Then let her in Edward," Carlisle said to him. _You love her Edward; don't keep anything from her. Protect each other; you're both more than capable..._Bella's gaze softened as she heard Carlisle's thoughts even though doubts of Edward's love still plagued her. The moment she relaxed, her hold on Edward faultered and he immediately fell to the ground leaving an extraordinary mark with his body.

"Bella," Edward started, looking up at her with pleading eyes as he rose to his feet. "I'm so sorry..." _I truly am...I just thought with our abilities unable to effect you, their gifts wouldn't be an issue for you either so you wouldn't have anything to worry about going in to any potential battle. _

"But for you it is..." Bella mused.

"Unfortunately, yes," he admitted. _All they need to do is paralyze us or blind us and we won't be able to do much of anything, which is why we want to avoid a confrontation at all costs. _

"We'll have to fix that then, won't we..." Bella said after a moment. "We don't know when this battle will happen. All we know right now is that there will be one. It's destined. We need to prepare in the mean time and hope they aren't close to figuring out who I am."

"Bella, we're not immune to them like you are," Edward shook his head, disagreeing with the possibility of fixing their inablility to be immune to the Volturri's gifts.

"Yes, but whatever I have blocking you all is something strong, right? Like a shield of some sort that is keeping you out, much like the one my grandmother created to keep me in and keep you out of the property," Bella started. "So what if I can figure it out, control it and ultimately expand it. I'm not saying I can but if I am, who says I can't expand it until you are all under it and safe from them..."

_Wow..._

_Brilliant..._

_That just might work..._

_Can she really do that?_

_She's so full of shit!..._

Thoughts once again filled the silent room.

"We can't be sure it will work though," Edward told her.

"Good thing we'll buy me some time to practice then," she smiled. She didn't dare tell anyone her true plan if she reall did face the Volturri. That shield, if such a shield existed within her, had to work. But not just to keep everyone immune from the Volturri's power. She meant it when she chose to accept her fate. She would go against the Volturri. She would face them. Alone.

**A/N: So, this is the third story I've updated. I had this chapter written down and just made myself finaly finish typing it up. Now I can back track and continue with this one and with "Back to the Beginning." Those are my current projects. But tell me, what'd we think of this chapter? **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The room was shrouded in darkness as far as Bella could see. The familiarity of the surroundings did not go unnoticed the further she walked down a long hallway, until finally Bella entered a bedroom. She knew this room. She'd spent many afternoons watching shows and looking through photo albums with her aunt in this room. After all, the owner of this bedroom was Bella's aunt Renee. It was the same person seated with their back facing her as she entered the room, unnoticed. Bella called for her aunt, but each attempt to reach her went unnoticed as though Bella was not truly there; as though she was simply a visitor. _

_However, her aunt's failure to acknowledge her presence did not stop Bella from getting closer to see her aunt. She hadn't had any contact with her since she left Jacksonville, nor did she opt in informing her aunt of the revelation of Bella's newly developed powers. Something about telling her aunt didn't sit well with Bella, which alone was a surprising feeling to have. Aunt Renee was her mother's sister. She was family. Family was supposed to trusted above all else, right? So the fact that something within Bella told her to keep it quiet from her aunt spoke volumes, especially since she made sure her grams kept quiet as well. In fact, Bella made it a point to have her grams say it was all a false alarm…that nothing happened when she turned sixteen. This wasn't the original plan…not at all. But when her aunt suddenly began calling nonstop, insisting on answers on the supernatural ability Bella may or may not have possessed, Bella became even more cautious. _

"_It can't be right," she heard her aunt suddenly say as she rummaged through paperwork laid out in front of her. "I know it's not right. Lies, all lies!"_

_Curious to see what had her aunt so worked up, Bella chanced to get closer to her aunt. If she hadn't been detected already, chances were no matter where she stood and no matter what she said; her aunt still wouldn't know they were in the same room. To Bella's surprise, she saw hundreds of scattered papers all over the floor. Majority of these papers were pictures of Bella, of course, completely unaware of any pictures being taken of her at the time. While Bella's face was not seen in the pictures, it was the levitating objects that stood out the most. _

"_I know it's all lies!" her aunt exclaimed, going through all the pictures, looking for something specific. What she pulled out of the pile was a newspaper clipping of that day Bella unexpected changed the nice, warm sunny day into a full blown storm. "This says it all! I know it!" Her aunt suddenly threw down the newspaper and pulled out her laptop, fingers frantically typing away. Bella took a closer at the screen to see what had her aunt so worked up. Her aunt was planning a trip. To get a closer look at the screen, Bella moved even closer to her aunt, taking a seat beside her on the floor and leaned closer to see where her aunt was going. Italy. Her aunt was booking a flight to Volterra, Italy. _

_Suddenly, her aunt looked right at Bella; as though she knew Bella was sitting right next to her. The sinister look in her eyes had Bella inching back away from her aunt; she was nearly unrecognizable. She looked like a mad woman on a mission._

"_It's time." She told Bella. And as quickly as those words came out of her aunt's mouth, everything disappeared. Instead, she found herself in a place she did not know. She stood before five very pale, sinister men…though they appeared to be beyond the regular man. Their red eyes shook Bella to the very core._

"_I've been looking for you for a very long time," the one in the center said to her as he stood from his seat which seemed to be a throne. "You managed to escape us once but I assure you, that will never happen again."_

"_Stay away from me!" Bella shouted, moving backwards, hoping to find an escape. She quickly took in her surroundings, hoping to find something she could telepathically throw at them long enough to run away. She stood a chance as long as she could run. But no matter how much she willed her powers to surface, nothing happened. She was trapped. She turned to run, but was caught by two others she had not known were in the room with them. _

"_It's no use fighting," the vampire taunted her, inching closer and closer. "You are no match for us. He launched at her, causing her to scream._

"NO!" Bella screamed, only to find herself alone in a bedroom rather than an old ancient room about to be attacked by a vampire.

"Bella?" Alice rushed into the room, though Bella could hear Edward's frantic thoughts of worry and disagreement that it was Alice rushed to check on her instead of him. His over protective nature was shining through once again and while Bella truly appreciated him looking out for her, she couldn't deal with it at the moment. However, still being shaken by what turned out to be just a dream, Bella didn't realize Alice was truly with her and she was safe.

"No!" Bella screamed when Alice lightly placed her hand on Bella's cheek in hopes of snapping her out of her nightmare. As soon as Bella screamed, Alice was sent flying across the room and Edward could no longer stand by the sidelines waiting for everything to be ok. He needed to help Bella.

"Bella," he said quietly, making sure to approach her carefully so not to startle her. "Bella, love…it's Edward. I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her and was relieved he made it close enough without being sent flying. He managed to sit down on the bed, again all with careful motions but refused to avert her attention off Bella's eyes. Eye contact seemed to be working so far. His hand slowly made its way to Bella's cheek. _Careful Edward…_Alice silently warned. And careful he was. He slowly took Bella into her arms, thankful she hadn't sent him away like she had with Alice. "Bella? Can you hear me?" Slowly, she nodded her head. Finally, they were getting somewhere and on some level she knew she was actually safe and not trapped in her nightmare; if that's even what that had been.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked quietly from the foot of the bed, keeping her distance purposely to avoid making Bella feel smothered.

"No, not really," Bella whispered. She couldn't think about it. All that went through her mind in that moment was trying to figure out what it all had meant. The only way to do that was to process it, and when she was ready, come to everyone and get answers together.

"Maybe it would help to talk about it," Edward suggested but was instantly scolded by Alice about pushing something he should not be messing with. It was important for Bella to have her space. He thought maybe Alice was right; that all he knew how to do at this point was get in Bella's way and the idea alone nearly broke him. Reluctantly he began to pull away, fully intended on giving Bella her space. Unexpectedly however, she held on to him and hugged him tightly to her. His comfort was what was holding her together no matter how annoying his over protective side tended to get. _Whenever you're ready Bella, I'm here for you. I always will be_.. he silently told her, which resulted in a tighter embrace.

"Thanks Edward," she smiled at him when she pulled away.

"Yea, thanks Edward," Alice said sarcastically. "Now how about you leave us alone so we can get Bella ready for her first day of high school?" _And that wasn't a request…_she added, forgetting Bella could also hear her. Getting all the details ready for Bella's first day had gone over as smoothly as expected. However, using her full name and real last night was something everyone agreed should not happen. When the idea was originally brought up, something in Bella screamed at her to use a different last night. Just as something told her not to tell her aunt the truth. Now, after whatever she had dreamt about, she knew the decision was for the best. She would still go by Bella. No Isabella. Just Bella. Bella Platt, which she had learned was Esme's maiden name. The last name also had no way of attaching Bella to her lineage and it felt right. And so it was decided. Bella's grandmother temporarily relocated to the private island owned by Carlisle and Esme. Of course, at first she insisted Bella go there but they couldn't take that chance. Bella was also dead set against that idea. Her secret intentions were to fight the Volturri when the time finally came to it. She just needed to master all of her abilities for when the time would come.

"Bella?" Alice called as she completed the finishing touches on Bella first day of school outfit. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you're kind of scaring me and I don't scare easily," Alice told her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone," Bella apologized though she still didn't fully feel like she was herself after waking up. She didn't think it was just a dream. It felt more powerful than any dream she had ever had. It felt like a warning. And it all led back to her aunt. Somehow she was a key in whatever Bella had seen.

"We care about you, that's all," Alice smiled.

"Alice, if I asked you something, could you answer honestly?" Bellaasked, though she was fully aware of all the sensitive ears around the room. She willed that somehow their conversation would be shielded from the others. Once she willed it, she felt something strange stirring inside of her, stretching, expanding until it left her completely and surrounded her and Alice. Bella didn't think twice about what that was. Just felt peace and safe from sensitive ears.

"Always Bella," Alice assured her.

"And without asking me why I'm asking or for any details?" Reluctatnly, Alice agreed though she was very curious. "What's in Voltera, Italy?" Alice stood there, for the first time ever dumbstruck, wanting to know more than anything how Bella knew that specific Italian city.

"Bella…Volterra, that's where the Volturri are…" Alice whispered, hoping no one could hear them; also unaware that whatever Bella did made sure they were protected from everyone else. Bella sat there, absorbing that information though part of her knew that's who they were. The man who threatened to kill her, who almost did was one of them. And her aunt…her aunt was going to them. But why? To stop them? To give them what they want? She needed to know.

"Thank you," Bella told her. Not one word was uttered from that moment on until everyone arrived at the school. Alice had made sure everyone gave Bella her space, especially after whatever happened earlier that morning. Edward, however, couldn't shake what had happened and fought with himself whether or not he should mention his concern again. But he backed off as per Alice's advice.

"Alright Bells, we're here!" Emmett exclaimed as everyone made their way out of the car.

"You nervous?" Edward asked, trying to figure out how she was feeling. It was extremely difficult to get a good read on her. It was frustrating.

"No, I'm ready," She told them. It was the truth. She'd been ready to return to school since she arrived in Forks. It was her fresh start only this time, it was also her only chance of staying hidden.

"I'll take her to the office!" Alice exclaimed before Edward could even offer to take her himself. Before anyone could say anything, she linked arms with Bella and wondered off, leaving the rest of the family either laughing at Edward's reaction or annoyed because yet again, Edward was brooding.

"So here we are," Alice told Bella. "I'm going to let you take it from here. I know how you feel about being babied and all. I'll see you at lunch!"

"Thanks Alice," Bella smiled, grateful that Alice knew exactly how she would feel about being walked around everyone. She needed to fend for herself. "I'll see you then." With that, Alice wondered off, most likely to see Jasper before the first warning Bella could ring.

The office wasn't too busy, like Bella had expected it to be. Back in Jacksonville it was almost impossible to get a secretary's attention with all the madness going around early in the morning. Here, it seemed simply, care free almost.

"May I help you dear?" a pleasant elderly woman asked from behind the desk when she noticed Bella standing there, just looking around the office.

"Yes, hi," Bella spoke up as she approached the desk. "I'm new here. I was told I needed to pick up my schedule and paperwork in this office?"

"Right, of course," the woman said as she went through some paperwork placed in front of her. "Bella Platt?"

"That's me!" Bella nodded in agreement.

"Bella…such a lovely name. Is that short for Isabella?" the lady asked sweetly.

"No, it's just Bella, But thank you," Bella smiled. So far it seemed people here in Forks were a lot nicer. Either that or it was all an act to get the latest scoop on the new kid.

"I'm Mrs. Cope and if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask," Mrs. Cope told her as she handed Bella her schedule. "Make sure to get that slip signed by all your teachers and bring it here at the end of the day. There's also a map of the school to help you get around. It's all pretty simple really."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope," Bella thanked her as she glanced at her schedule. She had trigonometry first, so for now she decided to find that classroom on the map and locate the rest when she got to her first period. She was so focused on figuring out the map that she hadn't noticed anyone around her, ultimately resulting in a head on collision. Bella's papers fell to the ground, along with the other student's books. Again, Bella's main focus had been on retrieving her things that she hadn't even bothered to look up to see who the other person was. It was the thoughts that finally made her hand freeze mid air as she reached to pick up her schedule.

_No way! It can't be…can it? Bella? I knew it! It's fate! Fate wants us together…now I can get her number!_ She'd remember banter like that anywhere.

"Bella? That you?" Mike Newton asked, picking up her schedule for her much to her dismay. She didn't want or need him knowing where she'd be during the day.

"Yea, it's me," she said, looking directly at the schedule he had in his death grip. "Matt, is it?"

"No, it's me…Mike, remember?" _Call me anything you want,baby…I can't wait to get you alone sometime soon…_Disgusted by his thoughts, she snatched her schedule from his hands without a second thought.

"I'll see you around," she told him as she turned and quickly walked the other way, set out for her classroom. Unfortunately he couldn't take the hint and followed along-side her.

"So what happened to the homeschooling? Your grandmother finally see some sense?" he teased as he followed her.

"Something like that," Bella told him. Keep it short and to the point, Bella told herself. Though in that moment she really wished Edward was around. What better way to express disinterest than to have her soul mate keep the unwanted suitors at bay. At the same time, she didn't want him bailing her out of this disaster. She could hold her own.

"Well it's awesome that you're here!" Mike continued. "I didn't get the chance to ask for your number last tim—" Mike was cut off by a very eager Bella running straight away from him and into the arms of Edward Cullen. The one person in the entire school he could not stand. What caught him even more off guard was Bella's lips suddenly on Edward's. _No, no way is this happening! Why Cullen? She's mine Cullen, BACK OFF!_ Mike silently screamed toward Edward though both Edward and Bella heard him loud and clear. But Bella had had enough and didn't want to even allow Mike to finish his question. So as soon as she saw Edward and heard his own jealous thoughts of seeing her with Newton, she knew what she needed to do. She ran towards him and kissed him. Everything else seemed to disappear. Bella melted into Edward's embrace as his tightened around hers. She had surprised him. She had surprised him so much that even his thoughts were rendered speechless. Reluctantly, Bella pulled away, unable to suppress the smile on her face which formed finally kissing Edward.

"I'm sorry Mark, you were saying?" she said, still in a daze.

"It's Mike, not Mark," he fumed, suddenly angered by her disregard to his name. _This is bullshit, I saw her first! You can't have her Cullen! I'll fight you for her!_ Bella couldn't help but snicker at his thoughts, only to cause Edward to react in the same way towards Bella's response. It seemed his jealously was unnecessary since Bella did not show one ounce of interest in Newton. This put his mind instantly at ease. No competition, no worries.

"Yea, sure," Bella said. "I've got to get to class. Edward, walk me?" she asked sweetly, not taking her eyes off his.

"It'd be a pleasure," he smiled in return and walked off with Bella hand in hand as Mike stood in his place, silently wishing Edward would meet an untimely death so he could swoop in and take his girl back. Mike would not give up Bella that easily.

**A/N: it's not much but it's a start…I'll have the rest of the school day and such posted within the week. Let me know your thoughts if you're still with me! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Seems you have your own personal stalker now, Bella," Edward teased as he walked her to her first class.

"Ha-Ha," she responded sarcastically. "Leave it to me and my luck to run into that creep on my first day here!"

"It's not a very big school Bella," Edward tried to comfort her.

"Yea well, now he can leave me the hell alone," Bella said matter of factly.

"I'm not so sure about that," Edward laughed. "He's dead set on fighting me for you."

"There's no competition," Bella admitted. But before Edward could say anything, the bell rang and once again the two had to go separate ways. As soon as Bella entered the classroom, the whispers and thoughts about the new girl began. Unfortunately, there would be no escaping it. And this was just the beginning of the day. Bella walked over to the teacher, who at first had been completely oblivious as to why she approached the front desk to begin with. It seemed his students hardly approached with inquiries so to him, this was a first.

"May I help you with something?" he asked, obviously not realizing that Bella was in fact new. _I haven't even started the lesson, what could she possibly need…._

"Yes actually, I'm new here," Bella started and watched his face as the so called light bulb went off in his head. "I was told to have you sign this slip." She handed him the paper which he quickly signed for her.

"Of course, of course, I should have known," he chastised himself. _I should probably pay better attention to who is in my class…I hate it here…_"The textbooks for the course are right against the windowsill if you want to grab a copy."

"Thanks," she told him. "Where should I sit?"

"Seats aren't assigned in the class, so take your pick of whatever is available," he answered and quickly resumed to preparing the lesson. Bella did the only thing she could in that moment: get her book and pick her seat. As she made her way to the back of the classroom to her chosen seat, more and more thoughts began to rise from the students in the classroom. This caught Bella completely off guard. The fact of the matter was that Bella's abilities were completely new and the past few days since she'd discovered her new ability, she'd only been around seven people at most. She never thought or expected it to be this intense with so many voices filling her head. It was almost unbearable. But Bella was determined not to let it affect her. She needed to appear normal and showing up the first day and then freaking out over something no one would see or believe in would cause her to stand out instantly. She needed to blend in, not stand out.

_Who's the new girl, she's hot!_

_Eww, she has like no fashion sense…_

_I bet I could get her to go out with me by this time tomorrow…_

_That's the chick I saw Mike talking to…she better stay away from him!_

_She seems to be struggling, I wonder why…I should introduce myself…._

_Sweet, fresh meat!_

All thoughts went on throughout the teacher's math lecture. As hard as it was, Bella pulled through and seemed to really enjoy herself; of course, only when she managed to ignore and get passed the crude thoughts of the teenage boys in the class. She couldn't believe they would really see her as a piece of meat; as someone they could just use while they felt like it…she didn't remember high school guys being that bad with the exception with the ones who messed with her. That was also a time when they viewed her as a freak. It was only a matter of time before people here thought that too, Bella thought to herself. Lost in the thoughts of all those around her, Bella hadn't noticed the bell until one of the girls came up to her, initially introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she smiled and held out her hand to shake. Bella shook it, hesitantly. She wondered if this was one of the girls who viewed Bella as a threat. If so, Bella would definitely have to be in control of her temper.

"Bella," she told her.

"It's nice to meet you," Angela responded. _I knew she'd be nice! I wonder if we could be friends…_"What's your next class?"

"English literature in building five," Bella told her as they started to leave the classroom. As it turned out, English literature was another class the two shared. So as per Angela's request, the two decided to make their way to class together while Bella tried desperately not to give in to all the silent voices filling the halls. It was worse than in classrooms! Bella thought. No matter how much she tried, she simply could not tune out the voices. It amazed Bella how Edward was able to go on day by day without the slightest indication that he was in pain. Could he control what he hears? If he does, maybe he could help her…. Her only hesitation in going to speak with him was the matter of the Mike Newton incident. She'd let her emotions get the best of her when she admitted there was no competition at this school for Edward. Edward was the only person she ever had her heart set on. It was simply a bonus that he turned out to be her destined soul mate. Now, it was the matter of whether he wanted to be with her simply because he learned she was his mate or if he truly felt those feelings for her. Would he have felt those feelings for her if the soul mate issue never came up? What then…

"Bella, wait up!" a voice called from the distance. She recognized it as Mike Newton's voice and cringed involuntarily.

"Ugh, not again!" Bella whined, wondering when this creep would take the hint that he simply was unwanted.

"Ah, I see you've met Mike Newton," Angela giggled, understanding why Bella would shy away from Newton's attention. He truly was a creep; one who thought way too highly of himself.

"More times than I would have like actually," Bella admitted, giving Angela a small smile.

"Bella there you are!" Mike announced as he cut someone off in order to block Angela and Bella's path to class. He was determined to make his intentions known this time, especially if he was competing with Edward Cullen.

"Yep, here I am," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and looked pleadingly at Angela.

"Listen, I know there's not much time between classes so I'll make this quick," he smiled, completely ignoring Angela. "I'm sure whatever is going on with Cullen isn't anything important. I mean, it's your first day, what do you really know about him anyway. So I was thinking we pick up where we left off, forget Cullen ever entered the picture. What do you say?" he looked at Bella smugly, convinced she'd give in to his charm. _There's no way she'd be into that freak…not when she can have me…_

_Bella and Edward? Wow I've never even seen him interact with the girls at this school…_Angela thought as she heard Mike's pointless rant.

"What do I say?" Bella asked, which caused Mike's smug smile to widen. _I've so got this in the bag…_he thought. "I say you must be either blind or one hell of an idiot to have the audacity to come up to me, after clearly seeing my involvement with Edward and tell me to forget it for what? For you? You must be joking!" Bella could feel herself lose control of her emotions. It was bad enough she alone questioned Edward's feelings towards her but to have Mike treat the two of them as insignificant simply threw her over the edge. The clouds in the sky began to darken as lightning filled the sky. All that Bella wanted to do in that moment was rid the school of the creep. She was sure no one would miss him. Lightning struck right outside the window where the three were standing, catching Mike and Angel completely off guard. The weather was known to act up, considering Forks was popular for rainy weather. But this storm had a mind of its own. It was on a mission it seemed.

"Wow can you believe how quickly the weather changed?" Angela mused aloud. _I've never seen anything like it…_It was those thoughts that caused Bella to resurface; not completely but enough to realize what she had just done. Willing herself to calm down and the skies to clear, she watched with amazement that upon her will, it began to happen. Her nerves were still on haywire but as long as she was aware of them and embraced them and knew what she needed to do, she seemed to get a handle on the situation.

"Yea, that was weird," Bella agreed, hoping none of what just happened brought any attention to her. Mike however, was too pissed at what Bella said that he hadn't even thought twice about the strange occurrence with the weather. Yes, it caught him off guard but as soon as it stopped, he demanded proper answers. Answers in which Bella chooses him, not Edward Cullen.

"Of course I'm not joking! You don't honestly expect me or anyone else to believe that Edward Cullen has decided to give you—someone he doesn't know—any attention. Attention that's practically meaningless! You could have me Bella; it was fate that brought us back together. We didn't get our chance last time we met yet here we are…go out with me Friday night, I'll show you how great we can be," he smirked at her, enjoying that he'd affected her negatively at the mention that she and Edward stood no chance. It was when he began moving his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to seduce her that made her want to snap him in half, though she couldn't let her power get out of control again. There were other things she could do; things she knew well to control through years of having to master her strength. As soon as his hands began touching her, Bella threw back her hand in a tightly closed fist and launched, punching Mike Newton in the nose thus earning him a bloody nose and soon to follow, a black eye to match.

"AHHHH! My nose! You punched me! You freak, what is wrong with you!" he screamed, clutching his hands to his bloodied nose.

"You might want to go get that checked out Mike," Angela told her, trying her hardest not to break into laughter right in front of him. Angela took Bella by the arm and took her into their next class, just making it before the bell. "I can't believe you just punched Mike Newton!" Angela whispered to Bella after getting her note signed.

"I can't believe that creep saw no problem invading my personal space," Bella whispered back.

"Well, that I believe. Newton thinks he's God's gift to the female population even though he's never in his life had a girlfriend," Angela laughed. "It's sad to see, really."

"Yea, there's no way I'd ever be the one to help change that status of his," Bella told her.

"So…you know Edward Cullen?" Angela asked, intrigued.

"Um…yea. We met not too long ago," Bella told her; this is where the lies had to start kicking in. The more false information people knew about her, the real it would seem to them, ultimately throwing the Volturi off her path.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. _Jessica would freak if she found out he finally took interest into someone who isn't her…though I would love to see that…_

"It's complicated," Bella admitted but reminded herself not to give away too much about them.

"Aw come on, that's all you've got?" Angela complained, though in all honesty, she'd just met Bella and understood her hesitancy in not being as open.

"For now, yea," Bella told her. "Sorry Angela."

"No, that's ok," she smiled. _I hope it works out for the two of them…_Bella heard Angela's thought and couldn't help but smile. It made it easy to focus on one person, who didn't even know her, being supportive of something she really wanted. Other people, however; were intolerable.

_I swear I saw her deck Newton!_

_Did she even know him?_

_Where does she get off like punching Mikey, I hate her!_

_Lauren's going to be pissed when she hears Mike wanted to date the new girl!_

_If she's not into Newton, I'll ask her out. _

_She punched him, that's so hot!_

Rumors of various versions of the truth about what happened between Bella and Mike had spread rather quickly throughout the day. Bella realized this as soon as people she'd never seen before began thinking about what had happened; the story had spun so out of control. Some rumors starred Bella and Mike as already a couple and Bella freaked when he asked Angela out in front of her. Others say Bella just went nuts and hit him for just saying hello to her. It was ridiculous what people would come up with. It was bad enough to be surrounded by all the voices as she went from class to class; but for her to star in the leading role in something no one truly knew the truth about just made no sense. This is what I'd been missing out on? Bella asked herself. When Bella first entered the cafeteria, she stood at the entryway looking for the Cullen's It took a few minutes before she spotted them in the crowded cafeteria; of course they'd pick the furthest table in the back. But the moment she stepped into the overcrowded cafeteria, the already painful silent voices increased tenfold and Bella could not take it.

"Forget this," she mumbled to herself as she turned and headed in the opposite direction. She needed to get away from the crowded school and be alone with her thoughts. She made her way passed the parking lot, back towards the woods and found a spot under a tree to sit at. If this wasn't the perfect time to think about her dream, she wasn't sure when it would be. It had felt so real, but could it be possible for her to have premonitions too? Wasn't that Alice's department? All Bella was certain of at this point was her previous suspicions of her aunt could possibly be correct. Bella was most likely right to try to keep her aunt completely in the dark…another part of Bella screamed that Aunt Renee knew everything and something horrible was coming.

"Bella?" Alice called out. _There you are…_

"I'm surprised Edward didn't put up more of a fight over who came after me," Bella chuckled as she saw the argument take place in Alice's mind.

"I figured you'd want some girl time," she smiled back, taking a seat next to Bella. _I've heard you had quite the interesting day…_

"Don't act like you didn't see any of that happening," Bella retorted. "Way to warn me about Newton."

"Well, I didn't see him coming up to you before your literature class," Alice admitted. "But I was surprised when I heard you punched him in the nose and gave him a matching black eye. You're really making yourself known around here."

"Do you think I was wrong hitting him?" Bella asked, afraid she'd let her emotions control her a bit too much.

"No, I'm glad you did it," Alice told her.

"Really?"

"Of course, it was either you or Edward who would've done something and by doing it yourself you showed him you didn't need him coming to your rescue. You're quite capable of defending yourself," Alice smiled. "That stunt with the weather, on the other hand…"

"I know, I know," Bella sighed. "I've got to start getting in better control of my powers, especially when I'm enraged."

"I couldn't agree more," Alice responded. "We'll have to start soon, maybe tonight if you're not too tired."

"Tonight's fine," Bella told her.

"So now that that's settled, why did you come all the way out here?" Alice asked. She didn't know Bella would make the last minute decision to run off during lunch. She'd seen them all sitting at the table laughing over Newton and his feeble attempts to win Bella over.

"I needed to be able to hear my own thoughts," Bella admitted. "I don't know how Edward can stand it, being around hundreds of people and constantly hearing their thoughts. It was hard enough in the halls and classes, but the cafeteria…I couldn't even imagine how out of control my powers could have become if I'd stayed."

"Bella, you'll learn to control it," Alice comforted her, placing her arm around Bella's shoulder. "Edward will help you, I've already seen it."

"I know he's the best person for the job Alice," Bella told her. "I just need to focus on getting myself under control before having that conversation he's been pushing me to have. There's so much going on right now, I don't even know where to begin figuring it out."

"Edward's not the only thing troubling you?" Alice asked, worried._ What's going on Bella? I can help you…_

"Alice…do you think it's possible for a dream to actually be a vision?" Bella questioned, keeping her eyes on the grass rather than at Alice. She didn't want Alice to think she was crazy.

"Under the certain circumstances…and certain individuals," Alice smirked. "Yes I do. Did you have a vision Bella?"_ That could be amazing, you know! Your powers are only now beginning to show themselves. Imagine all that you're capable of!_

"If this is one thing I'm capable of, I'd rather send it back," Bella grumbled. The last thing she needed was her own family turning on her. _What'd you see? _Alice silently asked. Hesitantly, Bella looked up at Alice. "My aunt. She's going to Volterra…or has already gone."

"But why would she go there? The Volturri are there!" Alice exclaimed. _She couldn't possibly be going there for why I'm thinking she is…_

"Well…considering I saw her refusing to Bella my powers never truly emerged, then booking a plane ticket, I think she is," Bella told her. "There's more…after she booked the ticket the scenery changed. I was surrounded by what I'm assuming was vampires with red eyes. They looked ancient…and one specifically attacked me. That's when I woke up."

"Bella, we need to tell the others…this is too real to have been just some random dreamed up coincidence," Alice told her, standing up.

"Do you realize what this will mean Alice?" Bella asked, the panic and worry was evident in her eyes.

"Yes, I do." Alice told her. _It means your aunt is your enemy and she's handing you over to the Volturi._

MEANWHILE…

It had been a long and restless night as Renee's plane finally reached its destination.

"Now landing in Volterra, Italy. We hope you enjoyed flying with Voletrra Airways. We look forward to flying with you again soon."

The announcement was made, yet the feeling she thought she would have upon arrival was nowhere to be found. Her plan had been set in motion for years: since before Bella was even born. From years of snooping around her mother's things, she'd discovered the prophecy considering the birth of a hybrid child; a half vampire, half witch hybrid destined to unite the two worlds into one. Since that day, Renee wanted nothing more than to destroy her niece and join the vampires. Of course, it would be her luck that magic skipped over her and gracefully blessed her wonderful, special and loved-by-all sister. She always was surrounded by nothing but happiness while Renee had the shit luck; always being second best if that. She'd had enough. It was her time to shine and take her revenge.

She refused to believe the powers Bella experienced were simply a false alarm. She knew better. There was no way her abilities would simply disappear overnight especially with how advanced she already was. Bella was it. Bella was the hybrid spoken of in the prophecy and Renee would enjoy nothing more than to hand her over to the Volturi. The closer she got to the main castle, her thoughts of Bella and her abilities and her potential location began to turn hazy. All thoughts which would have given Bella away, even her name, even her gender, even her abilities simply disappeared from Renee's mind. She could no longer recall them let alone say them aloud. All she had was her purpose; that was one thing that could not be taken from her. It wasn't until the receptionist Gianna led her to the main door did Renee realize her memory had been tampered with magic.

"Enter human." Aro called. The scene before Renee caused her to stop in her tracks. If she had entered five minutes earlier, she would have entered a blood bath. For now, nearly a hundred dead and drained bodies lay scattered on the floor and were currently being disposed of.

"Closer!" Aro demanded. Hesitantly, Renee came closer, maneuvering herself around the dead bodies.

"What brings you here human? Speak truthfully and we may spare you," Caius informed her, though they had no intention of freeing her. She would make a lovely dessert.

"I have information that may be of use to you," she whispered.

"And what information could you possibly have that we'd want or need?" Cauis asked, bored with the human's antics.

"The prophecy. It's come true," she spoke, this time refusing to cower from them. Instantly, Aro was on his feet and in front of her. His brothers remained in their seats, clearly unaware of what she meant and why Aro reacted the way he had.

"Do not toy with me human!" Aro growled, grabbing her by the throat. "Think twice about such lies!"

"It's not a lie, I swear it!" she struggled to say. His grip was gradually tightening but out of desperate need to find this hybrid he let go of her throat but quickly took her hand, looking into her mind for answers. Everything was hazy; something he'd never encountered before. All that stood out was the sun and the state of Florida. Nothing about the prophecy or the hybrid concerning it.

"You have no information for me! Your mind is blank. There's nothing here but lies!" he shouted, angered to have been tricked so easily. His hand was back on her throat tightly as he threw her back against a wall.

"It's true!" she managed to say as she struggled to her feet. "It's magic! Someone's tampered with the information! I would not have come here if I didn't have useful information for you all!"

Aro considered her theory in his mind. Witches truly could never be trusted; this is why they would always be a threat. Her mind gave no indication of deception; magic was truly at fault and it angered Aro more than anything else. He needed to find this hybrid and destroy it once and for all.

"You are no witch." Aro stated. It wasn't a question. He could see without a doubt from her mind the hatred she felt towards her family. He could see her willingness to hurt her family simply for revenge.

"I guess it skips a generation," she told him. "But I assure you, if you look within my lineage you will find what you are looking for."

"Brother, what does she speak of? What prophecy?" Marcus spoke up, curious at the exchange.

"It is none of your concern. This is my war!" Aro growled. "What do you want human? Clearly you have your own agenda here."

"I want to be like you. I want to take my family down!" she said without missing a beat.

"You would be so quick as to turn your back on your family?" Aro pondered.

"My family has done nothing for me. They will pay for all I've suffered through because of them!" she wanted to name names, to say her sister started it all…but her mind came up blank.

"Interesting, how easily you would give you up family for revenge…for immortality," Aro thought aloud. At the snap of his fingers, Alec and Demetri had Renee in a tight grip by both arms purposely taking away any chance of struggle. She felt happy…she was getting what she wanted…to be turned…But when Aro uttered his next words, her face paled and she realized the mistake she had made. She no longer had anything to bargain with.

"NO! Please!" Renee pleaded. "I gave you what you wanted! You've been after this for centuries!"

"This is true," Aro agreed. "You have given me exactly what I wanted. I no longer have use for you."

"Then change me! It's a fair trade!" she demanded as she struggled in their arms.

"Disloyalty is an ugly trait to bring into this like my dear," Aro simply replied. "Take her away!"

"No!" she shouted as she was dragged out of the room and into her new prison. Giving Aro what he wanted was premature on her part but she'd realized this too late. And even so, he still had no idea where the hybrid could be or what the abomination even looked like. It could be anything. But he had to find it before it realized its full potential and won the war. The worlds of witches and vampires could not be united!

"What prophecy did she speak of Aro?" Caius once again demanded. "What are you hiding?"

"All in due time my brothers!" Aro simply replied. As soon as Demetri and Alec returned from detaining the prisoner, he called upon them. "Demetri, Alec, I want you two in the States. Start your search in Florida."

"What about me?"Jane asked, eager for whoever or whatever she could go after.

"Jane and Felix, start your search on the West. The sun filled areas seem to be the place to begin…no vampire would think to step foot in such places."

"Master, what are we looking for?" Jane asked, needing something to go on.

"A hybrid. A vampire, witch hybrid." Aro said.

"But brother, I thought we took care of that issue centuries ago…" Caius replied, remembering the power of vampire human hybrids. Who knew what a witch could do with all that power. The Volturi would be threatened…this could not happen.

"Indeed." Was all Aro said before Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri set out on their hunt.

**A/N: So I said it'd be up within the week…I hope I didn't disappoint? Let me know your thoughts…**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With two more classes remaining before the end of the school day, Bella and Alice had to go separate ways. Bella dreaded going back inside to face all those silent voices; a part of her even considered dropping the high school act and finding something else to do to hide her from the Volturri.

"Don't even think about it Bella," Alice interrupted Bella's thoughts, picking up on what Bella had planned on doing.

"You actually saw me go through with it?" Bella asked, surprised. "I thought when it came to me your visions were more clouded than anything else…"

"I may not see you too clearly Bella, but I can tell what you're planning considering we suddenly show up at school without you around…" Alice told me. _So don't even think about it. This is the only plan we have that actually stands a chance…you'll get used to the voices, I know it._

"Whatever you say Alice," Bella smiled. "This is me though." Bella stopped out front her next classroom: Biology. _Have fun..._Alice sang in her mind as she skipped off to a class of her own. Bella dismissed Alice's strange behavior and walked into her Biology class. Unlike her first period teacher, Mr. Malena seemed to know the moment she walked in that she was the new student everyone had heard about this afternoon. _I hope she's well caught up on this material…especially with Mr. Cullen as her lab partner…did she really hit that Newton kid…_Bella's interest went straight to his thought the moment she mentioned a Mr. Cullen as her lab partner. She was afraid to look…with her luck it would be Edward who she already knew would be full of inquiries about the day. Bella quickly handed Mr. Malena the slip she needed signed.

"Ah, yes Miss. Platt," he said as he read her name off the slip. "Welcome, I hope you are finding Forks to your liking. You may take your seat next to Mr. Cullen." _Shouldn't be too hard to find..his seat is the only empty one afterall…_ Bella nodded her head showing she understood his instructions and turned to finally face the classroom. Thoughts were circling around her and the events which transpired throughout the day; Newton's injuries being the main highlight. Many were curious to know the truth while others simply didn't care for it. Then of course, there were the thoughts from some girls who were ready to seek revenge on Bella for overstepping her bounds. _Just focus on me Bella…_she heard Edward's thoughts instantly; the question over which Mr. Cullen had been in her Biology class went straight out the window. She looked directly at him, ignoring the sudden stares and glares she received from the girls who wanted Edward for themselves. It seemed that the interaction between Edward and Bella still hadn't reached the gossip train; her encounter with Newton triumphed everything else. _Just focus on my thoughts…the others will disappear if you just focus on me and me alone…_It seemed Alice gave Edward the heads up about the problem she had had during lunch. Despite any irritation she may have had, she listened to him. She focused on him and him alone, willing the other voices to fade away. When she finally reached her seat, she sat down but did not break eye contact with Edward worried that as soon as they stopped looking at each other, the voices would come rushing back in.

_Did it work?_ Edward asked silently, hoping to help ease any pain she may have been feeling from all the voices invading her mind. He knew all too well what she was going through so he was determined to help her in any way that he could. She nodded her head. There was a slight throat clearing noise coming from the front of the room where the teacher stood, calling for everyone's attention.

"If everyone would look to the front of the room please," he announced. _Especially Miss. Platt…_ Reluctantly, Bella looked to the front of the room. If she were capable of blushing she would have since all the attention was now on her. _Just remember Bella, focus on one thing and all other sounds will fade to the background…_Edward advised. But at this moment, all eyes were on her including all thoughts.

_First Mike now Edward…ugh what a slut!_

_Why is he showing her so much attention…I want him! She can't have him!_

_I can't believe she's in this class…I'm going to get her back for that stunt she pulled earlier…_

At the last thought, Bella turned her head to the right and saw a very angry Mike Newton sitting parallel to her seat. Despite the anger he felt for her having the nerve to punch him, he was embarrassed that he had gotten beat by a girl; the new girl no less. In its own way, it made him want to try again with her until she gave in. He had to show his friends he wasn't a fool. That he was capable of getting any girl he wanted.

During Newton's silent rant, Edward had taken it upon himself to write Bella a note and discretely passed it to her while Mr. Malena's back was turned.

**-Seems the stunt before your literature had the opposite effect**

Bella read the note and rolled her eyes.

-**Has he always been so dense? What more can a girl do to get a guy to realize she isn't interested?**

Edward couldn't help but chuckle as he read her response. _Well she hasn't hit me yet, so I still stand a chance_. The thought crossed his mind before he had time to control it and block it from Bella. Thankfully, she didn't say or do anything to acknowledge it.

**-He enjoys the chase; there's not much to be done honestly**

**-So he goes after any girl who may appear to have a boyfriend? How honorable of him**

Bella scowled as she passed the note, irritated by that possibility of Newton still finding her to be available.

**-No Bella, just you…he seems to believe since he saw you first and all, you two are meant to be**

Bella's hand clenched into a fist without being aware she had taken a chunk of the desk with her. Edward's placed his hand instantly on hers in an attempt to soothe her. The electric current fired the moment their hands met, reminding them both just how powerful their connection was. _He'll get over it Bella, don't let his actions make you lose the control you've acquired so well through the years…_

Bella glanced in Edward's direction and continued to write her response.

**-Even if it was based on who I met first, it still wouldn't be him. If my punching him and telling him straight to his face that I'm not interested isn't enough, then I'll find a different way**

_Bella, you can't use your powers to hurt innocent people. I use the term innocent loosely of course…_he thought, panicked that Bella's intentions would expose them all. She looked at him, shocked and offended. She knew better than to expose everyone including herself. It was the most obvious thing to her considering what had happened back in Jacksonville. She couldn't believe the lack of faith Edward had in her. _Just let me deal with it and he won't bother you again…_he added, oblivious to how insulting he had been throughout his thoughts. He once again implied she could not handle her own battles; did she not punch Mike Newton and give him a black eye when he brought it upon himself to touch her with no invitation to do so? Yes, she did. She didn't need Edward then, she certainly didn't need him in this moment.

**-Thanks, but I'm more than capable of handling that situation and any situation I come across on my own Edward. **

She shoved the piece of paper in front of him, placed the pen cap back on her pen and put it aside with no intention of writing back to him. _Bella, it's my job to protect you. No matter the situation. _She glared at him when she heard his thoughts. Thankfully for Edward, the bell rang and she was out of her seat before he could even process her movement. Alice was waiting for Bella outside her classroom with Jasper by her side. _Bella…I saw what happened in there…_

"Don't say a word," Bella demanded as she made her way down the hall towards her gym class, though Alice and Jasper followed in step by her side. Jasper could faintly get a sense of the amount of anger Bella had been harboring and had hopes of helping calm her down though he couldn't get a handle on her emotions. His attempts didn't go unnoticed. Every attempted bounced off her and she felt the energy from it. She stopped abruptly in front of the girls locker room and glared at Jasper. She felt herself losing control again but she willed herself to keep it together. And just as quickly as the control began to wane, it was back and not going anywhere.

"Right now, the last thing you should be doing is trying to control my emotions Jasper," Bella hissed at him, keeping her voice down so that no one could hear what the conversation was about.

"How'd you even know I was trying?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I could sense it trying to get through some sort of barrier," Bella told him. "Back off! I don't need anyone messing with my emotions! I don't need anyone trying to get me to go out with them when it's clearly unwanted. And I sure as hell don't need anyone implying that I'm some weakling incapable of fighting my own battles!"

"Bella, he just wants to protect you," Alice tried to explain. _You protect the ones you love; it's all he knows…_

"So because some amulet tells him I'm his soul mate he suddenly loves me and it's his duty to protect me? No dice," Bella said through clenched teeth. It was a wonder her control hadn't cracked with the amount of anger she felt in that moment. "I've been in love with him since I was a little girl Alice. He's known me for a few days whereas I've had years of hoping I'd see him again to figure out where my emotions stand. I will not be pitied. And I will not be made to feel weak." _Then talk to him Bella, tell him what you're feeling…he needs to know where you stand with all of this. It's not just the amulet that's making him believe he loves you Bella. Give him a chance… _"It may or may not be that damn amulet, but he knows where I stand on this weak human bullshit. I'm not going to tolerate it anymore."

"So then what's your plan?" Jasper asked, unware of the silent exchange Alice had with Bella.

"He better get his head out of his ass soon, or I'll use him as my target practice." Bella told them. "If I haven't proved to him enough times that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, then I'll get it through to him one way or another."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Jasper said, uneasy. The amount of tension he knew would surround the two was already overwhelming and Edward wasn't even with them. He was smart to keep his distance.

"I'm not asking if it's a good idea," Bella cut him off. "If he wants to be stubborn and refuse to see what's so blatantly obvious, then I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Alright, if you're sure Bella," he told her.

"I am." She crossed her arms. "I better head inside before I get in trouble for being late for gym class."

"It's ok," Alice told her. "They won't make you participate today but I should warn you…Mike's in your gym class."

"Ugh, what class do I not have with him!" Bella exclaimed out of frustration. She turned and headed into the gym once again hearing the thoughts of all the classmates. She willed herself to concentrate, to focus on her own thoughts hoping that would work in keeping the silent thoughts at bay and not a moment later, her mind was silent. All that she could hear was her own thoughts going about a mile a minute. It was refreshing.

Alice had been right. Bella was allowed to sit out until the next gym class, given she had her uniform with her and be ready to participate. Unfortunately for Bella, Mike Newton was also sitting out on account of the note from the nurse excusing him temporarily from activities. He brought it upon himself to sit next to Bella, ignoring that she had moved even further down her row in the bleachers to avoid him.

"I think you owe me an apology." He said, not bothering to mask his anger.

"I owe you nothing," she told him, focusing on the volleyball game ahead of her.

"Don't give me that," he practically spat. "I saved your ass by not reporting it was you. The least you could do is apologize." _And go out with me…I'll add that next…_

"The only thing you did was save yourself from the embarrassment of being decked by a girl," she said.

"Regardless, you owe me," he pressed. "I want my apology and a date."

"Like hell you will get either," she responded while trying to keep herself under control.

"If you don't, I'll just go over to the principal and tell him I've changed my mind," Mike threatened. "I'll tell him it was you…I don't think you'll like getting into trouble Bella. It is, after all, your first day." _She can't say no now…_

"I insist you go to the principal actually," Bella told him, turning to face him now. The glare she gave him was enough to stop him mid thought. "I'll even go with you. I'm sure the principal would love to hear that you were harassing the new girl who acted out of self defense to get your slimy paws off of her. I'm sure they'd love to hear how Mike Newton can't seem to take no for an answer."

"I'm…I…Um…" he stuttered. _Huh? How did this get turned around on me…she wanted it!_ "That's crap…you enjoyed the attention! You wanted me just like I want you." He tried to bounce back.

"Really? Because I seem to remember telling you I wasn't interested nor would I ever be. And if you're still having trouble remembering that then I guess my friend Angela would love to step in as my witness and accompany us to the principals' office," Bella countered. _Crap…I can't get away with that after all…_"So it looks to me I'm doing you a favor here by not reporting YOU to the principal."

"Yea…uh..um, whatever," he finally said and turned his attention to the game, leaving Bella alone. _I'll get her to go out with me one way or another…_

"And Mike," Bella added sweetly, giving him a sense of hope that maybe she'd changed her mind. "If you ever approach me again…ever insinuate that we're meant to be…ever ask me out or even touch me again…I will not hesitate to report your ass for harassment. Understand me?" She figured if she couldn't use her powers on him, she could at least do one thing that would ensure he kept away from her…the human way at least.

"Yea…um…I'll leave you alone," he stammered and got up quickly to change his seat. The last thing he needed was a record on his transcripts.

After the incident with Newton, gym class seemed to go by quickly. All Bella needed to do at this point was turn in her slip to the office secretary and she could be on her way home; which currently was the Cullen's place. Though thinking more and more about what she and Alice discussed over lunch, she started thinking if staying with the Cullens' was such a good idea. If her aunt was going to tell them where she was, they'd come looking. Of course they'd pick up vampire sent and check in with them. They'd find her easily…

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as she walked up to the office. She stopped, gritted her teeth and turned to him.

"Yes?" she crossed her arms.

"I was hoping I'd give you a ride back to the house if that's ok with you?" he asked, hopeful. _I must admit, you handled Newton very well in gym class. I saw the whole thing Bella. I nearly ran out of my last class to come get you…_

"Thanks Edward but I'm riding with Alice on the way back," she told him. "And I don't need you coming to the rescue. I've been fine on my own and I certainly have no problem handling myself, as I've told you many times." She turned and opened the door to the office. She quickly turned in the slip and made her way out of the school with Edward following close behind.

"Bella, we should really talk," he told her. "About everything; about where we stand…where we go from here…what we'll do about the Volturi…" They stopped in front of Alice's car with the others already there waiting for them.

"We don't need to talk about anything Edward," Bella answered. "Especially not about us. Until you realize I'm your equal in every way, I have no interest in having that discussion with you. It's quite possible that I'm even more powerful than you so I find it ridiculous that you keep making me out to be some pathetic little human who can't handle her own battles. Well here's a reminder if it hasn't registered for you yet. I'm not human. I'm a powerful witch/vampire who is destined to take down a very powerful coven of vampires who view me as a threat. And as of today they will know exactly where and who I am so excuse me if I don't want to sit around and talk about the supposed love you feel for me! I have other things I need to prepare for and figure out!" she whispered angrily.

"What do you mean they'll know where and who you are Bella," Edward demanded, clenching his jaw. Of course, out of everything that's the only thing he would take the time to care about. And frankly, Bella wasn't in the mood to stick around and talk to him about anything any further. She simply got into Alice's car and waited patiently until Alice got in.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him with the others about this?" Alice asked. _I'm sending him with Jasper to go hunting to by you time…_

"Yes, I'm sure," Bella answered. "I'm tired of it. Why can't he see that I'm not weak and fragile. I'd love to be with him but not if this is how he is Alice."

"He'll come around," Alice told her. "I assure you." _I've seen it…_

"Yea, we'll see how long it even lasts," Bella sighed. "Do you have a phone?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Alice handed Bella the phone and sat silently as Bella placed a call to her grandmother.

-"Bella, thank goodness you called!" her grandmother exclaimed the moment she picked up the phone.

"Grams, how'd you know it was me?" Bella asked, slightly surprised.

"Please Bella, I'm a witch not some human with caller ID." Her grandmother told her. "Speaking of, there's something you need to know. It's about your aunt."  
>"She's my enemy," Bella told her, sadness filling her voice. It was still hard to believe her own family would turn on her that way.<p>

"Yes, how'd you know?" her grandmother asked surprised.

"I dreamt her booking a plane ticket to Volterra Italy. I also dreamt being attacked by red eyed vampires who I'm assuming to be the Volturi. I thought it was just a dream but it feels to real," Bella explained.

"Yes well I'm afraid your dream gave you a glimpse of what your dear aunt was planning Bella," her grandmother told her. "But fear not, I've bought you time."

"How Grams?" Bella asked, intrigued. Alice too was interested in hearing how her grandmother had bought them time.

"I bound her memory before she could say anything or reveal her thoughts. She currently has no recollection of us, you or where you are or your abilities. You're safe for now…though they are currently looking for you on the east and west coast." Her grandmother told her.

"If they'll be on the west coast, how does that make me safe?" Bella asked.

"They think you'll be in the sunny states, though beware of the one called Jane," her grandmother warned. The named sounded too familiar. Bella recalled the mention of Jane when the Cullens first told her about the Volturi and what they could do. Jane was someone they feared; someone Bella was determined to destroy before she could get her hands on the family. "She's sneaky, that one. She'll expand her search to Washington within the month."

"So I'll need to get more control of my powers before the month is out," Bella said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Not to worry dear, you're already in more control than you think," her grandmother told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Bella asked.

"Bella, how many times today did you will yourself to be in control or to not hear anyones thoughts?"

"Quite a few…how'd you know?"Bella responded.

"Oh please, you continue to insult me dear," her grandmother scoffed. "Bella, I can follow you and your day here in my looking glass. I sent all the materials you'll need to the Cullens during the day today so it'll be there when you get back. But you should know, that's part of your powers dear. Use it."

"What is? My control?" Bella asked, confused.

"No dear, you can will things to happen," her Grams told her. "It's quite extraordinary but you did an impeccable job today mastering that ability. Practice with it…you could probably tie your other powers into your will power. You'll be unstoppable."

"We'll see about that," Bella muttered.

"Be more confident in your abilities," her grandmother insisted. "You go concentrate on that control of yours and I'll keep a look out for potential sighting. If you dream anything else, do not take it lightly Bella. Visions haven't fully manifested themselves in you but they just might…Be on your guard."

"I will, thanks Grams,"

The conversation with her grandmother had given Bella much to think about. She hadn't even realized that every time that day when she willed herself to concentrate on one thought or just her own, it would automatically work. She just thought it was a neat trick Edward had helped her quickly pick up on. Instead, it turned out he helped her accidently stumble upon one of her powers…a big power that could be essential in helping her defeat the Volturi. She wondered just how much and how far she could take her ability to will things to happen. Could it be manifested physically? Was it just a mental thing? She couldn't wait to find out.

"So that new power of yours must be pretty exciting," Alice mentioned as the two arrived at the house.

"In a way I guess it is," Bella admitted. "I just want to see how much I could do with it. Now that I have a time frame, I don't want to waste what little time I do have."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Alice smiled at her. _I'm so sorry about your aunt…I know you didn't want to be right about her…_

"I knew there was something about her before that dream Alice," Bella told her.

"What do you mean? ' Alice asked.

"I mean there's a reason I told my grandmother to keep her in the dark. There was a reason I wanted her to think I didn't develop any powers and that it was all a false alarm. That the opposite happened when I turned sixteen," Bella informed her.

" I thought you only had a dream the other night giving you a warning…" Alice told her, confused.

"That's true," Bella told her. "But it was just a feeling about her that I couldn't shake. There was something always off about it. I could never place it…until now."

"I wonder why she'd doing this," Alice thought aloud.

"Me too," Bella admitted. "But I'll be honest, a part of me feels it's better if I didn't know. But anyway, where are the others? I thought they'd be back before us?" Not a second later, Rosalie and Emmett charged through the door, Bella being Emmett's current destination.

"Bella you are all kinds of awesome!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and took her into a bear hug.

"Emmett, put her down." Rosalie scolded. "But in this case, Bella I must say you did amazing today." _I will never admit that if you try to repeat it to anyone…_

"Only mind readers would know the truth, no worries," Bella smirked as Emmett put her down. "Not that I don't mind being called awesome, but why am I all kinds of awesome right now?"

"Are you kidding? Decking Newton? Telling off Edward? Blocking Jasper?" Emmett exclaimed, a big smile on his face. "Should I continue?"

"No, I think you pretty much have it all covered," Bella laughed, finally feeling relaxed. She had so much anger through the day that it was nice to finally let it all go.

"So how'd you get Newton to completely back off?" Rosalie asked. _If only the risk wasn't exposure…I'd love to teach that slime a lesson in how to treat a woman…_

"Well in gym he claimed I owed him an apology and a date," Bella started.

"What? That slime actually had the nerve to ask for an apology?" Rose fumed. "Alice why didn't you tell us he was an issue in her gym class? I would've personally been there to back you up Bella!" _Wait until I get my hands on him…_

" I thought you'd all love to know from Bella what exactly happened," Alice smiled. _Go on Bella, continue…_

"So when I refused and told him he'd get neither, he tried to threaten me by telling the principal I was the one who punched him in the nose," Bella continued. "I—as nicely as I could, of course—pointed out that it would be no issue for him to report me. I was more than willing to go down with him and inform the principal of his harassment which called for self defense. Also told him I had a witness."

"I bet he peed his pants," Emmett laughed. _I wouldn't put it passed that weasel..he's all talk anyway…_

"I'm not too sure, he switched seats pretty quickly when I told him what would happen if he touched me again or even thought about asking me out again," Bella smiled, proud that she'd handled it without resorting to magic or her vampire traits.

"What'd you say would happen?" Rosalie asked.

"One thing he fears is having something on his transcript," Bella told them. "Harassment wouldn't look too good on his record…which is why he fears even looking at me now."

Everyone broke into laughter at the sight of Newton being afraid of Bella

"It seems I've continuously underestimated your abilities," Edward suddenly said, catching everyone off guard. They'd been so focused and intrigued by Bella's story that they hadn't heard Jasper and Edward return.

"Edward, you're back sooner than I expected," Alice flashed him a fake smile as she welcomed him back.

"Yes well I've done some thinking and it seems I've been quite the…how did you say it Jasper? Idiot?" Edward answered.

"That's putting it nicely," Emmett said under his breath though everyone could hear him.

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do," Edward admitted. "And apologizing." _Bella, I've earned no right to ask this of you…I realize that now but do you think we could have a word in private?_

Reluctantly, Bella stood from her seat and made her way out to the kitchen and out to the garden with Edward walking slowly behind her, following her out. He wasn't sure whether she would actually agree to speak with him, after how blind he'd been to everything. He didn't realize the amulet would make Bella question how genuine his feelings were for her; he didn't realize he'd made her feel over and over that she was incapable of defending herself…he'd been blind and he needed to fix his mistakes.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out here," Edward started. _I really didn't think you would after everything I've said and done…_

"I almost didn't," Bella admitted. "And I'll tell you now that if this is another conversation where you're going to tell me I need protecting and can't handle myself then I'll just go back inside." _That'd be understandable…if that was what I had to say…but it's not…_Bella nodded her head in acknowledgment, allowing him to continue with what he needed to say.

"I don't even know where to begin," Edward muttered, though Bella could hear him loud and clear.

"The beginning always seems to help," she told him, arms crossed. _Right, the beginning…_

"I'm in love with you Bella," he admitted. "And not because some amulet tells us that we're soul mates. What I feel for you runs deeper than anything that claims to tie us together. I saw you, all those years ago. I didn't think anything of it, really. I didn't think you really saw me…you were so young and so far away…but there you were. As beautiful as ever; I kept tabs on you through your grandmother's mind…before any barrier went up and before she moved to that cabin. I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you Bella. I'm sorry I ever made you think my feelings for you developed suddenly after finding out from your amulet that we're meant to be together. To me, that's icing on the cake…I won't force this relationship on you Bella. But I want you for forever, if you'll have me…" There was a long silence after Edward's confession. He had seen her that day too? All these years that she longed to see him again, he'd really been thinking of her too? Was it really possible? Or was it too good to be true? She hated herself even more for never returning to visit her grandmother…all the time they potentially lost angered her.

"It's really not about that amulet?" Bella asked, looking down at the amulet around her neck.

"Not at all, love," he told her, still keeping his distance to be safe. "That amulet is simply a confirmation that what I feel for you is real and it hasn't been something I've conjured up in my mind. We're real…we're meant to be together and I want you Bella…"

"I do too…" she hesitated. _But…_"But I don't think I can truly be with you if all you see is some fragile human. Edward, I'm not human. Not by any means and to be treated as such is insulting."

"You're right," he admitted, surprising Bella. For the first time, he was truly acknowledging just how equal they were. "After talking to Jasper, I realized how blind I've been. You'd think you pinning me to the ceiling would've been enough to clue me in to the fact that treating you as a weakling was far off base. I'm sorry I've belittled your capabilities Bella. I promise you, I will never do that again." _And I must admit I enjoyed you scaring Mike Newton in gym class…_Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Well he deserved it and Alice says he'll keep his distance for now so it seemed to work," Bella smiled.

"Are we going to be ok?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I think so," Bella told him. "We'll work on it."

"Good," Edward smiled down at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. Bella couldn't fight the urge to lean into his touch. "I'd hate to be your target practice as you work to control your powers…"

"Play your cards right and you won't be…" Bella teased him. "Come on, we should get back to the others." _Alright…I'd hoped we'd have more time to make up…_He silently hinted. "I would love nothing more, but for now we need to update everyone with new information."

"What's going on?" Edward asked, trying hard not to show his over protective side at the first sign of danger.

"It's my aunt," Bella told him as she glanced down, ashamed of her aunt. "She's going to the Volturi"

**A/N: So here's the next chapter…leave some reviews about what you think, especially any questions or ideas or just thoughts on what you'd like to see…thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward didn't know which emotion to full concentrate and allow to consume him the moment those words came out of Bella's mouth. Her aunt…going to the Volturi? How could she do such a thing to her own flesh and blood? He'd known humans to be deceiving creatures through all the time he's lived but Bella was extraordinary and sweet. How could anyone wish ill towards her let alone her own family. It just couldn't seem to make sense to him. He was infuriated. He was sad…sad that nothing seemed to be going well like Bella deserved. It would have been easy to keep her safe but now her aunt was practically handing Bella over to the enemy. For lack of a better term, they were all screwed.

"You're sure?" he managed to ask her, still trying to make sense of it all. Bella mistook his confusion and anger of the situation as doubt of her abilities and knowledge; something she had grown accustomed to around him.

"You're doubting me? Seriously?" she replied angrily, taking a few steps away from him. She thought everything was going to finally work out between them. She thought Edward had finally come around and was willing to stop with all the questioning. Yet here he was, doubting her? His eyes widen as soon as she stepped away from him, not realizing she'd take his question as a sign of doubt. Yes, there was doubt but not of her abilities.

"No Bella, I don't doubt you," he assured her, internally cursing himself for being so stupid. "I'm shocked if anything that your own flesh and blood would do something like this."

"Oh," Bella breathed a sigh of relief, also mentally chastising herself for allowing such thoughts enter her mind. She needed to put more trust in Edward just as he was doing for her. "I thought vampires couldn't go into shock," she teased.

"Funny," he smirked in response, relieved the recent reconciliation with Bella was not suddenly broken.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather in the living room as per Bella's request. Jasper seemed to already be filled in on the information thanks to Alice, while the others sat around curious at what could have happened so soon. Thoughts seemed to circulate around how successful the first day went, while Rosalie—as usual—sat bored and irritated to be wasting her time on someone she did not care for.

"So, we hear there's news?" Esme was the first to speak. Bella didn't know her for long, but the amount of compassion and love which radiated from her towards her family was evident. If she wasn't mistaken, Esme may have already been feeling protective of Bella.

"Yes, how did everything go today Bella?" Carlisle was next to raise a question. _It seems the idea is working with masking your scent, that's a good thing…_he silently added. This was only one piece of helpful information. Being surrounded by humans for eight hours seemed to have caused their scent to rub off…while it was several different scents from the different students she encountered…human scent was still there. If you didn't focus long enough trying to differentiate between people, she could easily fool a vampire into believing she was human as well.

"As far as first days go, it went well," she started.

"If you call breaking a guy's nose going well, then yes, it definitely went well," Rosalie snickered from the corner, secretly praising Bella for standing up for herself. She couldn't have done it better herself without risking exposure.

"You broke someone's nose?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Please, he totally deserved it," Emmett scoffed. "He deserved a lot more if you ask me."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not as bad as they make it seem," Bella assured them. "And I watched how much force I put behind the punch. Someone just invaded my personal space and couldn't take no for an answer…I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And I didn't get in trouble either, so we don't have anything to worry about."

"She's right," Edward stepped in, sensing Bella's eagerness to move passed the topic and focus on important matters. He also seemed to relax when Bella took his hand in hers, her way of thanking him for stepping in. "There's a more important matter we need to discuss."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, his demeanor instantly shifting to one more serious. _How could something already be going on…_

"It's my aunt," Bella started, looking to Edward for the support she was finally confident he would give. He nodded to her, in encouragement, to continue. "She's going to the Volturri, or she's already gone there."

"Why would she go there…the Volturri are there…" Esme said in disbelief.

"That's the point, she went there to turn me in," Bella told them. "She went with every intention of leading them directly to me."

"What the hell!" Rosalie exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in shock, not expecting her to show she cared so much suddenly what would happen to Bella. "What? Don't look at me like that. Her aunt just signed all our death sentences by ratting her out. We're dead no matter what now."

_How could someone do such a thing to a loved one…_Esme thought.

_This does complicate things; we'll have to leave…_Carlisle silently thought, though well aware Edward and Bella both heard him.

"We don't need to leave," Bella assured him.

"You're crazier than I thought!" Rosalie exclaimed, jumping from her seat and now towering over Bella. "You may have no care in the world for what happens to this family, but I will not let harm come to those I love. You did this to us. It's you they want and you tell us we don't need to leave…you honestly expect us to sit here waiting for them to knock down our doors and kills us all!" All through Rosalie's outburst, Bella remained completely calm. Ever since her conversation with her grandmother, she'd realized while she accepted her destiny and was ready for a fight, she hadn't fully developed confidence in controlling her abilities. This moment, for Bella, was a test she placed upon herself. Her instincts were to overreact. Instead, she remained calm and focused on what she wanted to do. No death glares, no forced focus…she simply looked at Rosalie…thought what she wanted to do and willed it to happen. The moment she willed it, Rosalie was sent back—not through the wall like others would have expected—but back in her seat. Every attempt to get back up failed. Bella made sure Rosalie would not be able to stand up from that share until she was good and ready for her to stand back up. Eventually, Rosalie stopped resisting and sat glaring at Bella.

"Now that I have your attention Rosalie," Bella started. "I'll have you know that while I haven't known any of you for very long, I care for all of you as though you were my own family. I would never put any of you at risk. I hope you all understand that. I would not stand here before you, telling you we do not need to leave if I didn't already know staying, for now, would be safe for us all."

"Please, explain," Carlisle requested, still impressed with Bella's show of control of her powers.

"I've talked to grams. She's cast a spell completely wiping out all memory of me and my abilities before she met with the Volturri. She won't have any information to offer them," she explained. "However, that isn't stopping Aro from sending out a search party. They'll be looking on the east and west coast, sunny states specifically…"Bella stopped herself from continuing offering all information. She had her own plans for Jane. And she would make sure she was ready to eliminate the threat.

"So then we should be fine for now," Emmett said. "We'll just be on the lookout. Eventually they'll leave when they come up empty handed."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jasper told him. _I know how it works…if they send who I think they will…they'll expand their search without Aro's instructions.._

"You're right Emmett," Bella said, ignoring Jasper's thoughts. She didn't want anyone involved when it came to Jane or any of the Volturri members.

"No, I think Jasper has a point Bella," Edward told her, looking her in the eyes. He could tell she was hiding something.

"What are you thinking Jasper?" Carlisle asked, needing all the information to figure out the best course of action.

"I think they will expand the search with or without Aro's direct instructions," Jasper told everyone. "It'll only be a matter of time before they start suspecting any vampires in our area. They may even track down vampires to see what they know. We shouldn't take this news lightly. We have to be prepared in case they show up here."

"Or if Jane shows up here," Rosalie threw in.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Bella countered.

"No, he's right Bella," Emmett told her. "We need to be prepared even if there is the chance."

"So what's the plan in the event that they may there way here," Alice asked. "Say they come questioning vampires in the area. Aro won't be with them, so our thoughts are safe and therefore so is Bella." _But…_

"But we cut contact between me and everyone in this room to eliminate any possibility of you knowing me," Bella finished Alice's though aloud.

"What? No," Edward stated. "Absolutely not. You're with us so we could protect you. We can't do that if you stop spending time with us."

"I'm not saying you'll never see me again Edward," Bella tried to explaining, though while she tried avoiding the idea of them coming to Forks, this was the perfect way to slip away and practice controlling and using her powers without the Cullens' around. She needed to prepare herself for facing them alone…without them. "I'm just saying that we need to be careful of me being here in the house with you…if they track down your scent, it'll bring them here. Even if they sense the human, that alone will cause trouble for you. If they focus on my heart beat…that'll make it even worse. It could lead them straight to me and we'll all suffer. I refuse to allow that to happen."

"She's right Edward," Rosalie added. "She can't spend her time here."

"You would love that, wouldn't you Rose," Edward snapped at her. "For Bella to be out of the picture and attention to once again be all around you."

"Get over yourself and think, you idiot," Rosalie spat at him. "What she's telling you makes sense. It keeps all parties safe in the event the Volturri show up here, without Aro."

"I won't be able to stay at the cottage," Bella realized aloud. "They may pick up on Grams's scent because she's a witch. But she's using her magic to block it. She should be safe."

_We have a place for you to stay, if you need one Bella…_Esme thought.

"Esme, I can't stay here," Bella told her. "I won't put you all at risk."

"Not here," Esme assured her. "A property not too far from here, secluded in the woods. Our scent isn't there…you can stay there. You should be safe."

"None of us would be able to ever go there if we want to avoid our scent to be traced to that location," Edward added, making sure everyone knew this. _I'll find a way to be there with you Bella. I won't leave you alone in this…_

"Edward, you'd be taking a risk doing that," she shook her head, not agreeing with him. "It'll be fine. I'll get the area protected by charms so no one but me can get near the area. We'll have to be careful at school. If they turn up there…that could potentially blow it for us as well."

"She's right," Alice said. "Not just for her protection, but for ours in regards to exposure."

"So then what now?" Emmett asked. "We limit how much we see and hang out with Bella and hope it works? How is that protecting her?" _This is crap, let them come. We'll fight off each and every one that gets close to the area…_

"Emmett, if we go looking for trouble with the Volturri, we might as well be handing ourselves over," Edward told him. "This will work. I'm sure they won't even set foot in Washington."

"I'll get in touch with my contact in Volterra and see what Aro is planning," Carlisle said as he stood. "No matter what, we will figure it out." _Don't worry Bella, I'm sure it will not come to a confrontation…_she smiled at him, her way of showing she agreed but she also knew better. She was simply waiting for a confrontation…she would start with Jane. She had a month to get ready for her. And she would be.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

The search along the west coast had been underway for almost three weeks and Felix was growing tired of the same boring routine, especially since they've come up empty handed in each city they've scavenged.

"How long are we meant to be on this pointless journey?" Felix mused aloud. "We could be feasting with the others, and what do we get? Stuck searching among these humans as though we'll find anything." The moment he finished, he was on the ground screaming in excruciating pain as Jane stood not too far over him, unleashing her powers on him.

"You do not speak ill of our Master," she simply stated. "Do not question our orders. We are to protect him at all costs. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes—ssss" he barely said through the pain. As soon as she stopped using her powers against him, he relaxed taking an unnecessary breath of air. "Must you use your powers to prove your point Jane?" She simply smirked. No, she didn't need to use her gift. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy using it to torture others.

"This is the last place," He told her. "There's nowhere else to look and we're empty handed. Aro will not be pleased."

"You head back and report our findings," she told him.

"And what will you do?" He asked, not able to find any good reason to stay in such a horrid place.

"I will continue the search," Jane said to him. "That is all you need to know. Tell our Master I will not return empty handed."

"Very well," Felix was off on his journey to Italy while Jane took her journey up North. She was familiar with the covens who lived in the area; she would go there and torture every vampire necessary to get the information she needed to make her Master proud of her.

Within the next week, she had been to Seattle, Olympia and Port Angeles. Her current stop was Forks, Washington. More specifically, she stood staring into the distance where the scent of five vampires had taken her. Forks High School. She observed the interactions of the students who circulated outside between classes and noticed the Cullens' as they kept to themselves switching as well. She was aware of their suspicious lifestyle, surviving on animal blood and living amongst the humans. Aro allowed this as long as they did not threaten exposure. Jane secretly would have enjoyed turning them over to Aro with the false accusation that they have threatened exposure, though he would learn the truth. The game itself would have been fun to initiate.

What Jane hadn't noticed as she spied on the human student body of Forks High was the very person Aro had sent her to find. While Jane's focus was on the Cullens and every other student, Bella—who had secretly taken the month to strengthen and use her abilities and magic—spotted Jane from her spot near the school. Jane's thoughts gave no indication that Bella, herself, had been spotted. She took that as her cue to stay far away from the Cullens in order to make her move.

The Cullens were currently under the impression that Bella was still in the process of learning her abilities. But behind closed doors, Bella had practically mastered her abilities with the intention of taking the battle to the Volturri if need be. This moment, with Jane here just as her Grams said she would be, was her chance to take her out.

It was convenient that Jane wasn't paying careful enough attention, for Bella had already made it to the opposite side of the woods behind where Jane stood spying.

_Look at those pathetic Vampires…it would be so easy to let Aro believe they have exposed our secret…it would be fun to toy with them…I'll have to follow them later…make my presence known…_

Bella heard Jane's thoughts from where she hid. She was much better at picking out people's thoughts and shutting them out. Hearing the threat Jane posed on her family alone was the motivation Bella needed to confirm taking Jane out permanently was what she needed to do. To protect her family. Without hesitation, Bella focused on Jane and in less than a second, Jane was sent flying back taking several trees with her on her journey deep into the woods and away from public eye. She needed her far away not only to avoid the humans of seeing what would happen, but she needed to get far enough away that the Cullens would not be able to hear what was going on. They wouldn't suspect her gone until she didn't show up at the end of the school day. For the past month, Bella didn't spend much time with the Cullens on school grounds to avoid suspicion, though her relationship with Edward had grown stronger. He suspected her secrets, but respected her wishes to keep things private. If only he knew…

When Jane finally landed in Bella's chosen location, she struggled to stand and comprehend what had happened. Bella still remained hidden from Jane's view so based on Jane's view, she had been attacked by something completely invisible.

_What the hell!_ Bella heard the anger in her thoughts and her need to use her powers to destroy whoever it was to attack her.

Once again, Bella used her powers to throw Jane back into the trees behind her. Though this time, when she landed, two trees on either side of Jane suddenly collapsed on top of her. Of course, this wouldn't hinder a vampire. Jane merely broke through the trees from below and landed in a crouch, ready to fight.

"Show yourself!" She demanded. "You dare take on the Volturi guard!" _The sooner I use my powers and kill you, the sooner I can move on to my business…_Though what Jane wasn't capable of doing, was actually fighting. She had never come in contact with someone who wasn't affected by her powers. They always worked before. As a result, she never had to learn to fight. This was already working in Bella's favor.

"Is the Volturi guard supposed to scare little ol' me?" Bella asked, menacingly as she stepped into the field. Jane glared at Bella, but did not resort to using her powers so quickly. She could smell human scent on her. _I guess a snack could come in handy while I find my attacker…_

"Do all humans wander alone in the woods, or are you particularly stupid," Jane taunted Bella, not realizing that it was Bella who attacked her. "I didn't plan on stopping for a snack, but you'll do." Jane sneered but when she went to move forward, nothing happened. Without her realizing, Bella had used her powers to control whether Jane had the ability to move or not. Bella willed her still and it happened. Jane was defenseless.

"I wouldn't try fighting it," Bella told her, taking a seat on the ground enjoying the moment. "Despite your best efforts, you won't be able to take a single step from where you currently stand."

"What?" Jane said in disbelief. She struggled to take a step…anything…but nothing happened…just as Bella said. That was when the realization hit her…Bella had done this. She glared at Bella once again. "You!? You're doing this!"_ No human is able to do this, what is this trickery! _

"Neat trick, isn't it? "Bella asked, pretty proud of herself.

"Free me, human! And I may just spare your life!" Jane ordered. _I will enjoy killing you slowly…_

"I don't think you are in any position to bargain lives with me," Bella told her. Jane had had enough. She focused intently on Bella, unleashing her power on her. She was taken back when nothing happened. Bella wasn't laying, screaming out in pain…_What is wrong with my powers!_

"Oh, your powers are completely intact," Bella assured her. "They just won't work on me. Nothing you do will work on me, especially since I have the upper hand."

_This is impossible…no human ever escaped my wrath…_

"But, am I human?" Bella taunted. _I can smell the human all over her…what is she? _"You're not very bright are you Jane?" Jane's eyes flew to Bella, surprised at the use of her name.

"Who are you!" Jane demanded. _That scent…wait…there's multiple human scents…they cannot be her own…._

"Now you're getting it," Bella smiled. "It's a shame, really. You should've stayed away Jane. You should have stayed in Volterra and left me alone."

"When I get my hands on you, you will be begging me for your life!" Jane screeched. "Do you hear me? I don't know what you are, nor do I care but I will kill you!"

"Those were the orders, weren't they?" Bella continued. "To kill on site." In that moment, Jane realized who Bella was and suddenly, she feared her own life.

"You won't get away with this!" Jane yelled. "There are others here in Forks who will find you and kill you." _Damn it, why did I send Felix away…_

"Felix is long gone," Bella told her. "We both know that. It's just you and me. And I'm sorry, you're too much of a risk." Bella didn't let Jane get another word in, though it didn't go unnoticed that Jane continued trying to use her powers against Bella. And with Jane unable to move, it made Bella next move rather easy. Jane needed to be gone. Bella willed her death. Bella willed Jane to obliterate from where she stood and in that moment that Bella's thoughts became more concrete, a high pitched scream filled the air as Jane was blown to bits, leaving nothing in the place where she once stood frozen in place.

Bella tried convincing herself she did the right thing. It would have been either Jane's life or her own. Bella knew Jane's plans for the Cullens once they arrived at the house after school, and she couldn't and wouldn't allow them to be hurt because of her. Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She knew who it was.

"Grams," she breathed a sigh of relief as she answered the phone.

"You've done well, Bella," her voice sounded through the other end of the phone.

"You saw," Bella said matter of factly.

"I did and you did the right thing," she assured her. "Jane was the first who needed to go and if you hadn't done what you did, all of us would be in danger. You've protected your family. Your mother would be proud."

"I know Grams," Bella tried to sound convincing, but the truth was she was afraid of her powers. She was afraid of losing herself if ever having to use her powers in the way she had just done against Jane.

"You are in control Bella," her grandmother told her, as though reading her thoughts.

"I know Grams," Bella told her again. "What's next?"

"They'll suspect something when she doesn't return," she told her.

"How long until the next one makes an appearance?" Bella asked.

"Alec won't make an appearance for a month an half," she answered. "He was Jane's brother."

"Grams, this is ridiculous," Bella told her. "Why sitting around taking them down one at a time over the next few months. There has to be a way to get them all at once and just get it over with."

"Bella, you are not setting foot in Volterra," her grams ordered.

"I don't understand why not," she admitted. This had been an ongoing disagreement between her and her grandmother.

"You are most vulnerable there Bella," her grandmother explained. "They do have you aunt and will use her as a weakness. You need to understand that with you there or not, your aunt will not make it out of there. She is barely alive as we speak. But this is the path her resentment has taken her. You need to accept this or it will help to destroy you. Just wait for him to be in Forks."

"Ok," Bella gave in. "I'll wait here. I'll be ready."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Bella left the field and headed back to the school, making it in time for the last bell to ring. She'd missed the last two periods, partly due to what went down with Jane and the other part attempting to come to terms with what she did. No matter how much she tried to convince herself it was for the best, she was still scared of herself.

She came into the parking lot, searching for Edward and the others. She saw Mike standing by his car with his group of friends. When he made eye contact with her, he instantly looked away, afraid of her. He'd finally taken the hint and started to stay away from her.

"Bella!" she heard Alice call for her and made her way over to where Alice was standing. One look at Bella and she could tell something was wrong. _What's going on? _Bella shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are we ready to go or what?" Rosalie asked, annoyed with the delay. _Should you even be standing with us right now, risk and all…_Rosalie taunted Bella through her thoughts. Bella couldn't help but glare at Rosalie. She didn't use her powers on her, like the others braced themselves for. It surprised them to see her in control…after all, she made it seem as though her control was still a work in progress.

"Leave her alone Rose," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and leading them to the car. She hadn't shown up at Biology and he was worried. He knew better than to ask about it with everyone around.

Everyone piled into the car and headed over to the Cullen house. _Bella, can we talk alone when we all get back…_Edward silently asked her. She nodded her head slightly. She was glad he was first to ask because that was her intention when they got back. She needed him before she broke down in front of everyone.

"So I know you shouldn't stay long, but Jane or anyone else haven't been in the area and I was hoping to do a girls night…"Alice said as they pulled up to the house.

"It's too risky!" Rose spat, not wanting Bella to put them in risk even more than she apparently was.

"I think if Bella wants to, she should," Emmett chimed in. "She's been avoiding the house like a plague for months, it'd be nice to have the whole family together" _It's whatever you want Bells…_

"I think I need to lay down, if that's ok," she told them. "Alice, we can do that tomorrow night if that's ok with you?"

"That sounds great!" she jumped up and down in excitement. "I'll get started on the plans!" While everyone else headed inside, Bella took Edward's hand. _Where would you like to go to speak privately?_ He silently asked. Instead of answering, she just started leading the way to her cottage, the place Esme had given to Bella to stay. None of the Cullens had been there, because of the risk of the vampire scent being traced to the location.

All the charms Bella set up also made it difficult for any unwelcome visitors to pass through into the clearing. However, Bella was leading Edward into the location willingly. Being here alone caught him by surprise.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" he asked, instantly worried about putting her in danger. "It isn't safe, you know that."

"It's fine Edward," she told him, leading him into the cottage. "The charms are up and no one who isn't invited can get passed them. We're safe. Even your scent is masked here."

"That's a relief," he smiled, relaxed knowing he could potentially spend more time with her there. "You weren't in Biology today, I was worried about you…"

The thought of where she was and what had happened finally caught up to her and she couldn't control keep it bottled in anymore. She could feel herself close to breaking down in front of the one person she needed to comfort her. Of course, she'd have to tell Edward the truth. But that would mean she'd have to tell him about Alec and she wasn't sure if she could do that just yet. He needed to know…but he wouldn't let her out of his sight if he knew.

"Bella, what is it?" he was at her side the moment as soon as he sensed something was wrong, cupping her cheeks trying to comfort her. _What's wrong, love?_ She wrapped her arms around his neck; instantly his arms were around her in a tight embrace. He was worried about her. Not knowing what was wrong wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Edward…I'm scared," she told him through her tears.

"What are you afraid of, love?" he asked, trying to find a way to help her. _You can tell me anything, you know that Bella…_

"Myself." She whispered and gave in to her tears.

**A/N: It's been a long time since my last update…but I'm hoping to remedy that and update this story as much as I can. I want to see this through to the end, so we're on our way there…hope you liked the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, soothingly. "Why are you afraid of yourself, Bella?"

"I'm afraid of what I am capable of," she admitted. Her Grams was convinced Bella was in complete, but that didn't mean that at any moment her powers would control her.

"Bella, we'll figure out more about your powers once you've fully mastered them," he assured her, unaware of just how much control she had over them already. "We'll help you learn to control them, and help you understand what you are capable of. Don't worry." _We'll all be there to help you…_

"But that's just it," Bella started, fully intended on telling him just how much control over herself she actually had. "There's something I need to tell you…" She was afraid of his reaction. Would he be angry for keeping such an important secret from him? Would he feel she betrayed his trust? Would he be accepting? She had no way of being sure of how he would take it.

Just as Bella was about to tell Edward the truth about her powers, both were interrupted by a loud crash from outside the cabin. Edward and Bella both stood frozen, each silently trying to pick up on who could be outside. The rest of the Cullens knew not to come to the cottage; Bella did not always have the charm up to block their scent. Edward knew she prepared this ahead of time, it was the only thing that made sense and why he didn't question her. But Edward couldn't get a read on anything that was going on outside the cabin, which unnerved him. _I'm not picking up on any scent…I can't hear anything either…_

"It's the charms," she addressed what he had silently questioned. "They're blocking things outside the shield from you as long as your protected by it." _But not from you…?_ "No, I created it so I can control what's going on. There's three of them. Vampires. A red-headed woman, along with two men. They look like the nomads I've read about in Carlisle's books."

She stood still, focusing on the thoughts on the vampires outside her cottage, attempting to get through the invisible barrier that kept them from passing through. _I'll go take care of this, you stay here…_

"Edward, no" she held onto his hand, trying to keep him from leaving. "You won't be able to anticipate their moves and you don't know why they're here. Don't go."

"Bella, I'll have to leave the protection of the barrier," he told her. "I'll find out what they want and send them on their way." But Bella wasn't having any of it. She couldn't have them leave the barrier, not when she was hearing their thoughts.

_Their scents stop here…they've just disappeared…_

_Where are they…I'm hungry…I'll kill the vampire to get the meal…_

_Perhaps James won't get too attached to this one…there's already a vampire in the area with the scent…_

"Edward, they were hunting the human scent along with yours," Bella told him. "They're hungry and ready to kill anyone who stands in their way."

"Bella," Edward smiled down at her. "If I come out alone, they'll see there is only a vampire in the area. They won't harm me and if they, try…well I can handle myself in a fight."

"Edward, I don't like the way the one called James thinks," Bella disagreed. "I've never heard someone so determined on getting a kill."

"All the more reason for me to get out of the barrier and see his mind for myself," he explained. "I've come across many vampires Bella, I'll handle this. Just please, stay inside." _I don't want anything happening to you. This isn't me doubting your ability, this is me protecting you from exposure we don't want…_

"At the first sign of attack, I'm coming out there," she warned him. "All bets are off Edward."

"Ok," he resigned. "I guess I can compromise this once." _Especially since you will not need to come out of this cottage…_

"I won't count on that," she muttered under her breath as he made his way outside of the cottage.

The three vampires were just as Bella described them to be, he noticed as he made his way across the field; he needed to leave the confines of the barrier. When he was finally able to hear their thoughts, he realized the trouble two of the vampires could potentially pose. _Bella, the vampire you warned me about is a tracker…he could be a problem._ But Bella couldn't answer him since her mind was silent to him. This was the only thing she hadn't attempted to master; the theory of having some sort of mental shield which could be projected. She didn't thinks he would need it when she could so easily will the demise of the Volturi when the time came to it. Why perfect expanding a shield that may or may not be there?

_So this is the vampire…where are the humans…_James thought to himself, unaware of the two mind readers listening in to his thoughts.

_We can take him in a heartbeat…whenever James gives the signal, I'll be ready…_the red head, Victoria thought.

_What a peculiar color of eyes…what diet does this vampire survive on…_Laurent thought, more interested in Edward's lifestyle choice as opposed to hunting down the humans they tracked down.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked, feigning politeness.

"Forgive the intrusion," Laurent spoke up, giving the appearance that he was the leader. Bella knew better. She could see in James's mind his intent to attack and kill Edward to find the meal he was after in the woods. "We tracked a scent, yours I'm assuming and it led us here."

"What could my scent have any use for you unless you are searching me out," Edward pressed. _This vampire is hiding something…_James thought.

"Human scent," Victoria spoke up, almost sneering. "We figured you'd share seeing as how we've tracked multiple humans to this location."

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken," Edward informed them. "There are no humans here."

"Never been taught to share, have you vampire?" James pressed. _I_'_ll get those humans one way or another…_

"It's true, I don't share," Edward told them. "But I also do not hunt humans. So you see, I wouldn't have anything here for you to have."

_How does one survive without human blood…interesting…_Laurent thought.

"Be smart, Vampire," James snarled. "There are three of us and one of you. We will take you out if you do not hand over the meal." _Or don't…it'll be more fun…_

"Correction," an unexpected voice came from the distance. "It's three against three, and I assure you, you do not stand a chance." Alice and Jasper entered the clearing, staying close to Edward but keeping distance away from the barrier. As long as they steered clear of the barrier and Bella stayed inside, Alice had her visions intact and could foresee any anticipated attack.

_She looks familiar…I know this vampire…_James thought.

_I hadn't anticipated this turn of events…I do not want part of this, James must know I will not fight. I'm sick of his games…_Laurent thought.

"This should be fun," Victoria sneered, ready to strike as soon as James gave the signal.

"You could just hand over the humans," James offered, though he didn't mean it. He wanted a fight, he loved this game. "There's no need to fight…"_Or do…please do…_

"There are no humans here," Jasper said, matter-of-factly. "This is your last chance. Leave now or we'll be forced to kill you."

James did not stop once second to answer him. Instead, he set off in less than a second to attempt to strike Alice. She was her current target, considering he had history with her. But both Edward and Alice anticipated the strike and dodged his attack, but not before Edward struck him, sending him flying back into the trees. Victoria, who stood in awe of the counter attack, then grew angry that her mate had been attack. She lunged for Jasper, who anticipated her attack. She too, was predictable and he was well versed in battle strategies. Laurent, however, made no move to strike; instead he backed up a few steps to allow the attack to happen. He wanted no part in it.

James appeared back in the clearing, angry and ready to get revenge against both attackers. Jasper was busy dealing with Victoria as he made his way back, ducking Edward's attempt to strike and managed to get his arms around Alice.

"We meet again," he whispered into her ear. She refused to allow herself to be distracted by him and used her size to her advantage, twisting out of his grip and jumping into the air. She landed behind him, grabbing him by the neck and flipping him over and hitting the ground hard. He was quick to get back to his feet though. It was then that Bella had had enough sitting on the sidelines. Her instincts were kicking in the moment she first read their thoughts and she tried to control them, attempting to believe Edward had it handled. But half way through, she could hear her Grams's voice in the back of her head telling her to fight. To not let any of these vampires get away. They were too much of a risk. They could threaten her exposure and neither she nor her Grams could block their memories from the Volturi.

Bella stormed silently out of the cottage, focusing first on Alice, Jasper and Edward. She used her power to gently situate them back behind the barrier and inside the cottage. She made sure they were locked in and unable to get back out.

_Bella, what are you doing! They could kill you or worse!_ Edward's panicked thoughts entered her mind, but the instincts which took over when she used her powers did not allow her to stop to respond.

_Bella, you don't have control of your powers yet, this is too risky! Come back!_ Alice pleaded with her.

_Bella, you don't know what they are capable of. Please, don't do this!_ Edward continued pleading with her.

Yet for now, she was safe inside the barrier. But Victoria and James stood confused as to how the three vampires had been pulled away from battle.

"Leave them alone." Bella ordered.

_Ah, the scent…the human…_Victoria noted.

"No worries James," Victoria assured him. "We have one of the humans here. Your little vampires aren't here to protect you; seems luck is not on your side." Without a second thought, Victoria lunged for Bella, only to be thrown back by the barrier.

"All scents are all over this one," James mused silently to himself. "How is this even possible? No matter, this should be fun." _Seems the vampires are stuck within the cottage…no one is here to save you little girl… _"You show no sign of fear, interesting."

"It's not me who should fear for my life," Bella smirked. "James." He was taken aback by her knowledge of his name, but didn't let that stop him from focusing on the right plan of attack. Bella took one step forward, still remaining within the barrier, though she did not need it.

_Bella, no!_ Edward shouted in her head.

_Bella, let us out! You don't know what you're doing! You're not ready! _ Alice shouted.

"Any last words James?" Bella asked, feigning innocence.

"I will enjoy killing you slowly, human," he growled, but Bella simply laughed as she willed him the same fate she brought upon Jane. And within an instant, he too was obliterated from where he stood.

Multiple things happened at once. Victoria's scream filled the silent air as she mourned for her mate, ready to tear Bella limb from limb. Edward's thoughts were frantic along with Alice's and Jasper's. Each were trying to figure out what had happened. And next, Bella's gaze moved to Victoria, her next victim. While Bella's powers were no under complete control and weren't happening when she didn't want them too, they also seemed to take over her when she let them loose, especially when she used for destruction. Her instinct to kill Victoria was too strong to go back now and she had no say over this.

"I will kill you!" Victoria all but screeched.

"No, Victoria," Bella told her calmly. "I will kill _you." _And not a moment later, Victoria met the same fate as James. Bella was beyond her stopping point though. The instincts had completely taken over. It was her Grams's voice in the back of her head that told her she wasn't finished. _There's one more Bella,_ the voice had told her. _You need to get rid of him._ Bella looked at Laurent who was frozen where he was, trying to run away but unable due to Bella keeping him there.

"Please," Laurent begged. "I am no threat to you. I wish only to part in peace. You will never see me again." _I knew we should have never come here…_

"I'm sorry," Bella told him, truly wanting to let him go but the instincts would not let her simply let go. "I have to do this."

"No, you don't." He tried to stall as long as he could. "You could let me go, forget this ever happened."

"No," Bella shook her head. "It won't let me. I'm sorry." The moment she allowed the instinct to kill Laurent, she collapsed to the ground. The door which kept the Edward, Jasper and Alice locked in the cabin broke free, no longer being controlled to keep her in. The three ran to Bella's collapsed form on the ground, making sure she was still breathing.

"Bella," Edward whispered, though was frantic to make sure she was alive. He wasn't sure what had just happened, how she had done it but it was the first thing that ever scared him in his entire existence. "Bella, can you hear me?" _Love, open your eyes…I need to make sure you're ok…please don't leave me, I love you…_

"She'll be ok Edward," Alice assured him.

"Really Alice," he hissed. "Can you suddenly see Bella in your visions?"

"Well, no-" she started but he cut her off.

"Then don't sit there and tell me she'll be ok," he screamed. "You don't know that! So don't give me empty promises!"

"Edward, relax," Jasper warned, sending waves of calm through Edward. "Bella's pulse is strong. It seems she's fainted. We should get her back to the house."

"Edward?" Bella's faint voice called out, her eyes slightly open. She felt disoriented and like her head was on fire.

"I'm right here, love," he assured her, relieved that she was, in fact, ok. She looked up into his worried eyes with her tear filled ones. "I'm so sorry, Edward"

"For what, love?" he didn't understand what she had to be sorry for. But he didn't get a chance to hear her next words; she passed out once again.

"Come on," Jasper said. "Let's get her back to the house and tell the others what just happened. Her powers seem to be out of control, we need a new strategy to help her reign them in."

"I'm not sure that's the issue," Alice answered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, picking Bella up and holding her close to him.

"I mean, she seemed pretty in control of that situation," Alice told them as they made their way back to the Cullen house. "A little too much in control, if you ask me." _I think she hasn't been honest about her powers Edward…_

"Bella wouldn't lie about having control over her powers," Edward denied. "We've all been there working with you. You've all seen what she can control and what she has yet to master."

"And what about when we go separate ways, Edward?" Alice pressed. "I'm not trying to accuse her of anything. If she's mastered her powers then it could be a very good thing and we can finally develop a strong plan of attack. But what we all witnessed today, it has me concerned about certain powers she has that she's appeared to have mastered…"

"I think Alice is right," Jasper said. "It's possible Bella continued practicing her powers and kept us in the dark about how much progress she's made."

"I don't understand why she would do that," Edward said, confused. Though he couldn't help but go back to the conversation he started to have with Bella just before the nomads entered the clearing. Was it possible this was what she wanted to finally tell him? What she had been holding back for the past month?

"You and Bella are very similar in nature Edward," Alice told him. "If you could keep Bella in the dark and fight the battle without her, to keep her safe, wouldn't you?" He nodded. If it meant keeping her out of harm's way, he would do whatever he could to protect her. "If she's been practicing on her own, she probably has full plans on going into this battle alone to keep of all us safe."

"Like hell she will," Edward scoffed. "I forbid it."

"Edward, you can hardly stop her," Alice chastised. "It's in her nature to keep her family safe, to keep you safe. You can't blame her for feeling this way. But I don't think she'll be able to go with that plan anymore…if that was her intention." _The power she used today…it seemed to have more control of her than she did of it..it's too risky for her to use it…_

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure everything out when Bella can fill in the blanks," Jasper said. "Let's take care of her first." He opened the door the house. Edward made his way up to his room to lay Bella on the couch he had.

"Oh, no, what happened?" Esme asked, rushing to his side as soon as she saw Bella in his arms unconscious. "Is she hurt?"

"I think she's just fainted," Edward assured her.

"From what," Esme pressed. "What's going on?"

"Edward?" Carlisle came into the room after hearing Esme's concern. "Is Bella alright? Do I need to take a look at her?"

"No, she's not hurt," Edward assured both his parents. "I think she'll be alright, she just needs to rest. I'll let her rest in my room and be right down. We need to fill everyone in on what happened this afternoon."

"We'll get Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle nodded in understanding. "We'll see you momentarily."

Edward entered his room, placing Bella carefully on the couch, instantly regretting not having purchased a bed. _I'm hoping you can hear me Bella. You really scared me today…I'm just glad you're going to be ok. But please don't keep anything else from me; I can't help to protect you if you shut me out. I love you…trust me, let me in…_He kissed her forehead before heading downstairs to face his family.

"So what happened this time?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

"What?" Rosalie questioned. "There's always something going on with Bella when we all gather in here like this."

"Unfortunately, Rose is right about this situation," Edward told everyone as he took a seat. "Something did happen while Bella and I were at the cottage."

"She's ok though, right?" Emmett asked. _'Cuz if something happened, I'll kick your ass for not telling me something was going down! _

"She'll be alright, she's just fainted," Edward told him. "While we were at the cottage, it seems three nomadic vampire picked up on the human scent Bella had over her from being surrounded by the students at school.."

"Great!" Rosalie interrupted. "Now that plan is a bust! You all thought surrounding her from humans would protect her, but now she's a target for any vampire that passes through Forks, Great job guys"

"Rosalie, that's enough," Carlisle told her. "There was no way to foresee nomads passing through this area. It's a rare occurrence. I'm sure we can all agree on the matter." _Edward, continue…_

"The barrier around the cottage threw them back, just as it was meant to," Edward started. "Though with me being inside the barrier, I had no way of picking up the scent or thoughts of the intruders. I left the cottage to face them, leaving Bella safely inside. James, one of the vampires was a tracker. Regardless of being able to talk sense to them, he would've returned looking for the scent they followed, but not before attacking me and anyone else who got in his way. Alice and Jasper showed up before James could attempt an attack on me alone. How did you know, by the way?"

"With you out of the barrier and Bella inside the cottage, you weren't clouded from my visions anymore," Alice explained. "I saw what he planned on doing with or without us there. You needed back up. We came." _He knew me, Edward…_

"James attacked not too long after Jasper and Alice got there. Victoria, his mate went for Jasper while the third stayed back. He has no interest in the fight…he was intrigued by my choice of lifestyle though," Edward told them.

"I wondered why he stayed to the side lines," Jasper added. "But before I could even get a focus on him, the three of us were taken back and locked inside the cottage, while Bella made her way closer to the barrier."

"What?" Esme asked, slightly in disbelief.

"You think she meant to do that?" Emmett asked. _That's kinda hot…being in control like that…you think she knew she could do that?_

"Yes, it seemed Bella was aware of what she was doing when she locked us in there…no matter how much force we used, nothing worked. She had good control over it without needing to focus…she was more focused on the vampires," Edward told them.

"What happened when she approached them?" Carlisle asked.

"She obliterated them. One by one," Edward said as though it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie spoke up. "Did you just say she obliterated them?" _Pretty impressive…_

"And you say she seemed in complete control over her actions while these events transpired?" Carlisle questioned.

"She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, yes," Edward admitted. "As though she'd done it before and knew she could do it again."

"So she's in control of her powers now?" Rosalie asked, intrigued. _I want to see this in action…_

"I'd say her powers are more in control over her," Alice added. "Whichever ability she was using to eliminate those vampires, she couldn't seem to stop herself. I heard her apologizing to Laurent. She didn't want to kill him, but something wouldn't let her stop."

"The only person able to tell us about that specific experience is Bella herself," Carlisle said. "I'll be the first to say I'm impressed with her sudden control of her powers. I knew she mastered the mind reading and was close to mastering the telepathy…but it sounds to me she used her ability to will things to fruition and she has that one down."_I wonder how much progress she's made over the shield…_

"I don't think she's practiced with that yet," Edward said.

"With what?" Jasper asked.

"Not too long ago, Bella had a theory she could learn to project the shield protecting her mind to others around her, shielding them from others powers just as she is shielded from them," Edward explained. "I don't think she's attempted to practice that yet."

"Why would she need to when she can will something to happen?" Rosalie asked, having a similar thought process as Bella had when she mastered her gifts.

"Her using that power resulted in knocking her unconscious!" Alice growled. "I don't care about any of your opinions on this one. I won't let her use that again. It'll kill her."

"I agree with Alice," Edward said.

"It won't do any of you any good if she using it against you to make you back off," Rosalie scoffed. "You're forgetting how powerful she's supposed to be. She doesn't need us to kill the Volturi. Apparently, she's more than capable all on her own."

"Even if that means killing herself?" Alice asked, in disbelief.

"It's her choice, not yours!" Rosalie rebutted.

"Enough, all of you!" Carlisle stood. "When Bella is feeling up to it, we'll all discuss what the best course of action will be. If Bella agrees and is willing to step away from using that power to keep herself safe, we'll work on helping her expand her shield."

"That'll come in handy in a battle," Jasper mused. "She can project it, keep us all safe from their power and we'll have the upper hand."

"Let's just wait and see," Edward said. "I'm going to go check on Bella."

"Tell her I'll be having words with her when she's finally awake," Alice warned as she stood up and left the room, angry that Bella would put her life on the line without thinking what it would do to the rest of the family…especially Edward. Bella may have been clouded from Alice's visions, but the vision she's had of Edward asking for death was enough to tell her what path Bella was headed. And Alice refused to let that vision come to light.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

_Once more, Bella found herself in the dark place, yet this time it was not unfamiliar. She'd been here when she appeared before the red eyed vampires who she was convinced were the Volturi. They couldn't see her this time, either. She was a bystander as she watched the leaders sitting at their thrown. The main leader, Aro paced back and forth and three other vampires stood shamelessly before him. _

"_Where is she! She was supposed to come back with you Felix!" Aro shouted._

"_She sent me back alone, Master," he answered, all while maintaining his eye contact with the floor. _

"_You follow my orders!" he shouted. "You hear me? You do not abandon any member of the guard!"_

"_Master, forgive me," he pleaded. "She assured me she would not return empty handed." _

"_It's been a week since you left her alone, she should have returned or sent word by now," Aro paced, frantic. Jane was one of his prized possessions. He feared what could have happened to her. "Something must have happened."_

"_Master?" Felix questioned. "She's very powerful; anyone who crosses her path is powerless against her. I'm sure she is alright and on her way back."_

"_Not if she found it!" he fumed. "Something's happened…it must have. She headed North; someone needs to go find her. Bring her back; do not approach anything or anyone. Just bring her back and report your findings."_

"_Master, I will go," Alec took a step forward. "I will find her and deliver her to you." Aro appraised Alec as he stood before her. _

"_Very well," Aro agreed. "Heed my warning Alec. Do not approach anyone or anything. You find Jane and bring her back. I will give you a month and a half to search every location in the North of the States."_

"_Yes Master," Alec bowed before Aro and took his leave. Aro sat down in his rightful place at the throne, still shaken. _

"_What do you intend to do if he does not return, brother?" Caius questioned. _

"_We will be making a trip to the states, my brothers." Aro decided. "If Alec does not return in a month and a half, we will all go and search together."_

"_All of us?" Marcus asked, unsure. "You think it wise to leave the thrown unattended?"_

"_No one would think twice to challenge our position!" Aro shouted. "If we do not go, we will all be doomed regardless. He will find her, I'm sure of it." _

_The scene faded and she found herself back in her Grams's cottage. Her Grams appeared to be mixing potions, preparing for something. She could read her Grams's thoughts as she stood watching what she was doing, though she couldn't get close enough to read what it was she was mixing. _

She's the perfect weapon. She'll take down the guard and get my revenge on the guard for taking away my daughter from me! Just a little more, and the next time she using her power it will consume her completely….I will be in control of her…

_Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing…so she hadn't imagined hearing her Grams's voice while using her ability to will things to happen? Her Grams used the use of the power to her advantage to get into her head and control the outcome…but how was the potion being used if she hadn't actually seen her Grams in over a month?_

Now's the perfect chance to get into that cottage and plant the potion under her pillow…shields are up, she's over at the Cullen's place. I need to hurry before she comes to…

_At the end of that thought, Bella was jolted awake from her sleep. _

**A/N: Wasn't planning on ending it there…but it seemed like the perfect spot…hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Love to hear what you all think so far…until the next post!**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 1

Chapter 14 Part 1

Bella jolted awake from her sleep, not having enough time to process the shock and betrayal she'd witnessed in her dream-like-state. She didn't even have enough time to fully process Edward sitting concerned next to her because not a moment later, she stood up and took off at vampire speed towards the cottage.

_Bella, what's going on?_ Edward thought as he took off behind her, following her to wherever her destination was.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Emmett teased as the two stormed out of the house.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked when he noticed how quickly Bella and Edward took off out of the house.

"I'm going after them," Alice said as she got ready to take off as well.

"What if they need to be alone?" Jasper asked.

"I don't care," Alice scoffed. "I said I was having words with her when she was awake and I meant it!"

"Besides, didn't look like they were leaving for some alone time," Rosalie interrupted. "Looks like something's going down. Big shocker there."

But Alice didn't stick around to fight with Rosalie. Instead, she took off in the direction Edward and Bella seemed to run off toward, not caring what issues they may or may not have been having. She needed to make sure the future she kept seeing play out could in no way happen.

Bella stopped abruptly right outside the barrier, waiting and listening for her Grams. She wasn't sure if she was too late, she just knew she had to make sure she didn't get anywhere near the potion her Grams created or Bella's powers would completely take over control and who knows what would happen to her.

"Bella, what's going on!" Edward asked as soon as he noticed her stop. _You took off so suddenly, are you ok?_

"I'm listening," She told him.

"For?" Alice suddenly said, appearing next to them. Edward looked at her questioningly, wondering why she followed them. "What? I told you I was having words with her. Don't think both of you could run away and not expect me to follow to get my answers!"

"I'm trying to see if my Grams has been here," Bella told them, not caring what Alice's reason was for following.

"Should she have been?" Edward asked, confused.

"No, but apparently it wouldn't be a first for her," Bella said angrily. "I can't believe I trusted her."

"Wait, what's going on?" Alice asked. "I thought she was one of the good guys."

"Messing with my powers, trying to control me for her own personal vendetta does not put her on the good guys list," Bella said between gritted teeth. "Not in my book."

"Wait, she's been doing what?" Edward asked. "How do you know?"

"While I was asleep, I had a vision of sorts, you can say," Bella started. "Sort of like when I knew my Aunt went to Volterra. Well, the last thing I saw before I woke up was her mixing a potion, thinking once it takes effect, the next time I use my ability to will things to happen she'll be in complete control of me and the power and I'd be her perfect weapon! I knew I wasn't imagining hearing her voice!"

"I think you're a few steps ahead of us Bella, what voice have you been hearing?" Alice asked, trying to keep up.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the main house," Bella assured them. "But right now, I have some business to attend to with my Grams. There is no way she'll be getting through this barrier. She's no longer welcome."

Edward and Alice exchanged looks, not sure how to approach this situation. This would be the second family member Bella had left that would be betraying her in the worst way possible. No one deserved this yet it seemed Bella could never catch a break.

A screech came from the far side of the barrier, where Bella's Grams was thrown back on her attempt to pass through. She had yet to notice Edward, Bella and Alice standing to the side of the cottage. She couldn't understand why suddenly the barrier was keeping her out. She attempted to use her own magic to break through it, but nothing worked. She attempted to astral project like she had before, but nothing happened. Everything bounced back. None of her barriers were ever this powerful. It was obvious Bella had been practicing the craft as well. _There has to be a way of getting this inside. _

"Edward," Bella whispered. "That potion she has in her hand, you need to get it. But keep it far away from me. I can't risk it working on me if I get close to it. Take it somewhere and destroy it." _Your Grams is trying to control you through your powers?_ He silently questioned. She nodded her response, focusing on her opportunity to confront her Grams. She could only do it when the potion was far away from them both.

"It might be too obvious if you try to snatch it with your vampire speed," Bella mused. "But then again, as soon as it leaves her hands it'll become obvious."

"So then what's the plan?" Alice asked. _Want me to hold her down? _

"Alice, that's hardly necessary," Edward hissed. While he strongly disliked the fact that her Grams was attempting to control her, she was an older woman who didn't need to be attacked.

"Please," Alice scoffed. "The second she is able to use magic against you, don't think she won't take it Edward." _You both know how angry she was when that amulet soul mate trick…you're standing in her way of getting what she wants. It's pretty obvious.._

"I guess not to everyone," Bella muttered, angry for not seeing it before. The first time her Grams commended her on even having that power, she should have suspected. She encouraged Bella to master it a little too quickly and secretly, using Bella's feelings for Edward and the Cullen family to her own advantage. She'd do anything to protect them and was convinced mastering these gifts in secret was the best way.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said, regretfully. _I'm sure this isn't easy for you…your aunt, now your Grams…_

"Alice, enough" Edward told her.

"Let's just get this over with," Bella sighed, though Alice was right. This wasn't easy. "Edward, if you could, run up and stand not too far behind her. I'll get it out of her hands and get it to you. The moment it's in your hand, take off. Don't give her the time to even attempt using her magic on you."

"I thought you said if you used your ability to will things to happen, it'll take control," he said, confused.

"I'm not going to use that. Ever again," Bella said adamantly. "I can use telepathy to get it out of her hands and into yours. I'll be ok."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she took his hand to reassure him she could handle the situation. _We really need some more alone time…_He let the thought slip and as soon as he realized, he quickly tried to save the situation before she became upset with him. _Bella, I'm sorry…it's not the time to be thinking like that…just forget I thought that…_

"Edward," she smiled at him. "You don't need to apologize."

"I don't?" he asked, unsure.

"No," she laughed. "How can you apologize when I was just thinking the same thing?" She didn't give him a chance to say another word before she pressed her lips to his, instantly getting lost in the feeling of being whole. Every time she was with him like this, she just couldn't get enough.

"You two know I'm still here, right?" Alice said, finally breaking them away from each other.

"I'd say I'm sorry Alice," Bella started.

"But you're not," Alice finished for her. "Yea, I see that." Bella had a smug expression on her face, she wanted to kiss Edward again. But first they needed to settle the issue with her Grams.

"Ready?" she asked Edward.

"Wait, what do I do?" Alice suddenly asked.

"You can either go with Edward, or stick with me," Bella told her. "It's up to you."

"I'll stay," Alice told her and saw the grateful look on Edward face.

"Just stay with me under the barrier and she won't get to you," Bella assured her.

"I love that you act as though I can't handle myself Bella," Alice teased her, reminding her how Bella once felt not too long ago.

"Alice, we know you are more than capable," Bella assured her. "I just don't want her using you to get to me. I don't know how strong her powers are."

"You go it," Alice said. "Don't leave barrier. Check."

"Ok," Bella took a deep breath and focused on the potion in her Grams's hand. "Go." Edward didn't waste any time. In less than a second, he stood not too far behind her Grams, waiting for the potion. _What was that…_he heard her think.

_Bella, she's suspicious, you need to act now…_He silently told Bella. Bella took that moment to strike, sending the potion out of her Grams's hand and into Edward's waiting hands. The moment he had hold of the potion, he took off and Grams turned to face an empty space behind her. But Bella needed to make sure her Grams's didn't try to go after Edward.

She took a breath and stepped around the cottage, facing her Grams.

"I wouldn't try going after the potion if I were you," Bella told her Grams, who instantly turned to face Bella; a look of surprise on her face. She hadn't expected Bella to awake since her last power blast.

"Bella, dear," her Grams said, trying to step into the barrier. Instead, she was met with a jolt backwards and landed on her behind. "It's so lovely to see you; would you mind terribly taking the barrier down to let me pass?" _It's no matter…I don't need that potion…always come prepared. _

She had another potion.

**A/N: This is short, I know. But it's also only part one. **


	16. Chapter 14 part 2

Chapter 14 Part 2

With Edward gone, Bella had no way of communicating with Alice without her Grams hearing. Of course she would have a contingency plan. Her Grams wasn't stupid. If Edward had stayed and Alice had run off with the first potion, Edward would know what Grams was thinking and they could come up with a plan. Or, he could and she'd follow his lead. But the situation was different. Edward wasn't here.

"So, are you going to let me in dear?" her Grams asked, feigning innocence.

"Why? So you could use the backup potion you made on me to control me?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

_Bella, there's another potion? Did you know about this?_ Alice silently asked next to Bella who shook her head no in response.

"Drat, I forgot about that mind reading ability of yours," Her Grams muttered. "No matter, let me in."

"Do you honestly think I'll let you control my power?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I don't see why you shouldn't," her Grams answered honestly. "It'll keep you from being distracted; he was a distraction from the very beginning. I'm trying to keep you alive."

"No, you're not," Bella rebutted. "Using that power will kill me. I felt the extent of its power the last time I used it on three vampires. Using it against a whole coven? I won't be in control of my own body. It'll kill me."

"But you will have destroyed the vampires who hunted you and your mother," her Grams said through her anger. "You will not die in vain. You should be willing to sacrifice yourself for your mother. She did so for you." _It is what is right…_

"So that's the extent of the prophecy you want to happen," Bella said. "I kill them, end up destroying myself and who's left to restore order."

"I would've thought it was obvious," her Grams said, looking a bit smug. "Me, of course."

"You hate vampires," Bella said in disbelief. "You wouldn't possibly be able to unite the two worlds under a peaceful coexistence."

"Now you're catching on…" her Grams said, the grin on her face widening.

"You…you wouldn't!" Bella shouted. _Bella, what? What's her plan?_ Alice was silently asking, though she had a pretty good idea where this was all going.

"I would." Her Grams said, determined. "In a heartbeat, I would."

"You can't kill an entire race!" Bella rebutted. "I won't let you kill them."

"Not all vampires are like your precious Cullens Bella," Her Grams countered. "They should not walk among us. They must be destroyed. Even if it means your beloved vampire is part of that sacrifice."

"I won't let you do this," Bella said, determined.

"Go ahead, Isabella," her Grams said menacingly. "Use your power. Will me to stop. Will me dead."

_Bella, don't! This is exactly what she wants you to do! You use your power and she'll have the control she wants…Don't do it…get the potion away from her and I'll get rid of it…just don't give in to her..Think of Edward, he wouldn't want you doing this…_Alice pleaded with her, trying to help Bella see reason.

Bella had no intention of using the gift like her Grams wanted. She had a different plan in mind. Her Grams was correct in her assumption that Bella had been practicing the craft. She has simply been focused on her gifts that she hadn't let on how much of the spell book she had remembered. Only few spells needed to be practice and one came to mind in this moment. This potion her Grams wanted to use on Bella was a strong curse; one that would essentially be impossible to break. Unless…you were a powerful witch capable of more than her Grams could even fathom. Bella knew what spell to use. She would break the curse; banish the ill will against her by her Grams. Once she did it, the potion would be rendered useless against her. It could work on someone else, but not against Bella.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, not showing clear if her apology was towards Alice or her Grams. This is why the moment she apologized, her Grams made a reach for the potion while Alice continued her silent protests. Bella needed to potion to be out in the open. Bella didn't have time to enact the spell just as it was written, and she hoped her improvisation would work. She held both hands out straight ahead of her, palms facing her Grams. She took a deep breath, hoping something so simple would work.

"It's done, nothing to worry abo-hey, what's going on?" Edward appeared suddenly behind her Grams. Bella panicked, fearing her Grams would hurt Edward and she quickly used her telekinesis to pull him within the barrier. She hadn't meant to throw him to the ground in the process, but she needed to disempower the potion in case her Grams decided to use it against her.

_Edward, her Grams is trying to get Bella to use that power…she has another potion as back up…_Alice was informing him.

_Bella…don't give in to her, you're better than her…_He silently pleaded, just as Alice had attempted not too long ago. She simply nodded, showing her acknowledgement and hoping he'd realized she wasn't going to use that power.

With her focus back on her Grams and her hand out-stretched in front her; she quietly recited the simple words:

_"I return the pain, I return the curse, Send it not again."_

_ "I return the pain, I return the curse, Send it not again."_

_ "I return the pain, I return the curse, Send it not again."_

_ "So mote it be."_

The wind picked up as soon as she uttered the last words. Her Grams was in a panic as the potion in her hand exploded, the liquid evaporating into the air. But Bella wasn't done. She needed to make sure her Grams would not be able to recreate that potion, or any other potion to use against Bella ever again.

_ "I bind you Grams. I bind you from using magic, from causing harm against others and yourself."_

_ "I bind you Grams. I bind you from using magic, from causing harm to others and yourself."_

_ "I bind you Grams. I bind you from using magic, from causing harm against others and yourself."_

_ "So mote it be." _

A mist now circulated around her Grams, swirling as a glowing green light emerged from the center of her Grams's chest, flowing outward and becoming part of the mist. It circled her until the light burned out and the mist disappeared into the air. When it was over, her Grams fell to her knees, crying out in shock and pain.

"What have you done?!" Her Grams demanded from where she knelt.

"I bound your powers," Bella told her, feeling guilt for having to resort to such measures. But she couldn't be sure her Grams wouldn't try to control her again. "I'm sorry."

"You foolish girl!" her Grams seethed. "How am I supposed to rule the two worlds without my magic?! I'm useless." Give me my magic back! I order you!

"It's not your destiny to restore order," Bella told her. "It's mine. I will do so with my family by my side as my counsel."

"You won't be able to defeat them if you do not allow me to control your power!" her Grams warned. "That's the only thing you had that rendered them powerless." _Now you will fail._

"I think you're wrong," Bella countered. "Jane was the biggest threat and she's gone now. We'll fight them together. I thought I could do it on my own, but I was wrong. My family makes me stronger. They're not a distraction, they're not a weakness. I'm just sorry you won't be able to be part of this. Goodbye Grams."

"Bella," Alice stepped in. "You don't think she'll betray you, do you?"

"She hates everything about vampires," Bella told them. "Without her magic she's as good as dead and fortunately, she won't be able to. When I bound her powers, it bound her thoughts. She won't be able to tell them anything. If she tried, she'd meet the same fate as my aunt."

"What!?" her Grams shouted, unaware that Bella's spell worked in such a way. "How could you do something like that…binding my thoughts as though you have a right to control me!? That's not in the spell books!"

"You were the one telling me countless times I'm such a powerful vampire-witch hybrid," Bella explained. "I'm sure the way I use magic brings about a spell in a slightly more powerful way than how you would…but what do I know? I've only managed to keep you out with the barrier and destroy your potion…oh, and bind you powers…"

"Come on Bella," Edward spoke up, taking her hand. "We should head back; get everyone up to speed on everything that's going on."

"I agree," she smiled at him. "I really am sorry Grams. I really wish it didn't come to this."

She waited another moment before the taking off toward the main house, ready to finally fill everyone in on what was really going on. She just hoped they wouldn't be too angry with her for keeping the secrets.

_S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S_

_"_So Jane's dead," Emmett asked for clarification. "And you've already mastered your powers?"

"And your Grams was trying to control your ability to will things to happen," Jasper added. "But you managed to stop her before she officially turned you into her own personal weapon."

"Don't forget she bound her Grams's powers and destroyed the potion," Alice added, proud of the fact.

"But not with my powers," Bella corrected. "I used a spell, no physical powers were used. The situation is nothing to be proud of."

"Who cares?" Rosalie jumped in. "You can kill every single one of the Volturri guard in the blink of an eye. We have nothing to worry about, so I don't see why you should too." _Such a drama queen._

"Were you not listening to what Bella just told you?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I will not use that power ever again," Bella said matter-of-factly. "I don't care if my Grams is out of the picture when it comes to that power, but you didn't feel how I felt when I used it. It has too much control over me when I let those instincts kick in. It's evil. No person should have that much power over another person…"

"It's ok Bella," Edward assured her as he placed her arms around her, trying to comfort her. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Except that without that power, we're all royally screwed!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Alec is going to be here in a month and a half, followed by the guard! How do you expect us to fight if she won't use her damn magic!?" _Stop being a selfish bitch Bella!_

"It does not make her selfish!" Edward said angrily. "If anything, I'm the selfish one for standing in the way of letting her use it."

"It would selfish of her to want to use it," Emmett chimed in. "Personally, I would love to fight with these Volturri. I don't want to miss my opportunity." He smiled.

"How do we fight without their powers affecting each and every one of us?" Jasper asked. _Unless you have some power that keeps us all protected from their powers, we could all be useless…_

"We'll figure it out," Bella said, determined.

"How?" Rosalie asked, not believing a word that came from Bella's mouth.

"We just will," Bella rebutted. "We have time to figure it out before Alec shows up here. I won't rest until I find a way to keep you all safe from their powers so we could fight."

"Bella, you're not fighting," Edward told her.

"I may have to," Bella said, looking him in the eye. "I made the mistake thinking I could do it myself and maybe I'm not meant to. Maybe I'll be more successful with you by my side. But it won't do anyone any good if you try to keep me on the side lines like I tried to keep you. We do it together, or I go in alone. We both know which power I'll end up resorting to if you make me do it."

"I don't like this," he shook his head, refusing to give in.

"Edward, we'll be stronger together," Bella told him. "I'm sure of it."

"And you're not going in alone." Alice said. "You go in alone, you get yourself killed. And then Edward gets himself killed. So no, I don't care how much power you can use on me to shut me up, I forbid either of you to go into this alone. I'm not losing my family, do you both understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you perfectly," Bella told her. "Don't you, Edward?"

"I understand, but it doesn't mean I like it," he shook his head, wishing there was a better way around all this.

"You don't have to," Bella said. "Unless you're back on your power trip and think I'm a pathetic weakling…" His head shot up, his eyes indicating he was working himself up to a panic. He definitely didn't want to be in that situation again. They'd made such good progress…

"Bella, you know that's not what this is about," he tried assuring her.

"I know," she smiled. "I'm teasing."

"That's not funny," he told her. _We've made some really good progress; I don't want to do anything to mess this up; it's important you know that._

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Eddie," Emmett teased. "We all fight. We're in agreement?"

"I'm not in agreement," Rosalie scoffed. "Am I the only one thinking clearly here? Say the rest of them all come up here searching for Bella. There's seven of us and what, fifteen of them? Maybe fourteen if we take Alec out in time! Even if Bella somehow figures out how to protect us against their powers, there's still too many of them. We're outnumbered even in an even power match."

"She's right," Jasper stood. "We would need more in numbers if we even stood a chance."

"I can get in touch with some acquaintances I've made over the centuries," Carlisle stood up as well. "I may have to divulge a bit more than I prefer without being confident in confidentiality, but I'm sure some would not have no issue standing up to fight. I can think of quite a few vampires who feel the Volturri have abused their power."

"You may want them to come here first," Edward added. "We'll be able to see in their minds if they can be trusted with the truth about Bella. I won't risk her safety if there is the slightest seed of doubt."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "I'll start making the calls."

"No," Bella said, shaking her head. "This isn't right."

"I agree," Rosalie voiced her thought. "I say we let Bella use her power and she kills them alone."

"That'll kill her Rosalie!" both Edward and Carlisle said. _And I care because?_

Edward tried to lunge at Rosalie but was restrained by Bella. She wouldn't have his family turn against each other because of her.

"Stop it!" Bella demanded. "I'll do this myself if having you join me brings hardship and tension between everyone. This isn't what I wanted! And I don't you risking your family and friends just because of something that was determined before I was even born. I didn't ask for this, but I have no choice in the matter. They're after me, not you. So you all have a choice, and I will respect it if you chose to sit this out. My destiny is not your burden to carry."

"I'm fighting with you," Edward told her, taking her hand in his.

"Jasper and I are fighting with you as well," Alice said, smiling at Bella.

"Of course we'll join you as well," Esme told Bella.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun," Emmett added. "I'm in."

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded.

"What?" he asked. "Whether you like it or not, Bella is family. We don't abandon family, Rose."

"Ugh, fine." Rosalie crossed her arms in defeat. "I'm in." _But if I go down, I'm taking you with me!_

"I'll call the covens," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle…" Bella started but Edward cut her off.

"I think it's for the best Bella," Edward tried to convince her. "They'll be given a choice. But they are family and will stand by us if we asked them to." _I know you don't want them to sacrifice themselves for you Bella, but you're worth it. _

"So, should I make the calls?" Carlisle asked, looking at Bella for an answer.

"I don't like involving them into the mess that is my destiny," Bella sighed. "But if they choose to join us, I can't take that right away from them."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

That night, Edward and Bella snuck off to relax at the cottage. Now that Edward knew the barriers were in effect and working wonders, he saw no reason to stay away. He could spend as much time he wanted with her here and not have to worry about being tracked down unless another vampire decided to follow his scent. The two lay in each other's arms in Bella's king sized bed—Esme insisted on a king, though Bella could hardly see why since she didn't exactly sleep. It did come in handy on nights such as this though; when she and Edward had the entire place to themselves and would not be interrupted. No one was currently welcome passed the barrier; no interruptions were guaranteed.

"Do you think we'll really be able to figure out how to fight them together?" Bella asked in between their heated kisses.

"Are you doubting your abilities, Bella?" he teased her before leaning in to capture her lips. It was easy to get lost in the moment, especially since it was so natural for them to be together.

"Unless I have a power that blocks their ability, then yes," Bella managed to say. "I doubt myself very much."

"I'd have to disagree with you," he said, kissing slowly down along her jaw to her neck. Bella couldn't help but moan at the sensations he caused to go through her. "I think you're very talented Bella…and very powerful. I can't imagine you being incapable of figuring this out."

"Edward," she breathed, she was turned on but trying to be serious at the same time. It wasn't working, clearly. "I'm really worried." He pulled back for a moment, taking the time to show he could be serious if that's what she needed.

"Bella, we'll help you find something," he assured her. "Did you check for anything in your spell book?"

"I've looked through it, yea," she said, annoyed. "It's useless for what I need. I don't want to be the reason anyone ends up killed. I couldn't live with myself."

"Hey," he soothed her. "Try to relax for now…first thing in the morning, we'll hit the books. We'll find something, anything that can help us all in a battle, if it even comes to that."

"It will." Bella said. "You know it will."

"Then we'll face it together," he smiled. "But for now…" he caught her lips with his, wanting to help her worries go away. Getting lost in each other wasn't something they could do that often; he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. He almost lost it completely as he felt Bella completely melt into the kiss and her leg snaked around his hip. The action brought the two even closer together yet it still didn't feel close enough. _Ohh, that feels amazing! Mmmm, Edward… I want you…ugn ask him to make love to me…_

Edward pulled back, startled.

"Are…are you sure, Bella?" he asked, thinking she said it out loud.

"Huh?" she asked, still completely caught up in their make out session. "Edward, why'd you stop?" she pulled him down to capture his lips again, but after a moment, he pulled away. _He's killing my buzz…why'd he have to stop…oh, if this is how it feels to kiss you, Edward…I can't wait for the big reveal of making love to you…_

"Are you sure that's what you want Bella?" he asked again, wondering why she was acting as though she hadn't just asked him to make love to her. "Now?"

"Am I sure what?" she asked, confused and slightly frustrated for him pulling away.

"Are you sure you want me to make love to you," he asked, as though it was the most obvious.

"Wh…why would you ask?" she seemed to panic, wondering how he could've known what was in her head. She hadn't said that out loud.

"It's what you said…just now," now Edward was beyond confused.

"I didn't say that, Edward," she told him cautiously. "I thought it…"

"You thought it…?" he asked, astounded. "Are you telling me I heard your thoughts?"

"Well I didn't say out loud for you to make love to me…I thought it in my mind," she explained. "Because I wasn't sure if you would want to…so I didn't say it out loud." She looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey," he said, soothingly. "Why'd you look away?"

"This is kind of embarrassing," she admitted. "You're not supposed to be able to read my mind…but you did. Can you read it right now?" He tried to concentrate on her mind.

"Think something," he told her as he tried getting through. So she did, she thought about how much she loved him and how much she wished the destiny thing was out of the way so they could finally be together without having to worry about someone coming after her.

"So, anything?" she asked.

"No," he said, his mood quickly deflated. "But I heard you earlier..I know I did."

"Well what made earlier different from now?" she thought aloud, more to herself. But then she realized…

"What? What are you thinking?" he asked, hoping they could figure it out so he could hear her mind again.

"Well…when you heard me earlier…my guards were down," she admitted. "I was completely lost in the moment, feeling completely safe with you. Now I'm kind of embarrassed. Do you think it's something I could do again?" He looked at her, thinking about the situation and how she'd let him in.

"Yes, I do," he smirked at her. "I think we may have just figured out our way of evening the playing field against the Volturri, Bella."

"Oh yea? I'll bite. How's that?" she asked.

"There's a block of some sort protecting your mind from attacks; you theorized yourself that it could be a shield that you'd want to learn to expand," he explained. "Now we know it's actually there; we'll have to work to help you expand it…"

"You really think it's a shield," she asked, unsure and not wanting to give false hope.

"I do, but you know…I could be wrong," he thought. "Maybe we should practice some more…" he looked at her suggestively. He didn't have to ask her twice.

"Good idea," she smirked. "Wouldn't want to go to the others with doubts about this..."

And they spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning practicing expanding her shield…

**A/N: I wanted to get this up tonight since I wouldn't be able to post in the morning..hope you enjoy it! Let me know…...until I post again…**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next afternoon, Edward and Bella finally made their way out of the cottage after thoroughly practicing expanding her shield. Needless to say, practice did make perfect, but now there was the big question, could Bella expand her shield on command without losing herself in Edward? Could she do it on command with the pressure of an impending battle around the corner? That was something they would practice outside the bedroom. Every time they tried, they had to move to opposite sides of the bedroom; Bella couldn't help but attack him. She simply couldn't get enough of him.

But now was the time to really test out the theory and give everyone the good news. There was hope of an even battle against the Volturri.

Bella and Edward walked into the Cullen household hand in hand, hoping to bring good news to the family. Instead, they walked in on a disagreement between Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie while the others stood back letting the situation play out.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go," Emmett insisted. "I'm saying I should go with you. For back up."

"No, you shouldn't!" Rosalie demanded. "What is it with you always running towards potential danger? If you go, they'll view the two of you as a threat! Why else would you suddenly be making an appearance!"

"I don't think they'll view us as a threat," Carlisle assured her. "I've made contact and they've agreed. It won't exactly be a meeting between two of us Rosalie."

"All the more reason I should go with him, Rosalie" Emmett tried to explain. "He can't go in alone. It's too much of a risk!"

Edward and Bella exchanged a look, before stepping in to try to help remedy the situation. They're thoughts were all over the place, it was hard to decipher what was really going on.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. The three turned their attention to Edward and Bella, while Rosalie glared at Bella.

"Sometimes I wish you were just a pathetic human!" she said to Bella as she held her glare. "Then I could kill you without being restrained by you and your damn magic!"

"What'd I do this time Rosalie?" Bella asked, somewhat taken back. She knew Rosalie didn't like her, but she had barely been in the house for five minutes and the hostility was fresh in the air.

"What is it that you don't do?!" She snapped back. "Constantly putting my family at risk! I'm sick of you and your presence around them!"_ I hope they kill you!_

Edward growled, attempting to step forward to get to Rosalie but Bella wouldn't let him, yet again.

"I thought we've been through this," Bella shook her head. "I'm not making anyone do anything. I don't want anyone risking their lives for me. But these are choices they are making. I can't take that away from them. You shouldn't either."

"Except that you can make them stay out of it," Rosalie spat. "For your own selfish reasons, you won't fucking do it!" _I'll lose everything, and it will be your fault!_

"Rosalie, you won't lose anyone," Bella assured her.

"You don't fucking know that!" Rosalie shouted. "He's all I have!"_ You're turning him against me! You'll get him killed!_

"Rosalie, he won't get hurt," Bella told her, finally understanding where Rosalie's hostility was coming from. She was scared. She was scared of losing her family. She was terrified of losing Emmett and even worse, surviving everything without him.

"How can you say that with a straight face!" she demanded, getting closer to Bella. Edward attempted to step in between them, to protect Bella from whatever Rosalie may or may not do. Bella shook her head at his attempt and stepped toward Rosalie, taking her by the hand. This action surprised everyone, even Rosalie but she did not pull away.

"Because we found the solution to the problem," Bella smiled at her. "We'll have an even playing field."

"What?" Rosalie asked, surprised.

"What do you mean you found a solution?" Emmett asked, coming to stand next to Rosalie.

"Last night, we found out Bella is capable of extending her shield," Edward told them.

"So she does have a shield," Jasper said from where he stood.

"Yes," Edward smiled at Bella. "She's been able to expand it from herself multiple times last night and this morning, but we need to make sure she can expand it in stressful situations."

"How are you able to do it?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not quite sure how I can do it," Bella admitted. "I need to feel it out, get a good grasp of it and then expand it."

"But if you've already expanded it, how do you not have a good feel of it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, we weren't purposely trying to practice with it when it first happened," Bella admitted. "And I wasn't paying too much attention to it the other times…"

"What were you doing?" Emmett asked.

"We were preoccupied," Bella simply told him.

"What could you possibly be doing that would leave you without paying attention to….oh!OH!"Suddenly Emmett burst out laughing at the realization at how they learned about Bella's shield.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"This is priceless!" Emmett said through his laughter.

"It's not that funny Emmett," Bella told him.

"I think it's hilarious!" Emmett countered. "I didn't know you had it in you Edward! I guess I was wrong!"

"Emmett," Edward warned.

"What?" Emmett asked. "I personally find it entertaining that you blew Bella away so much so that she shields came down….literally!" Rosalie snickered by Emmett's side.

"Laugh all you want," Bella said, arms crossed. "Maybe I'll be the one laughing when I don't use it to shield you from their powers. What then?" She obviously didn't mean it in the literal sense. She would never leave anyone unprotected willingly. Rosalie growled at Bella.

"Relax, Rose," Emmett assured her. "Bella's messing around."

"Better be," Rosalie muttered under her breath though everyone heard.

"Regardless," Bella said. "Now we know about the shield. What I want to know is what we walked in on. Where is Carlisle going that Emmett insists on keeping him company?"

"He's not going anywhere," Rosalie said. "He thinks he is, but he isn't."

"I'm meeting with the Quiliettes," Carlisle told Bella, though she didn't know what that was.

"What?" Edward asked, surprised. "Why?"

"If the covens agree to come meet us here, they'll be a lot of vampires crossing into the land," Carlisle explained. "They need to be prepared and need to be warned not to attack." _We can't exactly make allies in this if they're being attacked…_

"It makes sense," Edward conceded. "But why would you think of going alone?"

"I wasn't," Carlisle assured. "But the last thing they need to be thinking is we plan on attacking. That would work against us."

"I'll go with you," Edward told him. "I'll keep track of their thoughts in case they try anything."

"See," Rosalie spoke up. "Emmett doesn't need to go. Send the mind reader."

"Wait," Bella spoke up. "I'm completely lost here. Where are you going? Who are you meeting?"

"We're going to meet the Quiliettes," Carlisle told her, not realizing Bella was unaware of who or what they were.

"Yea, not ringing any bells," Bella told him. "Who are they? Why do we need their permission for vampires to cross their land?"

"You don't know?" Carlisle asked, somewhat surprised.

"Kept in the dark until my sixteenth birthday, remember?" Bella answered, growing more curious by the second.

"Of course," Carlisle realized. _My apologies Bella…_

"It's ok," Bella smiled. "I'm just curious as to who we're suddenly dealing with."

"The Quiliette tribe is located on the reservation in La Push," Edward told her. "The tribe derives from ancestors who carried a specific genetic marker in which—when triggered—causes them to shape shift. They shape they take on is that of a werewolf."

"Werewolves?" Bella asked. She honestly didn't expect for them to say there were werewolves.

"Yea, pretty much," Edward told her. _Surprised? _

"I didn't expect you to say that," Bella admitted. "Are they tamed?" Emmett couldn't help but laugh at Bella's question. "What? Was that not a good question to ask?"

"No, it's fine," Edward smiled, trying to suppress his own laughter. "They're coherent after the change, if that's what you're wondering. They protect humans from vampires; it's the reason they exist."

"Protect them how?" Bella stood, cautious. These wolves were against vampires, which meant they were against her family. And now, they were against her simply by association. If needed, she'd take them out too to protect her family. First, she needed information.

"The wolves are very fast and strong," Carlisle took over explaining. "They are capable of killing vampires. They attack those who pose harm to humans."

"And they've left you alone?" Bella asked, wondering why they haven't been attacked by the wolves yet.

"Other vampires are not like us, Bella. They do not choose to refrain from hurting innocent people. Decades ago, we signed a treaty with the tribe. We are not to hurt, bite, or kill any human and refrain from crossing the treaty line to their land. Simple terms considering our lifestyle," Carlisle told her. "That's how we live here in peace." _They mean us no harm Bella, just as we do not wish to harm them…_

"And you're going to meet with them now?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that's where I am headed," Carlisle told her, glancing at his watch. "I should be on my way, they'll be expecting me at the treaty line."

"I'm going with you, Carlisle," Edward told him.

"I am, too." Bella said, taking a step closer to Carlisle.

"Bella, there's no need," Edward assured her.

"On the contrary," Bella started. "There is every need. You're about to go out there to inform them we'll be expecting vampires to cross the land to come here because of me. They may or may not question if they could trust you and may turn on you. I don't know them. I have no treaty with them. I am coming with you…just in case."

"If she wants to come, I see no reason to object," Carlisle told Edward.

"If you can trust them, they'll need to know about the Volturri," Bella added. "They should be warned there will be a battle and not to interfere."

"Alright," Edward sighed, wishing they could avoid having to mention Bella to the wolves. He wanted to keep the wolves on a need to know basis, but with Bella present that may not be easy.

"So, we're going?" Emmett asked, getting ready to make his way over to where the three stood.

"No, you're not."Rosalie said, blocking him path.

"But why do they get all the fun!?" Emmett complained.

"Because they don't answer to me," Rosalie simply told them. "You, however, do."

"Okay," Edward said. "And on that note….ready?"

"Yea," Bella smiled, taking his hand.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Three members of the tribe stood waiting at the treaty line, just as the leader, Sam, had arranged with Carlisle. Jacob, his second in command, didn't understand why this meeting was necessary. That didn't stop him from entertaining several scenarios as to what this meeting could be about. Had they broken the treaty and killed a human? Even worse, did they turn a human into a blood sucker? He would've loved an excuse to kill these vampires. He may not have had a personal vendetta against them, but he blamed them for what he was. Embry was the third with them, waiting impatiently. He had better things to do than meet with a bunch of bloodsuckers.

They watched as Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen approached the treaty line with an unknown female. Immediately, they started assessing her appearance. Her eyes were brown, which eliminated that she could be a vampire. She was human. While not in their wolf forms, they couldn't pick up on her slightly increased heart beat. The scene was strange. What would a human girl be doing here with the Cullens? What could she possibly be here discussing with a bunch of wolves as well?

"Sam, Jacob, Embry, thank you for agreeing to meet me here at such short notice," Carlisle started as soon as they approached the treaty line. _Bella, this is as far as we go without breaking the treaty…_he silently told her, hoping she wouldn't go further. Though Bella was a bit smug, if she needed to, she'd go over that treaty line. It didn't apply to her, nor was she a bloodsucker…she picked up on that term in their minds. It only angered her more.

"You said it was urgent," Sam answered, maintaining a cold demeanor while glancing at Bella. _Why bring the human…what does she know…_ Bella and Edward both heard his thoughts.

"Yes," Carlisle started. "We're here to give you a heads up, so to speak."

"Psht," Bella scoffed. The three werewolves glanced her way, surprised by her minor outburst. "Call it what it is Carlisle. It's a warning."

"She's right," Edward said. "They need to know everything that's going on. With their dislike of vampires, I believe we can trust them with the truth."

"Believe all you want," Bella said, crossing her arms. "I'm not convinced. 'Bloodsuckers'" She scoffed at the term. "Can't you think up a better term for a vampire?" Edward laughed momentarily at Bella's demeanor and confidence. The wolves knew nothing about Bella; so her referring to their thoughts caught them off guard. They'd been aware of Edward's mind reading through rumor over time, but Bella was confusing them. Her involvement was still to be determined.

"Don't take offense," Edward told her. "They don't trust us or our kind. We don't expect to be referred to in pleasant terms." _They act as they are at times, Bella…dogs._

"What is it that we must be warned of?" Sam insisted, ignoring Bella's rant, though she definitely had peeked Jacob's interest. She was human, at least he thought, and surely she had no ties to the bloodsuckers.

"We wanted to warn you that soon a few covens will be entering the area," Carlisle started. Instantly Embry, Jacob and Sam's stance stiffened. "They will have to pass through the area to get to our property. It is essential you not attack. This is why we are here."

"What makes you think we'll agree to that?" Jacob demanded. _We'll kill each and every one that steps foot on the land!_

"I thought you were supposed to be protectors!" Bella scoffed.

"We are protectors," Sam assured, making sure to keep his anger in check. "And you clearly have no idea what you've mixed yourself up in. Allowing however many you claim may pass through to survive puts every human at risk in the area, including yourself." _Does this girl honestly have a death wish?_

"If you don't let them pass through, the humans in the area will be at risk anyway!" Bella spat back at him, not backing down.

"Sam, you know I would not ask for you to allow them to pass if it weren't essential," Carlisle tried to reason with him. "I assure you, no human will be harmed while they are in the area. They will abide by the treaty."

"To agree to any of this, would be going against everything I stand for," Sam told him. "You have to see why I cannot make this decision lightly."

"You want to protect humans from the evil vampires," Bella taunted. "How is this a difficult decision to make? If you don't, even more powerful vampires will come into the area and who knows what they'll do to find what they're after. None of you would be able to stop them."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jacob answered, cutting off Sam before he could get a word in. "We are more than capable of taking down any vampire."

"Even those who can incapacitate without so much as blinking an eye?" Bella asked.

"That's not possible," Embry snorted, crossing his arms thinking highly of their abilities. "Vampires can't do that."

"It's called special abilities idiot," Bella retorted.

"You all have heard through legends of vampires capable of abilities. You'll all heard rumors of my mind reading," Edward added. "The rumors are true; I can read your minds." He looked at Jacob as he said this.

"So who are we supposed to be more worried about, the ones you need to pass through or the ones that will come anyway?" Embry asked. _I just want to kill some bloodsuckers…_

"The ones that will come anyway," Bella told them.

"What makes them a bigger threat than any other vampire?" Sam asked, curious.

"This particular group of vampires is known as the Volturri. They set and enforce the law among our kind," Carlisle explained. "Each member of the guard has their own unique ability. These abilities are used against their victims rendering them defenseless. Even our coven wouldn't stand a chance against them. They will make an appearance here in Forks, we are certain of this."

"And they are after you?" Sam asked.

"No, they're not coming for us," Carlisle told him. "Not directly though what they are looking for will lead them to us. We mean to fight against them, but there are at least fifteen of them and seven of us." _Seven? I thought there were six members of the Cullen coven…they've violated the treaty! _ Jacob's thoughts screamed.

"There are seven Jacob," Edward addressed him. "But we did not violate our treaty as you would have loved for us to have done." _I would take any excuse to hunt you all down…Can't we hurry this up? We have three vampires to hunt down…_

"If these Volturri have abilities which make you defenseless, how would involving other covens to increase your numbers be of any use to you?" Sam asked, trying to figure out their strategy.

"We have something on our side that will protect us from their powers," Edward told them. "It will be an even battle field; except being outnumbered. We need more to stand and fight. We're recruiting old friends of Carlisle to help us."

"What makes you so sure they'll fight?" Embry asked.

"Because the Volturri have abused their power for centuries and kill innocent humans without a second thought. They don't kill for pure survival; they kill as sport. This isn't right," Carlisle told him. "These are friends who would take the chance to bring down the Volturri once and for all."

"And what role do you play in all this?" Jacob asked, looking at Bella. _Damn she's hot…what I'd kill to get a few hours alone with her…_

"My role in this is none of your concern you pervert!" Bella spat, disgusted with his thoughts. "What I want to know is what three vampires you are hunting?" She'd picked up Jacob's thoughts and needed to know if Alec had showed up with some friends and earlier than expected.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, confused. _I thought he was the mind reader…she can't possibly read my mind..she's human…_Bella heard at first, followed by what she wanted to know. _A red head female and two males traveling together…_

"Those vampires you're looking for are no longer your concern," Bella said to Sam. She'd realized through the entire exchange that he was the most level headed and most willing to understand the situation. "They're dead."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Bella, you don't have to tell them anything you don't want them to know," Edward assured her.

"Edward, they share the same vision that I do. Innocent humans do not deserve to be hunted and treated as snacks so that evil vampires could live," she told him. "If we all share the same goal, to eliminate the one thing that stands in the way of fixing that problem, then why not entertain the idea that we all may share a common cause to fight for…together. If the Volturri get here and we don't stop them, everyone is screwed. Even the people on the reservation. From what I've learned, they don't care who they kill. That needs to end."

"Except that we will stop them," he assured her.

"Not unless we increase our numbers," Bella told him. "There's only so much I could do alone."

"What use could you possibly have in all of this?" Jacob asked, insulting her.

"I'm the one thing that can stop them from using their powers against us and any of you," Bella glared at him. "We didn't come here with the intention of bringing you into the battle with us. We needed your permission to bring vampires here to help us fight. But I have more understanding of how you operate, thanks to Sam. You're warriors, protectors. My intention, now, is to ask you to fight with us…those who are willing of course. Fight with us; help me to defeat the Volturri and restore proper order."

"I'm afraid I'm not fully understanding," Sam spoke. "I've been trying to make sense of this all. I understand we stand no chance against the Volturri; if bringing vampires here to help protect the people against them, then I will allow it as long as they do not hunt on the land. But I'm having trouble understanding your role in all of this and how you could stop them from making us all defenseless…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…" _What could this human girl do to protect vampires…I'm not understanding…_

"Bella," she told him. "And your confusion lies in your assumption that I am human. To answer your previous question, I'm the one that killed those three nomadic vampires. I'd love to give you more information, but I will not do so until I know where you stand."

_Not human? What the hell? What is she?_

_She isn't a vampire…her eyes are brown…not gold, not red…_

"I will fight," Sam said. "I will not order my pack to join me, but I will fight to protect the ones I love."

"You know we'll stand behind you Sam," Embry assured him. "We do need more information to go on."

"And we will give it," Bella promised. "As soon as we learn of their current location, we will let you know."

"Each time we expect a coven, I will give you the number of who I am expecting and a description," Carlisle told them.

"Bloodsuckers are bloodsuckers, what's the difference?" Jacob said angrily. He didn't want to be involved in this mess; but he agreed with Sam. He would fight to protect his family.

"The difference is that one of the Volturri members will be here before the month is out," Bella told him. "He's not welcome…and he'll stand out like a sore thumb. Don't be dumb enough to attack though. Without me, he'll use his powers on you."

"How do you know that one of them is going to be here?" Jacob ordered. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Bella smiled. "I will gladly inform you with what we are dealing with, but right now we have calls to make."

"We'll be in touch?" Carlisle asked Sam, who nodded in agreement. As Edward, Carlisle and Bella went to turn around to retreat Bella had one more thing to add.

"Oh, and Jacob?" she said, sweetly. He took her smile as flirtatious and considered the off chance of hitting it off with her. She wasn't a vampire…how bad could whatever she is be?

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, grinning at her, attempting to make himself look sexy in her eyes. But instead of answering him right away, she sent him flying back into a nearby tree. The crack from his hit resonated through the surrounding woods. Sam and Embry stood, taken back. Not fully believing that whatever just happened came from Bella.

"What the hell!" he shouted, starting to stand up.

"Next time you want to be a pervert and have inappropriate thoughts about me, do it around people who aren't telepathic!" She turned on her heel and walked toward the car they arrived on. Jacob was left dumb struck, while Edward and Carlisle followed Bella to the car. Edward couldn't help but feel a bit smug at her actions; he was glad he hadn't interfered. Bella had it handled, he knew that without a doubt.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Back in Volterra, Italy, Aro and the rest of the guard had just been sent word from Alec. He'd been gone two weeks which meant he still had time before Aro took matters into his own hands. According to Alec's message, he'd traced Jane's sent up towards Washington. He was going to search the cities, following her scent.

"Do not worry, brother," Cauis said to Aro. "He's traced her to Washington. It won't be long now."

"It's not good enough," Aro retorted angrily. "Demetri!" Demetri stepped forward.

"Master," he bowed before Aro, awaiting his orders.

"You are my tracker," Aro said to him. "You will fare better than Alec tracing Jane and her whereabouts. Find her. Report back to me what you find."

"Yes, Master," Demetri bowed and took his leave.

There was now two of the Volturri guard headed towards Bella's location, unbeknownst to her. But that didn't stop her from preparing herself to fight against each and every one of the guard. Especially since the Denali coven had agreed to come meet with the Cullens. They were preparing for battle. And when the time came, the Volturri was going down.

**A/N: So I hoped I remembered which one of the guard was the tracker…and I hoped you all enjoyed the update…until I post again…**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'm just saying, it was a stupid idea," Rosalie whispered to the others as they sat in the cafeteria the next day. Everyone was surprised when Bella announced the wolves would be fighting by their side during the battle. Rosalie more than anyone else. It gave them strong numbers, ultimately that's what they needed.

Later this afternoon, the Denali coven would arrive at the Cullen house. Bella had taken it upon herself to create a similar barrier around the Cullen house that she had around her cottage, just in case.

"Rosalie, this isn't the time or place for this discussion," Edward whispered back. No human would be able to hear their conversation, though there was still the risk. Who knew when Alec would be making an appearance? They didn't know if he would follow the same scent Jane did or what he would do if he did.

"Whatever," she hissed, crossing her arms. Bella couldn't help but smile at Rosalie. It was funny really because Bella knew Rosalie wasn't angry at all. It was the opposite. More numbers gave her hope of a positive outcome. It didn't matter to her who was involved as long as they stood a chance. But Rosalie was tough and she refused to show otherwise. "What are you smiling at?" Rosalie glared at Bella.

"Oh, nothing at all Rosalie," Bella smiled at her. _Better be nothing…I know you know something and if you say anything I'll make your life hell Bella…_

Edward didn't like the threats and instantly was on the defense. But it wasn't necessary. This was a great opportunity for Bella to try to expand her shield without Edward making her feel aroused. She blushed just thinking about that night. They couldn't very well be counting on that during the battle. She took deep breaths, trying to concentrate. She tried to see the shield expanding. It took a few frustrating tries but when she finally saw it, she grew more serious. Now that she had it, she didn't want to risk losing it. She focused on pushing out towards Rosalie and Rosalie alone. Since she was arguing with Edward and insulting Bella in her thoughts, it would catch him off guard if suddenly Rosalie's thoughts disappeared. She saw as the invisible sheath easily expanded towards Rosalie and gracefully took her under its protection. The moment she was under, Edward looked at Bella.

"What did you just do?" he asked for all to hear. Everyone was confused. Bella made sure the shield was secure before she looked at Edward.

"What do you mean?' she asked, feigning innocence.

"I mean Rosalie's thoughts just disappeared," he told her, a glint of surprise and wonder in his eyes. "Are you doing that?"

"It's a high possibility, yes," Bella smirked, feeling pretty proud of herself.

"Wait, you're shielding me?"Rosalie asked, looking at Bella.

"Yes, I am," Bella smiled at her. "Now Edward can't hear you. Well, he can't as long as you're under the shield."

_Good…I don't want him to hear this…Thank you. I know I'm being selfish and too protective of Emmett, but he's my mate. I can't stand something happening to him. So thank you, for finding a way to help all of us and giving us a choice. I do like you, but it's hard to just let the hostility fade…I hope you can understand me and forgive me if I continue to be a bitch to you…old habits and all…_

Bella smiled at Rosalie, showing she understood and did forgive her. She was just as protective as Edward, though she didn't dare keep him from doing things to the extent Rosalie had. Why would she? She didn't wait around for him to tell her she could or couldn't do something.

"I'm going to try bringing it back," Bella told them. "So get ready for him to hear you Rosalie…" She focused on the shield and began extracting it. She watched in fascination as it smoothly retreated and came back to her, protecting her just as it always had.

_I'm not your guinea pig, you bitch!_ Rosalie thought angrily in her mind.

"Rosalie, enough!" Edward hissed at her, but Bella couldn't help but laugh. She knew why Rosalie thought that and in the corner of her eye she saw Rosalie smirk.

"I guess we know it works now," Bella smiled.

"Pretty sure you probably won't have to concentrate that long to get it to expand," Jasper told her. "It's impressive and comforting knowing you can do this, Bella."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella smiled.

The group went their separate ways when the bell rang. Bella couldn't wait to get back to the house to practice with her shield. It was indeed comforting knowing she could protect her family from something she brought upon them. She still hated that they decided to fight with her; as much as she had disagreed with her Grams's idea of controlling the power and using it to kill them all…essentially sacrificing herself in the process, she did have a backup plan. If worst came to worst, she would sacrifice herself to save the ones she loves, no matter what. Alice still hadn't gone down Bella's back about a potential future of Edward disappearing with that contingency plan, so she felt safe enough to have it on the back burner.

Bella got out of gym class early, for once and made her way to the parking lot to wait for the others.

_It's just too weird, why the hell is she attending school? And the Cullens' go to school too? Unnatural…but man is she looking hot in those tight skinny jeans…_

Bella heard Jacob's thoughts before she spotted him approaching her in the lot. He still didn't know she could read his mind, so he wasn't holding back when it came to his thoughts of her. And unfortunately, on school grounds she couldn't send him flying anywhere.

"Bella," he greeted her as he approached, checking her out from head to toe. "How are you?"

"I'm not exchanging pleasantries with you Jacob Black," She said, crossing her arms. That only brought his attention to her chest. "Eyes up here pervert!"

"Can't blame a guy for checking out a very attractive girl…" Jacob smirked. "You busy later?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'd like to take you out," he smiled. "And if we happen to hit it off, then even better."

"You realize I can kick your ass, right?' Bella asked.

"Trust me, you can't," he laughed. "You'll only hurt yourself." _But then again…I could take care of you if you get hurt…_

"Bella…"Mike approached suddenly. _I guess Edward's out of the picture…now's my chance…_ "What time should I pick you up Saturday night?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, taken back that he would even dare approach her after what happened over a month ago. Why was he suddenly unafraid of her?

"Well, I'm assuming with Cullen out of the picture, you're available to take me up on that date," he told her, stroking her arm up and down. She didn't hesitate. The moment he touched her, her fist went back and connected to his nose so fast he didn't realized what had happened until his nose started bleeding.

"What did I tell you about invading my personal space you asshole!" she yelled at him. He clutched his nose, crying out in pain. Jacob had an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Mike cried. _Damn..that hurt…but she's still hot…_

"I warned you last time what would happen if you touched me again," she told him, glaring. "Keep your hands off of me! Unless you want a record, I'd run off to your friends and stay the hell away from me!" He ran off before she could say anything else.

"Feisty," Jacob smirked. "I like that."

"Go away Jacob," she told him as she scanned the parking lot for the Cullens. They were only now making their way out of the building. "I'm not available nor am I interested."

"Oh come on," Jacob pushed. "Don't be like that."

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here," she told him, trying to avoid how gross he was being.

"Aside from asking you out," Jacob started. "We need more to go on. What are we supposed to expect? What are they even after?" _I want to get it over with so I could get to take you out…A few hours alone and I'll show you how great we can be…_

"I'll be happy to discuss that Jacob," she smiled. "With Sam. The Leader."

"Why not me?" he asked, getting slightly angry. It was rightfully his and he suddenly felt a tinge of regret for not taking over as Alpha when he changed. Then she'd talk to him… "I'm his second in command."

"I'd rather talk to someone who isn't a perverted, horny teenager," she spat at him. "At least Sam is professional about all this."

"I can be professional," he pushed.

"With those perverted thoughts, you are clearly incapable of having a conversation with me without imagining different ways of getting me naked. You're disgusting." She smiled at Edward when he saw him approach with the others. She knew he heard the exchange, especially since he looked angry. As he approached, she intertwined his hand with hers. "Edward, you're here! Jacob was just leaving…you can send Sam and I'll happily tell him what he wants to know." Jacob didn't like how close Bella was to Edward, but of course, he didn't know they were soul mates. _That's disgusting and unnatural…how can they even be together without him breaking her...she's human!_

"You can leave now," she told him, expecting him to go.

"Not until you agree to a date," he pressed.

"How many times do you need to be told no before it gets through that thick skull of yours?" Rosalie spoke up, crossing her arms. She didn't like how much he was pushing something that would never happen.

"Stay out of this, bloodsucker," Jacob threatened. "This is between me and Bella."

"No, nothing is between you and Bella," Bella said to him. "Now leave before I make you leave."

"Sweetie, you can't," Edward told her regretfully. He would've enjoyed seeing her knock him down again, but the risk of exposure was too great. "Exposure." The one word explained it all.

"Damn," she whispered. "No matter, I can still hit you."

"I already told you," Jacob said to her. "You can't hit me without hurting yourself. It's a wolf thing."

"Really?" She asked, welcoming the challenge. She took a step forward and used all her strength to knock him in the nose. It didn't help that behind the force, some of her telekinesis came through and not only did she cause his nose to bleed, but he went flying down.

"What the fuck!" Jacob exclaimed, surprised that she had knocked him down, made him bleed and walked away uninjured.

"That's a Bella thing," she told him, a little smug. "Now run along like a little puppy. We're done here."

She took the keys from Edward and got in the car. They didn't wait to see what he would do next. They drove off laughing about the exchange.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

"I just got off the phone with Carmen," Carlisle told everyone. "They'll be here before the night is through."

"Did you tell them why we needed them here?" Bella asked.

"I feel it's better to explain the situation in person," Carlisle answered.

"And you're sure we can trust them?"

"Absolutely," Carlisle assured her.

"You may want to keep an eye on Tanya though," Emmett snickered from the corner.

"Who's Tanya?" Bella asked.

"She's been after Edward for years," Emmett smirked. "Tries to get him to come around every time she gets within five feet of him."

"Is that so?" Bella quirked her eyebrow and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Don't look at me," Edward backed up a bit. "Nothing was ever reciprocated." An image popped into Edward's mind of the last time he rejected her. He hadn't intended for the thought to enter his mind, but he was adamant about not wanting anything to happen with Tanya. Bella needed to see that.

"She's blonde?" Bella scoffed. "Looks like a bimbo to me."

"You don't even know what she looks like!" Rosalie pushed, keeping up the pretense of not being Team Bella.

"Yes, I do," Bella retorted. "Thanks to Edward and his thoughts."

"You were thinking of Tanya, bro?" Emmett laughed. "Guess you won't be getting lucky tonight!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Inappropriate."

_We should've found a way to let them know we'd be making an appearance; what if they see this as an attack against them, Sam?_

_We're allies in this upcoming battle, Jacob. This is the only way to get to them, I'm sure Edward will pick up on our arrival and let them know. You didn't need to come with me for this._

_Like hell I didn't._

_She said no, Jacob. She's no interested. Was the bloody nose not enough for you?_

_I still don't know how the hell she did that and walked away unscathed. No human can do that!_

_She already told us our fault is in the assumption that she is human…_

_When did she say that?_

_During our last conversation. What were you doing that you can't recall the information provided to you?_

_I can recall the information…_

_Right. I think you were too busy envisioning a future with someone who can't stand the sight of you. _

_She'll come around…_

_Unlikely, Jacob. I saw what happened at the school today. Did you not notice her holding hands with one of them? She's involved. _

_She didn't hold hands with one of them…_

_It's in your memory…you really need to start paying attention Jacob. She's right, you're unprofessional._

_I am professional._

_We shall see, there's the house, we need to phase back…_

Edward and Bella picked up on the conversation between Jacob and Bella the moment they ran closer to the property.

"We have company," Bella told them. She and Edward stood up and went outside, with the others following close behind.

"You're barrier still up?" Edward asked.

"Yea," Bella assured him.

"And nothing comes through that you don't allow?" he asked, making sure. She smirked at him, not needing to give an answer.

The next moment, Sam and Jacob came into view in human form.

"Sam, welcome!" Bella said, anticipating what she knew was about to happen. Sam had passed the barrier without problems. Jacob, however, was sent flying back. Bella did not want him there. Emmett started laughing when he saw the look on Jacob's face. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Jacob shouted as he went to stand up. _Why am I always getting knocked on my ass?_

"I didn't do anything to you Jacob," Bella smiled at him.

"Just like you had nothing to do with sending me flying into the trees back at the treaty line," he said sarcastically. "I don't know how you did it, but I know that was your handy work."

"No, that time it was me," Bella told him. "This time it wasn't me, not directly anyway."

"Whatever," Jacob muttered and once again tried moving forward to reach the others. The barrier sent Jacob flying back on his ass. Everyone burst into laughter; even Sam had to admit it was somewhat funny. "Would you stop!?"

"I told you it wasn't me!" Bella snapped at him. "And don't yell at me or I will be the one responsible for knocking you on your ass. It wouldn't be the first time I knocked you down."

"You shouldn't seen it," Emmett snickered, remembering Jacob landing on his ass after Bella punched him.

"Then why can't I get through! What the hell!?" Jacob was becoming frustrated. Bella, however, was enjoying herself immensely. "It's like something's blocking me!"

"No shit," Bella said. Jacob gave her a look before he tried to step forward. The previous result happened again.

"What the fuck! Let me pass!" Jacob yelled. _I don't know how you're doing this but let me pass! _

"Say please," Bella said, crossing her arms.

"Please." Jacob said through his teeth. When Bella smiled, he thought that was his ticket to getting through and tried to step forward. But he was sent flying back. "I said please! What gives?"

"Just because you said please, doesn't mean I want you here," she said as though it was obvious.

"Is all this really necessary?" Sam asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying him get knocked on his ass, but we have more important things to address."

"You're right," Bella agreed.

"So can I join you guys or what?" Jacob asked, afraid to take another step forward.

"Bella, you might as well let him in," Alice told her.

"Fine, but one perverted, inappropriate thought out of your mind and you're out of here," Bella warned Jacob. "Understood?"

"Yea, fine," Jacob said, crossing his arms. _Not like you'd know if I was thinking of you naked. _

"Yes, Jacob," Bella said, answering his thoughts. "I would know if you were thinking of me naked." Jacob looked at Edward, wondering how she knew what he thought.

"Don't look at me, it's all her," Edward said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So are you going to behave?" Bella asked, snickering under her breath.

"Yea, I'll behave," Jacob said, giving up.

"Good," Bella smiled. Even though she really didn't want him in, she conceded and allowed him to be welcome in. "What are you doing standing there? You can pass." Jacob was hesitant, afraid he'd be sent flying back. Cautiously, he took a step forward and when he didn't get sent back, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, now that we're all here, what do you say we take this inside?" Alice asked.

"Here's just fine," Jacob said, crossing his arms. He was more angry at the prospect of having to control his thoughts.

"Jake, don't be rude," Sam told him. "But if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to stay out here."

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"So first things first," Sam started. "What are the Volturri after?"

"Not what," Bella answered. "Who. And that's me."

"You?" Sam asked, somewhat taken back. _What could they possibly want with a human?_

"I'm not human," Bella smiled. "I told you not to make that assumption, remember?"

"Yes, you did," Sam agreed. "I just don't understand. You're not a vampire; we would be able to tell. Your heart beats…so how could you not be human?" _I'll admit…your heart beats a bit on the faster side…_

"She's a hybrid," Edward told him, looking at Bella making sure she was ok with someone telling the story. She smiled at him, allowing for him to continue. As long as Sam was up to date, she didn't care how he got the information.

"Hybrid?" Jacob reiterated. "Of what exactly?"

"Half witch, half vampire," Bella answered. "But the only vampire in me that I can tell is the heightened senses, super speed, and super strength. I don't really eat…so yea."

"Your half vampire?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"What's the matter Jacob?" Bella teased. "Upset that someone you found attractive turned out to be half of what you hate and kill?"

"Just, surprised," Jacob answered, confused. "I didn't even think vampires could have kids."

"Well, this is where I come in," Carlisle spoke up. " Centuries ago, I spent time observing the lifestyle of the Volturri. One day in particular, a nomad name Xavier arrived requesting an audience with the guard claiming he had made a fascinating discovery with our kind. Of course the Volturi were intrigued and brought him in right away. He discovered a new breed of vampires. His interest was to create an army and take over society, with the help of the Volturri. However, they viewed this as a potential threat and killed him before he could continue with his Volturi immediately seeked out the child and eliminated it before they could fully understand its developement. Once that was taken care of, they all assumed everything could go back to how it was," Carlisle answered.

"I guess it's safe to say that it didn't?" Jacob interjected. Carlisle shook his head no and continued with the story.

" It was rumored that about seventeen years ago another nomad planned on taking over Xavier's plans and succeeded. The Volturri found him, of course but were unable to find the woman he had chosen. They've been searching for years but to no avail," Carlisle told him. "Which is why they claim it to be rumor."

"What was special about this particular woman?" Sam asked.

"There was something specific about that woman...about the child she would bring into the world that had Aro particularly fearful...some prophecy he wants to ensure does not come true..."

"Prophecy?" Jacob asked.

"What I heard is she was a powerful witch, prophesized to bring forth a child to this world who is of extraordinary power. Power that neither world could even imagine..." Carlisle told him. "If this prophecy were to be true and this child did exist...she could very well end the Volturi's reign over our world and bring proper order."

"And you are that child?" Sam asked, for confirmation.

"It would appear to seem so," Bella answered.

"If all of this was rumor, then they have no way of knowing if that prophecy even came true," Jacob protested. "So how is it you're expecting them to make an appearance, let alone start a battle?"

"They learned it wasn't a rumor," Bella simply said, angry at the truth behind why they knew about her.

"Who told them?" Sam asked.

"Her aunt," Alice said angrily. "She wasn't able to lead them straight to Bella or show them in her mind what Bella looks like. Bella's Grams blocked her aunt's mind to keep Bella safe."

"So where's your Grams?" Jacob asked. "Shouldn't she be here, standing by your side to fight? She's a witch right? I mean your mom was, I'm assuming it runs in the family?"

"My Grams is no longer part of any of this," Bella told them. "She can't use her magic anymore, nor can she be trusted. That's all you need to know."

"Ok, so they've sent out a search for you, right?' Sam asked.

"Yea, but I killed the one they sent," Bella told him. "Her disappearance rose suspicion. That's why another one is on his way. We've got another two weeks before he enters the area."

"Then what? You attack?" Jacob asked.

"We'll have to see," Bella admitted. "They'll just keep coming. There's a chance they're just laying low trying to remain undetected until they get what they want and the guard shows up. I just need time to get myself ready to be able to keep everyone safe from being defenseless against them."

"And how will you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Vampires with abilities aren't able to use them against me," Bella explained but kept eye contact with Sam. "It's because of a shield I have protecting my mind. I've learned to expand it to others. If I can perfect it, I can keep everyone safe under its protection, creating an even battlefield."

"So once we're all shielded, we can attack them," Sam said.

"Yes, but be smart in your attacks," Jasper told him. "Don't go for the obvious kill. These vampires are centuries old and are more than capable of holding their own. They may never have had to resort to actual battle, but you shouldn't underestimate what they are capable of. We should probably find battle ground and practice. Help you see which strategies may work in your favor."

"And you're going to be the one to show us?' Jacob asked, rudely.

"Yes," Jasper said, as though it was obvious. _What makes you qualified.._ Jacob thought.

"He's help train a vampire army years ago," Edward told Jacob. "He knows strategy better than any of us here. We'll all be learning pointers from him."

"Even me," Bella said matter-of-factly.

"Bella, we want to avoid you having to fight," Edward told her.

"No, you want to avoid it," She smiled at him. "I'm going to do it."

"How are you going to keep the shield up and fight?" Edward asked, trying to find his way of keeping her out of the battle.

"I can do both. I tested it today, I can keep my focus on the shield and on any attacker I face," she told him, looking smug. "Leave Aro to me."

"Alright," Edward conceded.

"What's with you two?' Jacob asked suddenly, not liking how close they were.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "They seem fine to me."

"No, he means our relationship," Bella explained to Alice. "He's still sour about the fact I rejected him. I told you I was unavailable. I'm with Edward." _Not like you're bound together…_

"We are, actually," Edward told Jacob, smirking at him.

"We're soul mates," Bella smiled.

"No such thing," Jacob whispered, not believing his own words.

"Jacob, you know better than to say that," Sam said to him. "You know an imprint is your soul mate. You didn't imprint on her, you have no claim. You need to move on or you will not be included in this battle."

"Give him a break," Bella giggled. "It's his first crush. You'll get over it, when you imprint and all."

"We should probably go," Sam said. "We should update the others and then set up a time to meet up to practice. We'll be in touch."

When Sam and Jacob entered the woods, a car pulled up to the Cullen household. By the thoughts of the five vampires in the car, this was the Denali clan. They were earlier than expected, but they were worried something was wrong with their family. They had no problem getting through the barrier; Bella had made sure it wouldn't backfire against them. She didn't want to start off the entire meeting with having them lunged away from their destination.

Bella instantly recognized Tanya; she had seen her clearly in Edward's mind earlier. She zeroed in on Tanya, keeping track of her every move and thought. As soon as they stepped out of the car, Tanya started her search for Edward. When she found him, she completely ignored the fact that Edward's arm was around Bella's shoulder. All she saw was him.

_Edward….it's so good to see you again! Maybe this time will be different? Want to go somewhere…just the two of us? I guarantee you'll enjoy my company…_

Bella glared at Tanya the moment she heard her thoughts. She was angry but she wouldn't lose control. She'd come a long way since the times where her powers got the best of her. For a moment, Bella opened her mind to Edward. If she vocalized her thoughts, things would not go so well…

_If I blow her up, you think her family would be angry?_ She thought to Edward. He couldn't help but laugh. Instead of answering, he turned to look her in the eyes.

_You've nothing to worry about, I love you and only you…forever._ He leaned down to kiss her, not caring they had an audience, especially not caring that Tanya was witnessing the entire exchange. Bella's smile widened when Edward pulled away, knowing what he had done by kissing her in front of Tanya.

Bella turned to face an angry, glaring Tanya. The rest of the coven seemed to be pleasantly surprised to see Edward behaving this way with someone. He had spend so long alone, it was a nice change to see he found someone.

"_Who's the human?"_ Tanya silently asked Edward.

"Hi everyone," Bella stepped forward, holding Edward's hand and ignoring Tanya. "I'm Bella. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Carmen and Eleazar were the first to come up to Bella and shake her hand. They were surprised when she didn't flinch from their cold skin, causing them to assume she knew of their kind.

"So good to see all of you," Carmen spoke. "And Bella, such a pleasure to meet you. We didn't know Edward was involved with someone." She smiled, meaning no ill will towards the couple.

"She's my mate," Edward smiled. "I'm happy you are all here and have the chance to meet her."

"Your mate?" Tanya asked, in disbelief. "She couldn't possibly be!" _She's human!_

"Tammy, is it?" Bella asked, purposely messing up Tanya's name. "So nice to meet you. Don't be insulted or anything, but you really shouldn't make assumptions of things you do not know about."

"My name is Tanya!" she glared. _I could kill you…then he'll forget all about you…_

Before Edward could say anything Bella looked at him, shaking her head. She had this one.

"Carlisle, we can trust them completely, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course," he assured her, while the others looked confused as to why she had to ask. She had all the information she needed, so she thought, what the hell. She could always bind their memory if they tried to screw her over. Bella looked over at Tanya and smiled.

"Tiffany," Bella started, smirking when she saw Tanya glare at her for messing up her name again. "You can try to kill me, but I assure you, you won't be successful."

"What?!" Tanya asked, taken back. Everyone looked confused.

"Sorry, she thought she could kill Bella and once she was out of the picture, I'd forget about her and be with her," Edward explained.

"But how could she know that?" Irina asked, intrigued.

"One of my many charms," Bella smiled. "We'll tell you all more about it. But for now, I'm warning you Trisha, keep your thoughts in check and don't try to attack me. You won't get anywhere near me. And you'll never have Edward."

A shriek came from Tanya's mouth as she took off for Bella. This was the first time in so many years she was about to slip and kill a human. Bella simply smiled and stepped away from Edward. Within an instant, Bella appeared behind Tanya and Tanya fell to the ground. She had thought she would have caught Bella and tackled her down, but she was met with air. She turned; surprised to see Bella standing in the spot she once stood. The rest of the Denali clan stood surprised at what they had just witnessed. They thought Bella was human…but she moved at vampire speed…

Tanya lunged again, only this time Bella braced herself for an impact. When she saw her opportunity, she turned to the side, grabbing Tanya by her neck and slamming her down into the ground. She hadn't ever fought before, but this felt instinctual. It all came naturally. Tanya's body left an impression in the ground. In the background, Emmett was cheering her on as Edward stood in awe of his mate. Her technique was flawless. Bella backed up a bit, allowing Tanya stand from her current position.

"You done?" Bella asked, taunting her. _I don't know what tricks you're trying to pull, but I will get my hands on you! I will end you! I don't care if he thinks he loves you…he belongs with me!_ "Sorry, no. He doesn't belong with you. You remind me of someone I just met; you're both delusional. Maybe you'll hit it off…you don't mind shape shifters, do you? Guy is your type, right? Or is it girl? That's ok too,"

"I'll kill you!" Tanya yelled and lunged for Bella again. Instead of running or attacking her, Bella used her telekinesis to knock Tanya down on her ass. She kept her down there, enjoying Tanya's struggle to get back up. "Ugh, what is this!? I can't get up!"

"I know," Bella smiled. "I think I'm enjoying watching you squirm."

"Bells, as much as I'm enjoying the show, our guests seem very confused by what they just witnessed," Emmett said between laughs. Bella looked at the onlookers, and smiled innocently.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind," Bella said to them. "Self defense and all."

"I can't get up!" Tanya continued to wail from the ground.

"I'll be happy to let you up," Bella told her. "But who can keep the leash on her…I don't want to have to keep detaining her from attacking me."

"We'll see that she controls herself," Carmen told Bella, unable to hide the smirk from her face. It was all very interesting to witness. Surprising, confusing but very fascinating. She liked Bella already.

"Really Tanya, you're centuries old," Eleazar scolded. "This type of behavior is beneath you."

"She's just a sore loser," Alice said from where she stood. Bella let Tanya loose. The moment she had to stand, she tried to lunge for Bella again but Irina and Kate both had their grips on her.

"I have no problem detaining you again," Bella reminded her.

"It won't be necessary," Irina told her.

"But I think I speak for everyone when I say this," Carmen spoke up. "What the hell did we just witness?"

"That's part of why we asked you here today," Carlisle smiled. "If you would all step inside, we have a lot to tell you."

"Of course," Eleazar led the way as the rest of the coven entered the house, Tanya glared at Bella the entire way in. Alice and Jasper followed in suit. Then Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Before Bella could enter the house, Emmett winked at her. _That was amazing Bells, can't wait for the next showdown…_

She couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Edward and smiled. "I can't wait either."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter…until I post again!...**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-PRESENT TIME-

"I have to say," he started. "I am rather surprised this is as far as your journey has taken you."

"Demetri," Alec said. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised at the unexpected visit or be relieved he had someone to make sense of the situation with. "I wasn't expecting you to come. Do they have such little faith in my abilities?"

"Rest assured you're place in our ranks is still intact," Demetri assured him. "Though we know how Aro is when the situation involves Jane. Can't blame him for sending someone with a bit more…experience finding someone."

"No, I cannot say that I could," Alec sighed. "I assume you tracked Jane and not me?"

"You would be correct," Demetri told him. "This is where the trace ends, but where is she? Have you seen her or heard from her?"

"No," Alec admitted. "I'm afraid this is where I came to a standstill. It's as though her scent completely disappears here. There's no sign of it picking up anywhere else."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Demetri answered. "On my way over here, I picked up on her scent in the woods. It was very faint, as though masked by something unfamiliar."

"I didn't pick up on anything," Alec looked down, frustrated with himself. He should have been able to track his sister. Not Demetri.

"Of course you didn't," Demetri smirked. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Tracking isn't your forte."

"The scent was strongest here," Alec pressed. "But then it stops."

"Yes, I'm aware," Demetri answered. "However, I fail to see what she found so important that she stopped here. Of all places."

"Maybe she found something," Alec pondered aloud. "Maybe whatever Aro was looking for was here and she found it."

"Orders were to kill on sight," Demetri told him. "If that were the case, why has she suddenly disappeared?"

"We don't even know what he's truly after," Alec reasoned. "I've heard mention of some sort of hybrid. Could it be powerful enough to kill Jane?"

"Such a silly question," Demetri scoffed. "Of course not. No one can defeat Jane of all vampires."

"Yet she is missing," Alec pressed. "We can't pick up on her scent anywhere but in this location. Explain that."

"It is odd," Demetri admitted. "I would not jump to such rash solutions over something we know could not be."

"How do you know? We don't even know what this thing—if it's even real—is capable of." Alec continued. "Why else would Aro want it dead rather than get it on our side?"

"You have a point," Demetri conceded. "I'll give you that."

"We need to report to Aro. Tell him of our findings and suspicions." Alec decided, ready to turn around and head back to the Volturi to give a full report.

"No," Demetri said.

"Our orders were clear," Alec told him. "We must give a full report."

"And we shall," Demetri assured him. "We have a week and a half left before he stops waiting and comes here himself. We take the week, stay in this location and see what it is that caught Jane's attention."

"That's it? We just wait a week?" Alec asked.

"Then we give our report," Demetri told him, as though it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"So we stay here, and wait." Alec repeated to himself. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Jane's scent led us to this location," Demetri explained. "Something must have led her here. You said so yourself. We shall wait here and look for anything suspicious."

"I'm not liking this Demetri," Alec told him. "We need to find her. Staying in one place will not help us find my sister."

"But it may lead us to something bigger," Demetri answered.

"I'm not sure about this," Alec said, doubtfully.

"Then run along and report your findings," Demetri ordered. "Show Aro and the rest of the guard what a coward you could be."

"I'm not a coward!" Alec exclaimed.

"We shall see won't we," Demetri knew how to manipulate anyone. It may not have been his specialty, but he was convinced staying would be in both their interests. He wasn't Jane; able to torture someone into staying like she had multiple times in the past. All he had was the ability to find Alec's weak point and turn it against himself.

"Yes, we shall," Alec crossed his arms, ready to prove himself to be just as good as everyone else on the guard. He earned his place. He wouldn't be made to feel a fool. He turned his attention to his original scenery, to what he was thinking about before Demetri had made his presence known. He still didn't understand what could have brought Jane to choose to come here, to this specific location. A high school. Forks High School, to be exact. So there they stood, watching as mindless, yet tasteful mortals wondered the school grounds, naïve to what really goes on around them.

From the looks of it, the school day had not started. Everyone was just arriving. Both Demetri and Alec would be hungry soon. Watching the humans mingle caused their minds to wonder, trying to choose who would be the easiest target among them. It was then, the picked up on an unexpected scent. A scent that was all too familiar to their kind. And what stood at even more so, was that there were multiple scents. Vampire scents.

"You smell that?" Demetri asked, simply for clarification.

"Vampires," Alec answered, not understanding why there would be multiple scents coming from the location of the high school.

"Potential risk for exposure, perhaps," Demetri thought aloud.

"It is possible," Alec told him.

"If that is the case," Demetri started. "Then our time here will not be wasted." They focused on where the scent was coming from…the Volvo that had just pulled into the lot and parked. They watched as five vampires exited the parked car and made their way inside the building. The scene in front of them confound them. They were determined to confront these vampires.

"Their eyes are a peculiar color," Alec noted.

"No matter," Demetri answered. "We need to make sure there is no risk of exposure. We keep track of them while they remain in this location. Then we follow them wherever it is they are going and confront them. If there is risk of exposure, Aro will want us to exterminate the risk."

"Agreed."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

-ONE DAY EARLIER—

Alec had traveled through most of Washington on his search for his sister. This town, Forks, that he just entered seemed dreary though what surprised him most was the evident smell of vampires he detected as he moved closer and closer to the High School. Instead of following Jane's scent, he was momentarily deterred; curious where these vampires were hiding.

He stayed behind in the woods, curious as to what these vampires were doing in the house. What caught him even more by surprise that the original scent her followed had disappeared just before the house. Yet as he zeroed in, looking through the large glass windows he saw not five vampires but fifteen. They appeared to be from different parts of the world.

He listened carefully, trying to learn the purpose of so many vampires meeting in one location. He was unsuccessful. He couldn't hear a word they said. Never once, in all the years of him being a vampire had any conversation been mute to him. He dared get a closer look.

He watched, carefully, making sure he was undetected. But the moment he came near the barrier, something flew him back.

Aro would definitely want to hear about these findings. Somehow he needed to send word to Aro, for if he returned empty handed,there was no telling what Aro would do to him.

He had just about come up with his plan of action when an unexpected need to leave the place and forget what he had witnessed came over him.. He had the urge to go about his previous plans.

That's just what he did. He left the Cullen property, completely forgetting that he was there. Forgetting all the vampires he had seen. Forgetting that he could not hear them and forgetting the fact that no scent was present the closer he reached the house.

-4 DAYS EARLIER—

Over a week had passed since the Denali clan arrived at the Cullen household. Since Bella revealed her secret to the family and since they agreed to stand by and fight. Tanya, however, had been a difficult member to deal with. Every opportunity that presented itself to attach herself to Edward, she would take it. Only to deal with the consequences afterward; Bella's specialty as Emmett referred to it. It became a treat to see the showdown between the two women. Three days after their arrival, the Amazon Coven and the Irish coven arrived. They were welcomed easily. After all, Bella had no reason to keep them out after they so willingly left everything behind to come help Carlisle. They didn't need any explanations at first. They were willing to help with whatever was needed.

Currently, eleven vampires had joined the Cullens in their stand against the Volturi. While all were willing to stand by and fight, the thought of how they could take up the Volturi had crossed everyones' mind. Thankfully, with the arrival of so many vampires to assist in the battle, Bella had more vampires willing to help her perfect expanding her shield. It had officially been mastered. Through all the craziness, she felt confident they could win the battle.

The big reveal of Bella's prophecy and her abilities took many by surprise. Her abilities were never doubted though it helped when she demonstrated once more for each coven that made an appearance. Tanya always kept her distance during these times; she'd never admit it aloud but she was afraid of what Bella was capable of. Especially knowing what Bella was destined to do. That didn't mean she wasn't after Edward though.

Her training in battle had yet to be started. Edward was hesitant of teaching her and while he felt she had very strong, natural instinct, he didn't feel comfortable being the one to teach her. Today, she was ready to try to convince him to help her fight. She'd provoke him, if need be. She made her way out of her cottage and headed toward the house. Edward had left earlier in the morning. There was still the issue of where certain covens were able to hunt, considering not all lived by the vegetarian diet. While the Covens were confident in remaining by their side to fight, their urges were starting to take over. The wolves remained close by to ensure no one slipped. Otherwise, the deal was off.

"I still don't see why you are resisting," Bella heard Tanya giggle as she approached the backyard of the Cullen home. She could see, very clearly, from where she stood as Tanya attempted to make herself appear more sexy and seductive, brushing the tips of her fingers up and down Edward's forearm. Bella could see how uncomfortable Edward was with her advances, especially since he could see exactly what fantasies she had in her mind involving the two of them. Bella could see them too, and they made her sick to her stomach. She decided to see just how far Tanya would take this, so she stood where she was, waiting.

"Tanya, I've explained this to you countless times since your arrival," Edward sighed as he removed her hand away from his arms. He took three steps back, hoping to finally make a breakthrough with her. "Bella is my mate. Your attempt to lure me away from the woman I am madly in love with is futile. This may work on mortals you like to seduce, but really, give me a little credit." He walked away, shaking his head in disproval. Everyone openly accepted Bella as part of the family. There was no reason for Tanya to continue to be so difficult.

"Edward," Tanya seethed, angry that he denied her yet again. "Don't walk away from me! I wasn't done talking to you!" _Stop it this instant!_

"You must really be a masochist," Bella laughed as she approached the two. Edward instantly opened his arms to welcome Bella into his embrace. They hadn't been separated long; not since Edward relocated himself into Bella cottage permanently. There really was no reason to go back and forth, not when majority of his time was spent with Bella in her cottage. "You are aware he basically implied you're a whore, right?"

"I am no such thing!" Tanya crossed her arms, insulted.

"Perhaps not," Bella agreed. "But can you deny you use your charm on any innocent man, knowing he cannot resist a succubus?"

"I use what I was given," Tanya conceded. "Nothing wrong with that…"

"Except that it makes it hard to believe you genuinely care for one person when you are busy jumping from one mortal to the next," Bella pointed out. _That still doesn't make me a whore so stop calling me that!…_Tanya directed towards Bella.

"Of course not, Tammy," Bella smiled. "I would never call you such a name."

"It's Tanya!" she screeched. "It's not a difficult name to remember. So say it right!"

"How silly of me," Bella giggled. _You really want her over me, Edward? She can't even remember a simple name..what an idiot…_

"Tanya, I won't warn you again," Edward growl, his resolve weakening. She wanted a reaction out of him. Both Edward and Bella could hear it in her mind. Bella placed her hand on Edward's chest, instantly calming him.

"Edward, don't" Bella shook her head before looking at Tanya. "It concerns me how little you know for someone who's been around for such a long time. I know your name. I could say it correctly, but really…I feel no need to respect you when you disrespect me and my mate continuously since you arrived here. I truly feel sorry for you. If you need help getting over him…let me know, I have just the thing." Bella winked at her.

"I don't need to get over anyone!" Tanya retorted. "Tanya never has difficulty moving on."

"Yet you love referring to yourself in the third person," Bella smirked. "You see Edward's happy. I know this must be new for you…having someone out of your reach but let it go. You're only embarrassing yourself. You'll find your mate one day Tanya."

"Who said I wanted to have a mate?" Tanya crossed her arms.

"Give me a little credit," Bella smiled. "We need to get going, we're practicing today with everyone if you want to join us. I don't want anyone being left unprotected and not knowing what to expect."

"Why would you even care about protecting me? You hate me," Tanya said, surprised.

"I don't hate you," Bella answered. "You simply do not try to get in between two people who are mated. You know better than that."

"Come on," Edward told them both. "We need to get started. Everyone's curious to see how far the shield will extend." _I don't understand why you were so nice to her love, she doesn't deserve your kindness…_

Bella expanded her shield instantly, opening her mind to Edward. It was a natural thing for her now. _Everyone deserves a second chance Edward…_He smiled in response. He didn't know it was possible to love her even more than he already had, but he was just proven wrong.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you guys to get here!" Rosalie exclaimed, walking over to Edward and Bella.

"You guys took too long," Emmett complained. "Zafrina all but started without you. I like my eye-sight…so can you work your voo-doo so we can move on?"

"Would you rather Kate zapped you instead?" Carmen joked from where she stood with Eleazar and Irina.

"On second thought…" Emmett quickly said. "Blind me…I'm not up for being electrocuted today, thanks."

_Bella…I'm interested in having a bit of fun with that friend Emmett of yours…wait for my signal, then expand your shield and cover him…_ Zafrina directed towards Bella. Zafrina hid in her thoughts what plans she had in store for Emmett. Nothing too harmful; she just wanted to toy with him. Emmett noticed the silent interaction going on between Bella and Zafrina. He instantly put his hands up in surrender.

"Now, I'm not sure what you guys are planning," he started. "But don't go using me as your play thing…" No one answered him though. Instead, Zafrina focused her attention on Emmett and Emmett alone.

Suddenly, a glazed look was seen on Emmett's face and then he stared in front of him with lust-filled eyes. To everyone around him, the sudden boner he was now sporting was unexpected. No one knew what was going on. Bella and Edward suddenly did.

Within an instant, his pants were torn off, along with his shirt. His hands went in front of him as though caressing something that wasn't really there.

"You like that baby?" he said, sounding seductive. "I'm going to make you feel so good…" Everyone watched in shock at what he was doing. They all looked at Zafrina, understanding she was doing something to him.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Rosalie exclaimed as she noticed him reach for his cock.

"Zafrina…"Bella warned, not wanting the scene to play out. She definitely did not need to see this side of Emmett. _Why not let it play out…_"This is too far and not something we need to witness." Bella focused on Emmett and extended her shield to protect him from Zafrina's power. She knew it worked when he shook his hand and started rubbing at his eyes as though he was unsure of what was real and what wasn't. He looked around him, then down at where his hand was.

"Rosie, what the hell?" he exclaimed. "You don't just get me all worked up like that and not deliver!"

"Emmett," Bella giggled. "Rosalie has been standing over by Carlisle this whole time." She tried to tell him, hoping he'd realize what just happened.

"So none of that was real?" he asked, getting angry.

"No, it most definitely was not real," Edward tried stifling his own laugh.

"You made me see all that…"Emmett realized, looking straight at Zafrina.

"I did, and Bella shielded you to keep my power from working," she told him. "I just thought you'd like to see for yourself that blinding you is not the only thing I am capable of."

"Emmett, no offense of anything, but could you go put some clothes on?" Bella asked, looking away. He looked down once again, realizing he was standing in only his boxers. He didn't care.

"I'm pretty comfortable," he said as he went over and put his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Go put clothes on," Rosalie told him, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Ugh, fine," he was gone and back within a second.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Carlisle suggested, stepping forward. "If everyone would line up please. Zafrina…" he let her take over as he went over to join the others.

"Don't be alarmed when you lose your sight," Zafrina told them. "As Bella extends her shield, raise your hand when you get your vision back. We need to see how many she can shield at once. Once we have that, we can begin training."

"Everyone ready?" Bella asked. She looked nervously at Edward, hating to have him part of this. He gave her a reassuring smile.

The glazed look in everyone's eyes told Bella Zafrina had used her ability. It was no up to her to see if she could get everyone covered. She started with the first person closest to her—Edward—and expanded her shield to cover him. When she saw the shield expand and take him under its protection gracefully, she moved on to Alice, then Jasper…all the way down until Amun and Benjamin were covered. Zafrina stood amazed as each person raised their hands to indicate their vision had been restored.

"Amazing," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," Bella smiled at him. "I feel like if I needed to, I could cover more people under the shield."

"Anyone want to try again?" Emmett asked. "I volunteer as a test subject…" He smirked. Rosalie smacked him against the head, sauntering off inside the house.

-THREE DAYS LATER—

Bella stayed in the cottage later than originally planned as she looked through her book for what she needed, what she planned on doing if everything worked out. Her plans intended to help every vampire existing.

When she finally emerged, she took her time going over to the house and stopped short when an odd sense overcame her. Something wasn't right…something was out of place. She looked down, noticing her amulet glowing red. Danger. She followed in the direction, watching as the closer she got the brighter red it glowed. She made it all the way to the wood until from where she stood, she noticed a figure dressed in a royal cloak.

_Why do their scents just disappear?_

_What reason do they have for staging such a meeting?_

_Aro will want to hear of this…_

Bella picked up on his thoughts. He hadn't noticed her, much to her relief. She needed to stall…put him back on his path before he realized vampires were in the area. She could kill him now, but she couldn't use her power to will things to happen without the risk of it taking over. She needed training. She may have been able to fight Tanya, but to effectively kill a vampire without magic…she wanted instruction to get it right.

Her solution was to erase from his mind what he just found…she had just the spell for it, too.

As the Moon wanes and dawn arises,

so must the secret be forgotten,

Earth, Air , Water and Fire, Spirits aid,

this is my desire

She stood off to the side as she finished the spell and watched as a faint smoke circled his mind until it disappeared and he straightened his posture.

_Must find Jane…Aro needs me to find her…_

He set off once again, completely forgetting what he just witnessed.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

"Bella, where have you been?" Edward asked, hugging her close to him.

"Dealing with an unwanted visitor," she answered.

"Another vampire in the area?" Eleazar asked.

"I think it was Alec," Bella told them.

"From the guard…"Alice realized. "He knows…"

"No, we're all safe and no longer under his radar," Bella assured everyone. "I took care of that without being seen."

"This means they're closing in right?" Tanya asked, finally trying to be more part of the planning.

"I've been watching for Aro's decisions," Alice told everyone. "He's sent Demetri out to track for Jane."

"So now it's not only Alec, but Demetri as well?" Bella asked, frustrated.

"Yes, Alec is already here, but I didn't know when he'd be making an appearance." Alice answered. "My visions are cloudy when you're involved and it seems with the wolves as well. So I don't know when they will strike or where."

"We need to be more careful," Bella decided. "If they come here, there's a high chance of them tracking your scent to this location. I'm lucky to have been away from all of you and picked up on his presence."

"I thought your shield kept our scent and their ability to pass impossible," Irina added.

"That's right," Bella assured everyone. "But do you honestly think they won't get suspicious when they suddenly lose your scent? Or when they notice all the vampires within one residence? That's exactly what happened just now with Alec. We need to be better prepared for a fight. I don't know how to kill a vampire without using my magic and that's something I can't do. Spells are not meant to kill. We don't want the fight to start before we're all prepared."

"She's right," Jasper said. "We need to be fully prepared. Buying as much time as possible is essential."

"My presence here has to be limited," Bella told them. "I'll stay around the perimeter by the cottage and only come and train when it is completely safe. Everyone else is to stay here, under the protection of the barrier. If they come here and you're not under the barrier, they'll be able to use their magic against you."

"I'll be with Bella," Edward spoke up, sensing her plans did not include him.

"No," Bella said. "We have to be treed carefully. We can't have them following your scent to the cottage as well. It's too suspicious. Stick to normal routines, as well. If we can find them and follow their patterns, we could beat them at whatever it is they're planning next."

"How do you even know they'll be making an appearance again soon?" Rosalie asked.

"I had a timeline," Bella told her. "You all know this. Alec was expected after two and a half weeks. Based on that, tomorrow is the last day. Now that we know Demetri is with him, we all need to be extra careful."

"What about the rest of the guard?" Cameron asked. "How will they know to come here?"

"When Demetri and Alec don't return, they'll get suspicious," Bella reasoned.

"I have a better idea," said an unknown voice on the other side of the barrier. Everyone turned to see two vampires who they did not invite, but who had already figured out they could not pass through the barrier.

"Who are you?" Bella asked. Bella heard the wolves closing in on the distance. They had been given all the numbers of who to expect. They agreed any uninvited vampires on the territory would be free game.

"Forgive me," the strange vampire spoke. "My name is Vladimir and this is Stefan. We heard about your gathering and plan to fight the Volturi. We would like to join you…"_It is our time to rule…_

"I don't think so," Bella said, crossing her arms.

"The more you have to fight beside you," Vladimir reasoned. "The better, wouldn't you say?"

"Your motive for fighting is to gain the power of the throne for yourselves," Bella told them. "Sorry to disappoint, but it is not yours to claim, nor can either of you be trusted with that type of power."

"What makes you so sure of this?" Stefan asked. Clearly these vampires weren't aware of Bella or her capabilities And while these vampires were against the Volturi, they could not be trusted to walk away.

"The color of your eyes for instance," Bella pointed out. She already made it clear to every coven who agreed to fight what her plans would be once she stepped in to fulfill her destiny. No humans would be harmed. Vampires would survive on a strict animal diet and she had been working on just the way to make such an adjustment tolerable for all. But these plans were being saved for another time.

"You hunt for sport," Edward stepped in. "Your intentions as rulers, while considerably just compared to the abuse of power the Volturi has committed for years, are not the future of our kind. You cannot be trusted."

"We're sorry you wasted your time coming here," Bella told him. "And we're sorry for what is about to happen."

"What is about to happen?" Stefan reiterated. "Are you aware of the word that's spread about your gathering? The Volturi has your family on its radar…it won't be long until the bring the battle to you."

"That's what we're hoping for," Jasper smirked.

Unexpectedly, two wolves emerged from behind Stefan and Vladimir, ripping the two vampires to shreds. Jacob appeared in his human from behind the two wolves to explain to those vampires who stood in shock.

An introduction had already been made between the wolves and the visiting vampires. The wolves may not have been happy with the situation, but they were happy to have a fight. And a full cooperation is just what Bella hoped for.

"Bella," Jacob smirked as he stepped through the barrier. _Looking good, as always…_

"Watch yourself, dog," Edward growled at Jacob's thoughts.

"Afraid of a little competition?" Jacob sneered, but was bumped by Sam who was in his wolf form. He had been warned what would happen if he continued with his idiocy. "Fine, fine…we're here on business as you can see. You were warned what would happen if unwelcome, unknown vampires crossed the land."

"You had excellent timing," Alice told them. "They were unwanted and you did us a favor by eliminating the potential threat."

"Can we get back to figuring out our next move?" Tanya asked, annoyed.

"They said it themselves, word is spreading about what's going on here," Jasper told them. "The Volturi will want to come investigate themselves."

"I'll keep watching for his decision," Alice told them.

"In the mean time, stick to your routines," Bella told them.

"Meaning?" Rosalie asked.

"You all go back to school tomorrow," Bella told them, as though it was obvious. "Everyone else will practice in the mean time and come up with a plan of attack."

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I have a feeling our friends will be making an appearance," Bella told him. "Call it instinct, I don't care. But I can't be seen with you if they're there watching."

"I don't like this plan," Edward told her.

"I'll be fine," Bella assured him. "I won't get anywhere near them if they're there."

"And if they are?" Jasper asked. "You're unwilling to use certain gifts and we haven't practiced strategy with you yet.."

"That's where the wolves come in," Bella smirked and turned to face the wolves and ultimately ignoring Jacob. "If you are able, could you possibly have three wolves guarding the school grounds? If they're there…don't make a move until I give the signal. They can use their magic against you unless I shield you from them."

"We'll be there," Jacob told her.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update…but I hope the chapter was worth the wait and was eventful…updates are always appreciated! **** has been modified since original posting******


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: **I don't normally place and author's note at the beginning of my chapter's, but I felt it necessary to explain a few things about Chapter 17. For instance, the time line. There was a mix-up while creating it…the present time was meant to be first and a last minute decision placed it last…I modified this to make it flow better. The timeline between Alec finding and forgetting seeing the Cullens…if you look closely, the time line returns to the day Alec finds the Cullen's from Bella's perspective…this is where it becomes clarified how he suddenly forgets and moves on (so 3 days later=the one day earlier you see originally)… **

**I'm also using the "present day" at the start of this chapter to show we are brought back to the moment of Alec and Demetri watching the school…(just letting you know now so there is no confusion)**

**My intentions are not to go over two weeks without an update…I was away the previous week and have used this past week to work on the chapter. I don't want to rush them…the result with be the weirdness some of you noted in this chapter. I hope you all stick with the story and see where it leads…Thanks for all your continued support!**

Chapter 18

-PRESENT DAY—

Getting Edward to agree to the plan took some time. He wanted to be by Bella's side if it came down to confronting any member of the guard. However, she assured him time and time again that her presence would not be known. Once the wolves agreed to step in and help with the situation, any concern Bella may have had disappeared. There was no doubt in her mind they'd be capable of taking down the Volturi, especially since she'd make sure their abilities would do no harm to the wolves.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had already left to go to the High School. Each would be on the look-out for anything out of the ordinary. Bella would be stuck meeting Jacob and the other wolves in the woods by the school. Edward wasn't as convinced involving Jacob was a good idea, considering his inability to control his thoughts despite Sam's orders. However, with him being second in command, his involvement was called for.

"I didn't think you'd show," Jacob grinned as he saw Bella approach the edge of the woods.

"It's called responsibilities, Jacob," Bella told him. "You can't run away from something as though there wouldn't be any consequences."

"I get it, relax" Jacob shrugged. "I'm just surprised you didn't insist of meeting Sam or Embry."

"We don't have time to sit around arguing over who I have to cooperate with," Bella explained. "You're most definitely not my most favorite person, and you wouldn't be my first choice. But what you are all doing means a lot. The least I could do is put up with you if the occasion calls for it."

"So it's not just you wanting to see my handsome face again?" He smirked at her. She glared at him.

"Don't forget my previous warning Jacob Black," Bella warned. "I will not hesitate to take you down if you don't stop with those inappropriate thoughts."

"Alright, alright," Jacob sighed. "I'll try to behave."

"Good," Bella said and started to lead the way into the woods.

"So where are we going?" he asked, matching pace beside her.

"I'm not sure exactly," she admitted.

"Then why are we even here?" He questioned, confused.

"I just have a feeling they'll be in these woods," Bella told him.

"What type of feeling?" he pressed.

"It's just a feeling, ok?" she told him, annoyed.

"Like your spidey senses are tingling?" he joked.

"My what?" she asked confused. She didn't understand his reference. Of course she didn't have any _spidey _senses.

"Spidey senses…you know, like in Spiderman?" he tried to clarify. When realization did not meet her eyes, he spoke again. "You've never heard or watched Spiderman?"

"No, I led a very sheltered life," she told him. "I can't explain the feelings I get sometimes. Whether I get them from the witch half inside me or the vampire half, the instincts are there. I go wherever they're strongest."

"So what do we do once we get there?" he asked.

"I have to lay low," she told him. "I blocked my scent for the day and masked my presence. If we get too close, we'll still be ok in relation to them spotting me and getting suspicious. But we if stumble upon them, wait for my signal before attacking."

"Why do we wait?" he asked. _I've always like the idea of attacking on site…_

"That plan is careless," Bella glared at him. "They can easily use their abilities on you and render you useless! You need to wait long enough to expand the shield, then you can attack freely. They won't expect you to be immune to them."

"And it'll work?" Jacob asked, double checking. _I haven't seen this shield thing in action…so I'm just making sure…_

"I would never agree to sending you guys in if I wasn't sure I could protect each and every one of you," Bella told him. He looked at her for a moment.

"How old are you Bella?" Jacob asked. She glared at him. _I'm just curious…it's not for match-making purposes I promise. _

"I'm sixteen," she told him. He looked surprised for a moment. "What?"

"It's surprising," he shrugged. "You act a lot older than you actually are."

"There's a lot expected of me," she told him, picking up the pace once more.

"There are times to act your age and times when everyone is expecting looking to you to lead them. I'm just trying to fill the role expected of me."

"Is it what you want?" he asked. If he had been given the choice, being a wolf wouldn't have made his list of top ten lifestyle choices.

"I want to exist in a world where innocents do not lose their lives unjustly," Bella told him. "I want to exist in a world where witches, vampires, humans and even shape shifters can exist freely without the absolute need to hide or live in fear. If I can help make each world better, then yes, I would never choose a different path."

"If my opinion is worth anything," Jacob started, stopping to look her directly in the eyes. "I think if all this goes the way we plan, then you would make an excellent leader."

"Thank you," she sensed the sincerity in his voice.

"And I am sorry for continuously overstepping my place," he continued. "Yes, I think you're attractive and watching you in action is hot. But I do respect the bond between mates."

"You mean that?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Yea, I do," he admitted. "I've seen how the bond between mates works. I've never experienced anything like it, but I do understand it. I never knew it worked the same way for vampires and, uh, hybrids…"

"I don't think many know how things work with hybrids," Bella laughed. _Hey, your necklace thing is glowing red…_ She stopped unexpectedly. _What? What is it? _She put her finger to her lips, gesturing for him not to make a sound. She tapped her head with her finger next, hoping he'd know to only communicate with her through his mind. She was staring straight ahead of her, where Alec and who could be Demetri stood watching the school ahead of them through the trees. Jacob followed her gaze; the moment he noticed them he tensed. _Should we attack? _ She shook her head no.

"Are the others close?" she whispered, though she didn't need to. The spell she worked kept her completely invisible from the two members of the Volturi. _Yes, they're not too far from our current location. _

"You should phase," Bella told him. "Just to get ready. Stay here though." She moved closer, knowing she would be undetected.

_The eye color is peculiar…_one of them thought.

_We'll have to follow them, confront them to see if they're a threat…_another thought. _Maybe they've noticed something suspicious in the area…_

She looked ahead to see who they were focused on. The moment she heard their thoughts though, it was clear they'd seen the Cullens. She could see each of them not too far in the distance. She expanded her shield, trying to give Edward the heads up to be careful of what they talked about amongst themselves.

_Edward…they're here. Don't make any sudden movements to draw their attention…Go about the day, just be careful. They're listening to you five very carefully…_ she warned him.

_We'll be on our guard, just promise me you'll be safe._ He answered.

_Don't worry; they won't ever know I'm here. I made sure of it…_She watched as the Cullens' entered the school and were out of sight.

"Jacob, there's a clearing east of here," Bella told him. "Go there, that's where they'll be."

_How do you know?_ His wolf form asked her. She just smirked. She was going to make sure they ended up exactly where she had led Jane.

"Just go," she told him. "Be ready." He took off not a moment later, already communicating with the others to be ready to strike.

"Do you think they appear here for recreation or to blend in?" Alec asked Demetri.

"Does it matter?" Demetri answered. "They're among the humans for an extended period of time. We can assume this occurs on a daily basis. It's a risk. We should lure them out."

"We don't want to raise any suspicions," Alec disagreed. "I feel as though I've seen them before. I cannot figure where or how…" _Have I seen them before? They do look familiar..._

It was now or never, Bella decided. The longer they stood here debating when the best time to get the Cullens alone would be, the greater the possibility of them deciding to act now. She couldn't allow that to happen. Focusing on the two guards beside her, she used her telekinesis to send them flying back until they landed hard in the clearing.

"Don't come out yet," Bella instructed the wolves, who were readily waiting near the clearing.

"What the hell was that?" Alec exclaimed as he shot to his feet. His hands went out slightly in front of him ready to use his ability to defend if needed.

"There's something here," Demetri said with confidence, though he could not sense Bella. What he was picking up on was the stench of the wolves. "Be prepared to use that mist of yours."

"I'm already ahead of you," Alec snapped, disliking Demetri's need to give orders.

"Jacob, I need you three to step out," Bella told them as she braced herself on the sidelines. "I need to see you to cover you. Just don't attack yet."

The three wolves emerged slowly, taking in the two vampires in front of them.

"What is this!" Demetri seethed angrily. "Children of the moon?"

"It couldn't be!" Alec said in surprise. "Aro killed them off ages ago."

"Then explain this!"Demetri demanded.

"There's no time," Alec said. "Let's get rid of them and get back to the guard. They need to know of everything we have witnessed." Alec didn't wait for Demetri agreement. The mist from his hands began to form, slowly creeping its way in the direction of the wolves. Bella took that moment to focus on her shield and the wolves. She watched as it expanded and covered each wolve one by one and ask the mist was met with the invisible barrier created by her shield not too far in front of the wolves.

"What's happening?" Demetri demanded.

"It's not passing!" Alec said, astounded. "It's like something's blocking them! How could they be immune?!"

"It's impossible."Demetri shouted.

"Jacob, Sam, Embry," Bella said. "You're safe. Attack when you see the opening but be careful. They could still be well trained in battle."

As the wolves stepped forward, slowly making their approach towards to vampires, the shield moved safely with them. Alec had stopped attempting to spread the mist when he saw there was no way he was getting around it. There was no other choice but to fight, something they rarely resorted to.

"What now?" Alec asked frantically.

"We kill them,"Demetri answered and took off toward Embry. The hit was unexpected and sent Embry back into the trees. Jacob and Sam zeroed in on Alec with little difficulty. It seemed Demetri had more experience in battle compared to Alec and Bella wondered just how many of the guard would be as ill prepared as he. Positive that Sam and Jacob had the situation under control, Bella focused her gaze on Embry and the vampire headed his way once more. Before Demetri could get a good grip around Embry's body, Bella sent him flying back. Once again he was taken by surprise.

"My arms!" Alec screamed as Sam and Jacob ripped each arm off his body.

"Shut up and fight!" Demetri snapped in his direction as he stood and maneuvered around Embry's next move of attack. "You're part of the guard! Don't be a coward!"

But Alec didn't get the chance to fight before Sam had his head off. Bella had been told very little about killing vampires though she did know to rip off the pieces and set them on fire. And she had just the spell to help out with that part. She focused on the pieces of Alec that lay before her and recited the spell.

Earth, Air, Fire Water

I call upon you

Fulfill this desire

Fire rise,

Fire burn

So mote it be

The moment her spell ended, Alec and his body parts caught flame and the focus now remained on Demetri, who now was minus a leg. That didn't deter him though.

"I'll gladly step in if you want this over guys," Bella told them.

_Why do you get all the fun?_ Jacob thought to her as he circled around Demetri, allowing Embry to get the next hit.

"Oh please, this isn't a game," Bella told him. "We need to hurry up so we can inform the others."

_Pin him down Bella. _Sam told her.

She didn't hesitate. She focused on Demetri and sent him flying to the ground, keeping him pinned down, unable to move. It was an empowering feeling knowing her magic could hold down such an unstoppable force. He struggled against the invisible hold, growing more and more angry with each failed attempt to break free. What made it even worse for him, was he knew it wasn't the wolves doing this. Yet he had no explanation for what was overpowering him.

"I don't know what's out there," he said angrily into the air. "But whatever you are, the Volturi will stop you. They will kill you, and they will enjoy every moment of it. Mark my words. They will fi—" he wasn't given the chance to finish what he was saying before Jacob tore his head off and threw it into Alec's already existing fire.

_Sorry…but I didn't think you'd care to much for him to finish…_Jacob told her. But Bella didn't need for him to finish what he was going to say. She already knew. The Volturi would find her. But she wasn't afraid of a confrontation anymore. She would be ready and visible. She wanted a completely even battle. And Jasper was the person she needed to go to in order to be fully prepared.

"Come on, let's get this done with so we can give everyone back at the house a full report," Bella told them all. "You're all welcome to come. You were fighting them, after all."

_We're going to report back on our land. We'll meet you later tonight to discuss the next plan of action. _Sam told her. The wolves left once both vampires were burning and the chance of them coming back was demolished.

Before heading back toward to school to let Edward know the vampires had been dealt with, she took a moment to sit down. So much had happened in what felt like such a short period of time. There was never any chance to just relax and not worry about who is going to strike next or whether it'd be better to just bring the battle to the Volturi instead. So many vampires and wolves surely couldn't travel. No. It had to be here on their land, where they had the upper hand.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She'd had enough.

All she wanted was a few hours to just forget about everything expected of her. A few hours to forget about those who were after her; those same people who were so close to finding her it almost made her head spin. It was what she wanted, right? No. She wanted to be left alone. For the people she cared about to go back to living in peace. And for just a few hours, to forget about everything. Only one person could help her do that.

Bella stood up and ran full speed to the edge of the woods until the school came back into view. They were half way through first period, but she knew Edward would be listening for any news. She opened her mind to him.

_Meet me at the cottage…_Bella silently told him.

_Are you hurt? Is everything alright? What happened? _He instantly responded. She heard shuffling from where he was in the school. He didn't need to be told twice that Bella needed him.

_They've been taken care of. Just meet me at the cottage._

_On my way…_He told her. She closed off her mind and ran back through the woods, back towards her cottage. She didn't need to wait much longer before Edward busted through the door, taking in her surrounding making sure everything was safe. He then looked her up and down, making sure she was unharmed.

"What's going on?" he asked as he cupped her face between his hands. She shook her head and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. He didn't hesitate. He kissed her back with as much urgency and passion she put into it.

"Not that I mind this," he pulled away, unable to fight the smile on his face. "But what's going on? What's wrong, love?"

"Edward, please," she sighed and pulled him back towards her to capture his lips. She opened her mind to him. _I need you…_

"I'm right here," he told her between kisses.

"No, Edward," she answered, breathless. "I _need _you. I _need _to _be _with you."

"Bella," he said, taken back. He hadn't expected this with everything going on around them. "I don't think now's the time, love."

"Edward," Bella urged. "It's the perfect time, please. Can we just be Edward and Bella for a few hours before we go back to reality? Please?" _I need you Edward…please…_

He could never refuse her. He'd been wanting time alone with her, away from it all for what felt like forever. He pulled her back towards him, crashing his lips to hers. Her hands moved frantically as she moved to unbutton his shirt. He knew they couldn't escape the reality, but for now…he would give her what she wanted…what they both desperately wanted. Each other.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

-MEANWHILE—

"My lords," a nomadic vampire knelt before the Volturi guard. He was there with news that was traveling fast around the country. The Volturi needed to know. It was his duty to report to them and in return, they allowed him to live. "I come bearing important news. There's word of an army gathering in the States."

Aro's eyes instantly shot to look this vampire in the eye. He had sent Demetri and Alec to the States to find Jane and the hybrid.

"An army?" Caius inquired.

"Where, pre-tell is this army gathering?" Marcusasked.

"In Washington, my lords," he answered quickly, not daring to look them in the eye. "They say a coven in Forks, Washington is gathering forces preparing for a battle. A battle…against you, my lords."

"Against us?" Aro spoke slowly. "My, my, this is certainly intriguing information. Come forward." Aro stood, meeting the terrified vampire half way and taking his hand instantly. He saw in the vampire's mind the rumors that had been traveling world-wide. The Cullen's were behind the army. Carlisle, an old and once dear friend of Aro was organizing an army to fight against him…it was inconceivable. And yet, he was curious as to why such an action was being brought upon the guard by Carlisle, of all vampires.

"Brother, what have you seen?" Marcus asked, as Aro threw the nomadic vampire back against the walls.

"Dispose of him, will you?" Felix was at the vampire's side within an instant. Carrying him out to dispose of his body. "It seems our dear friend Carlisle is behind this gathering."

"He is no friend of ours," Caius stood, angrily. "This is treason! Such behavior will not be tolerated!"

"We must move immediately!" Marcus stood.

"No," Aro said, after some thought. "We haven't heard from Alec, Demetri or Jane…Something tells me this is no coincidence brothers. Washington seems to have exactly what I've been looking for. We prepare."

"Prepare?" Caius asked.

"Yes," Aro answered. "Gather the guard. Prepare for battle…visit with the old witch in the dugeon…see if she has any charms to aid us in this battle."

"The witch in the dugeon?" Marcus asked. "When was a witch captured and how is it we only now are informed of this?'

"Around the same time the human came with irrelevant information," Aro told them as though it was nothing. "She was of no use; we needed a witch. Renata, be a dear and go fetch the witch."

She was out within an instant and back before another conversation could be had.

"She's dead, my lord," she told Aro, afraid of what anger would be triggered at the news.

"Dead?" Aro asked.

"It seems she committed suicide my lord," she informed him. "But not before leaving this behind." She handed him a note she found in the cell. He took it instantly.

_You and your guard stand no chance against she whom you seek. She will defeat each and every one of you. reign of terror and injustice will end._

He crumbled the paper in his hand, refusing to reveal to everyone what they were about to go into.

"Forget the charms," he told them. "With our abilities combined and our defenses, there stand no chance. Do what you need to do, prepare…recruit as many more special vampires you can find. You have a week. Then we bring the war to them."

"You heard him," Marcus instructed to Felix, who had returned not too long after Renata brought the news of the dead captured witch.

"We'll get as many vampires we can, my lord," Felix assured him. "You have my word."

"Good," Aro said, a sinister smile forming on his face. "They'll never know what hit them."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

It was the end of the school day. Alice had waited until they were all together in the lot to explain Edward's sudden absence.

"Did something happen?" Jasper asked.

"Is Bella hurt?" Emmett questioned.

"Are we screwed?" Rosalie added. "Because I wouldn't be surprised if we were.

"No, he just took off suddenly," Alice told them. "Bella needed him, that's all I know. That's all I've been allowed to know." She giggled. She had her suspicions.

"We'd better head back and see what the damage is," Jasper said as everyone got in the car. Emmett was driving.

"I'm sure it all went over very well," Alice told them.

"You don't know that," Rosalie spat. "Your visions aren't all that great where Bella is concerned, or the wolves for that matter."

"Regardle—"Alice stopped short when she was hit with a vision.

Aro was angry and ordering the guard to gather as many forces as possible to be ready within the week to head to Forks, Washington. Carlisle's name had been mentioned multiple times as the culprit behind an army they'd learned about. His decision had been made, and Alice was watching the scene play out before her.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked once the glazed look in her eye faded.

"Aro," she simply said. "He's made a decision. They leave in a week."

"And where are they going?" Rosalie asked, as though it wasn't already obvious.

"They're coming here," she said angrily. "To Forks. They're accusing Carlisle of treason."Everyone exchanged looks at the mention of Aro's accusations.

"We better hurry back," Emmett said as he hit the gas pedal. "The others will want to hear this, especially Carlisle."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~


	21. note

**A/N: As I work on the next finishing chapters of Secrets, I have started another story entitled 'Moving On'. I'll be trying to maintain consistent updates for both. If you are interested in a read while you wait for an update here, you can go into my profile to access my next story. **

**Until I post again…**


End file.
